The Terrorist that Stole Christmas
by Didi
Summary: All the Rangers are together again for another threat, a man this time. Completed! **Sequel to What Lurks Beneath!**
1. And it Begins

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One – And It Begins

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 29, 2002 – 10:33 a.m. London Time

33 Grover Street – Trini Kwan's Residence

London, England

"Honey, are you ready?"  Jason called out as he grabbed the newspaper and a curious package from the front door.  "We're suppose to be there in an hour and the traffic is horrible this time of day."

"Just as a minute, I can't find my pearl earrings."  Trini called out from upstairs.  She was rushing around trying to get ready.  She had been so engrossed in the new report from the medical journal she got yesterday that she had lost track of time.  Her and Jason were supposed to be having lunch with two of her former colleagues from International Security Systems.  

It's been almost eight months now since her world changed dramatically.  Keeping mostly to herself, Trini spent the past two years traveling around the world taking down terrorists and writing detective novels to pass her time.  Her career as a virologist came to a stand still after her Nobel Prize award the year before that.  But she had been call back into science and ISS when a little present Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd left behind had decided to make it's presence known to the world by causing massive earthquakes that nearly toppled Poland and its neighboring countries.  

Also out of hiding, fellow former Ranger and ISS agent, Kimberly Hart had decided that they needed help in dealing with this new menace.  After much debate and doubt, they called up Billy and asked him to gather the former Rangers.  From there, all the truth came crashing out into the open.  And along with the truth, came the renewal of old flames, new loves, and engagements.  

Trini and Jason were traveling the world together now, visiting their many respective homes as they did so while still preparing for their wedding to take place in Angel Grove, their home.  Jason had come to her rescue years before and did so again in Poland, making sure she did not hurt herself in the process of helping others.  Their feelings had come tumbling out in the process and they were now engaged and happy together.  Jason, the architect, and Trini, the novelist, have six houses between them.  Money was hardly an issue as they both make millions as it is and had simply decided to keep the houses and see how that went for now.  

Kimberly and Tommy had gotten married in June after finding out that Kimberly was very much pregnant with Tommy's child conceived while they were all in Poland fighting evil, they had gotten engaged prior to finding out there was a baby involved.  It was a quiet ceremony with just family and friends and twenty reporters that crash the party.  The wedding of a former Olympic champion and former Nascar winner was something everyone wanted to see.  Trini and Jason seeing that had decided to keep their wedding as quiet as possible though Kimberly insisted that since she didn't get a huge wedding the way she had dreamed of, Trini would.  Tommy had suggested that he and Kimberly get remarried after the baby was born and make big splash out of it the second around.  It had been an idea that sent Kimberly into raptures.  

Aisha and Rocky had come to an understanding after Adam and Tanya had decided to give them a huge shove in the right direction, much to the two lover's dismay.  It had turned out wonderfully since the two were now closer and better than ever.  Aisha had quit her Boston legal aid job to take another as activities coordinator at the local children's hospital.  Adam and Rocky's jobs on the Angel Grove Police Department had them staying close at home.  Tanya had left her position with Habitat for Humanity to work as director of the local Red Cross.  It was a good move for them all.  It was be interesting to see how long it would be before Aisha and Rocky decided to tie the knot as well.  

The last Trini heard: Billy and Katherine were seeing one another.  It was hard to picture the shy quiet Billy Cranston with the perky cheerful Katherine Hillard.  But there it was and they were happy together.  Billy's career in NASA had kept him in Florida following the crisis in Poland; the long distance had been a factor that gave the relationship a rather shaky start.  But Billy has since transferred to the Angel Grove Science and Research Laboratory.  Schoolteacher Katherine couldn't be happier about the move.  

It was strange how their lives all change so dramatically since leaving the Power Rangers, crossing paths again, and now they all seem to be converging back to where it all began.  

"Trini!"  

"One more minute, Jason."  Trini called down.  

"No, I going to say there is a package from Kimberly."  Jason yelled up as he tore it open.  "Got sent to my Toronto place before being directed here."

"Well, take a look at it then."

"I am."  

Jason pulled out several newspaper clippings that he ignored for the moment and pulled out a sheet of pale pink writing paper that had Kimberly's handwriting all over it.

Dear Trini and Jason,

Two months before your wedding and you guys are nowhere to be found.  I can't believe this!  I hope this package gets to you before long, cause I have a feeling that it's going to be a long and horrible two months ahead.  First of all, everyone here is fine.  Tommy and I are doing well, as is the baby who seems to enjoy playing soccer with my bladder.  The doctor says that we probably have a little boy even though I asked him not to tell us.  You do realize that you and Trini will be godparents to this child.  We can't think of two people more qualified.  Tommy hopes that you get home soon, apparently the projects have been piling up on your desk.  More people want you to design houses now that your "Side of the River" is completed and displayed.  By the way, Edward absolutely adores the house you made for him.  Your people at the firm can handle a lot of things with you gone but they can't seem to learn to weed out the interesting projects and not the mundane ones.  

A side note, Adam was shot in the line of duty about a week ago.  I doubt you or Trini had heard about it.  Don't worry, he's fine.  It was a clean shot to the shoulder.  The idiot tried to take down a bank robbery by himself in civilian cloths.  Damn near got himself shot by the police before they recognized a fellow officer.  Sheese, do all former rangers act that recklessly?  I don't ever remember doing anything that drastic when I was with ISS.  Anyways……

The point of this letter is to inform you that the jig is up.  Someone, somehow, found about the wedding a week ago.  It was plastered all over the newspaper, in every newspaper across the country.  I cut some out for you. I think one of the caters may have dropped a schedule or something cause the reporters got all the details.  I'm talking about guest lists, menu and location and everything.   If you're hoping for a quiet intimate wedding, you might as well forget it.  You're going to have more reporters around than you can shake a stick at.  Hope you guys are prepared.  Call us if you need anything.

Okay, I getter go now cause Tommy Jr. is kicking mommy's kidney again.  I miss you both and can't wait for you to get back.  Hurry it up!

Love,

     Kimberly Ann Hart Oliver  

PS.  I'm thinking about shortening my name.  Signing it has become a chore.  

PPS.  Have you both talked about the name thing?  Is Trini going to keep Kwan when you are married?

Jason sighed with resignation and pulled the clipping out again.  He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to keep the wedding quiet forever.  Trini was too well known in the science community and his name was beginning to get around a lot more since the simultaneous opening for three of his houses hit the news waves.  Kimberly was right, every major newspaper in United States and around the globe has found out about his wedding.  Two weeks before, he and Trini had been in China looking for a spot to put his new design.  It was a lovely trip into the Chinese countryside and they had been without phone, fax, or Internet for almost two weeks.  What a treat that was!  They've only arrived in London the day before last.  Damn!

"Trini!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Honey, we have a problem."  He just knew Trini was not going to like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 9:34 a.m. PST

1680 Clay Hill Ave. – Oliver Residence

Angel Grove, California

"Why are we doing this again?"  Katherine asked as she put the padding on.  The strange contraption was known was a "Pregnancy Suit," that allowed them to simulate the effects of a pregnancy has on a person's movements and activities.

Kimberly grinned as she watched Katherine and Aisha put the suits Aisha had borrowed from the hospital on.  "So you guys can go to the Baby Convention with me."

"Why do we have to be pregnant to go?"  Aisha asked with a frown.  "This isn't like some sort of prank is it?"

Kat laughed.  "You've become so paranoid since Adam and Tanya got you and Rocky together."

"You would be too if you knew that your friends were conspiring against you behind your back."

"Stop bitching!"  Kimberly said trying to get up from the chair she had sat down on.  "That's my department right now."  Aisha and Kat both went over and helped the former graceful Olympic gymnast out of her chair.  "I feel like a beach ball on legs."

"You look it too!"  Rocky teased as he entered.  He had driven Aisha over from their apartment across town.  "What are you guys up to?"

"Going to the Baby Convention."  Kat explained as she pulled the second shirt over the big belly.  "Kimberly insists on this get up."

"I want you guys to feel the full effect.'  Kimberly said with a nod as she poured herself some juice.  "Besides, pregnant mothers get treated differently."

"Really?"  Aisha asked.

"Yeah."  Kimberly nodded.  Her feet hurt again.  The weight of the baby was doing a number on her back and legs due to her petite size.  One more month to go and she'll have her bundle of joy in her arms instead of inside her stomach.

"Well, have fun."  Rocky said giving Aisha a quick kiss on the cheek.  "I'm going down to the dojo with Adam.  Tommy and I are going to help him get some of the limber back into his arms."

"Sounds good."  Kat said as she sat down and realized that getting up was going to be a problem now that she had something keeping her from bending her waist properly.  "Try to get Billy out there too.  He needs to leave his lab more."

Kimberly smiled suddenly.  "Did he really recreate his old garage lab in his new place?"

"You better believe it."  Kat said with a grin.

"Men!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 9:55 a.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

Tommy stared at the plans and scratched his head.  Jason's drawing has always been like Martian to him.  When he had asked Jason to create something for him to surprise Kimberly with, he had no idea that Jason had already had something wonderfully perfect in mind.  Describing in vivid details, Jason had said to ask his firm for the designs and they'd get it to him.  The foundation was the only thing that needed to be redone.  And that would be easy to do as soon as Tommy chose a site for his new home.  

A baby!  He couldn't believe in one short month, he would be a father.  Only a year ago he had still been pining after his former pink ranger lost love…… or the first of the two…….whatever.  Now look at him, happy, married and expecting his first child.  A boy!  He was going to have a little boy.  And contrary to what Kimberly thinks, they are not going to name the kid Tommy Jr.  That was just going to be too weird, even for him.

"Hey Bro!"  Adam called out as he set the gym back down.  "You just going to sit there with that sappy grin on your face or you going to help a fellow former ranger our?"

"I think I'll just stay here," Tommy said with a grin.  

"Ha, ha."  He pulled the newspaper out from under his arm.  "You read this yet?"

"What is it?"

"They just sentence Hipken Trodue to death by electrocution."

Tommy frowned.  He hadn't been keeping up with the news too much lately.  Between running the dojo, taking care of Kimberly cravings, and helping Jason plan for his wedding, there just hasn't been time to do much else.  "The terrorist that bombed Building H in Washington DC?"

"Yeah, that's him."  Adam spread the newspaper over the blueprints on the table.  "Look here.  'Hipken Trodue is scheduled to be executed December 12 at 12:01 a.m.  Experts say that there is to be a high level of protest due to the violent nature of this execution.  The terrorists follower have been making noise on capital protesting the hypocritical action of a government found on the overthrowing another.'  Isn't is just typical that our country would have people defending murders?"

With a sigh, Tommy put the paper away.  "How many people died in Building H?"

"Two hundred and fourteen people died when the entire building collapsed."  Adam answered.  The man had taken the news hard.  More than any of them, Adam had retained that sense of innocence that had been so necessary when they battled monster like Zedd and the Machine Empire.  Even their little trip to Poland had yet to dull the gleam of justice that shined so brightly in that young man's eyes.

"You all right?" The man looked slightly dead in the eyes.  It's been a long and rather rough couple of weeks for him, the bullet wound may not have killed him but he lost quite a bit of blood.  The doctor had been amazed that he hadn't bleed out.  

"I will be."

"If you need to talk….."

"Thanks, but I'll manage.  The department has that shrink guy coming in to talk to me twice a week.  The only I want to do is shove him out the door.  Can't stand the little weasel!"

Tommy laughed.  Adam was nothing if not blunt.  

"Hey!"  Rocky said dragging a still protesting Billy in after him.  "Why are you guys just standing there?  Let's get started!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 7:12 p.m. London Time

ISS London Headquarters – Director's Office

London, England.

"Are you sure about this?"  Director Jonathan Emmerman was not a happy, but that was nothing new.  After months of clean up after the affair in Poland, he's just received some rather disturbing news.  "This is not the time for some bizarre joke of yours."

"Please sir, I would not joke about this."  Agent Peter Fitz Patrick of the Warsaw office spoke quietly into to the phone.  The call was not a pleasant one.  He wished that he didn't have to make it.  Plus he was awfully embarrassed about it too.

"You're telling me, that an entire shipment of ammunition is just gone."

"Yes sir."  

There was a pause.  "Someone stole it."

Peter sighed.  "Yes, that would appear to be the case.  Nothing was touched but the guns and explosives."  He should know.  He and six of his agents spend three days confirming everything.  He could not believe someone stole equipment given to him by the French government was taken out from right under their noses.

"How much ammunition are we looking at here?"  Emmerman could feel his head start to pound.  This was looking to be not a good day after all.  Damn it, and he had promised his wife that he'd be home before eight tonight.  

"Enough to start a revolution."

Emmerman winced into the phone.  "Do we have any leads?"

"No sir."

"Do you know anything at all that would give me something to work with before I have to call up the General Lobarian and tell him that we lost everything that he's given us."  There was a note of exasperation there and annoyance.  This was not what he had in mind to be doing for the rest of the evening.  All he wanted to was spend a nice quiet night at home with his wife and his daughters, watching Monty Python on television.  

"No sir."

"You've been no help at all, Peter.  That's all I want you to know." 

"I'm sorry sir."

Emmerman sighed.  "Yeah, yeah.  I'll call when I have something.  In the meantime, ask around.  See if any of your contacts on the Black Market have heard about the weapons coming out."

"Yes sir."

Hinging up the phone, Jonathan sighed again.  It looks to be the making of a very long night.  "Patty, get me the Prime Minister."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 1:34 p.m. EST

ISS New York Headquarters – Conference Room

New York City, New York

Director Richard Ballard had been seriously considering retirement for the last ten minutes.  Nothing had gone right today since he woke up.  Everything went to hell with three CIA and six FBI agents showed up at his door asking for a few moments of his time.  Two hours and thirty-five minutes later, he wished he had never gotten out of bed this morning.

"So you're saying that you've lost track of this guy's father, a fanatic who's publicly threatened the President of the United States."  Richard sighed and leaned back against his chair.  "What the hell have we been talking about all morning then?"

"Hipken Trodue, has just been sentenced to death yesterday.  The fact that we've lost track of Esera Trodue is a very big deal."  Agent Edmund Sanderson said in the same quiet voice that one would explain math equations in.  

"And he's got weapons?"

"No confirmation yet."  CIA assistant director Noah Whitman looked troubled.  "But it is safe to say that he's to be considered armed and dangerous."

"Okay, guys."  Ballard looked at them through tired eyes.  "I've got all that.  What does have to do with ISS?  This is a national thing, we're an international organization."

"We believe they may have been the ones to have stolen a truckload of weapons from your people six days ago in Poland."  Agent Sanderson said.

"Excuse me?"

"Six days ago, we intercepted a transmission from the French to your headquarters in Warsaw.  There was a truck, two drivers missing.  We believe Trodue's people are responsible."

If Richard could have screamed in exasperation at that very moment, he would.  "And…."

"And you are responsible for the retrieval of those weapon if they are the ones used by Trodue."

"And?"  He was getting tired of running around in circles.  If they didn't get to the point soon, he was tempted to kick them all out and going back to bed for the rest of the winter.  

"And we ask that you assist us in the capturing of Esera Trodue."

And there it is.  "So that's what you want us."

"Yes."

"I…."  The conference room door opened.  "What is it, Dave?"

"Director Emmerman of London on the phone for you.  He says it's urgent."

And the day just keeps getting better and better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 11:39 a.m. PST

Lot 19, Warehouse B

Marina Del Rey, California

What was the most precious thing in the world to man kind?  Other than money and power that is…..

It was time that they all learn the price they will pay.

This would be a Christmas no one in the world would forget.  They shall learn you cannot take away a man's most honored prized and get away with it.  No one ever remembers that a man has many things dear to his heart.  And those things are not to be trespassed upon.  When that is done, he loses all sense of control and reason.  Or so they say.

He is in perfect control, knows exactly what he's going.  Everything was ready to make their first strike.  When you trespass, you pay the price for it.  They shall learn and they shall learn quickly and dearly.

It was time.  

And so, it begins.


	2. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two – Wrong Place, Wrong Time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 4:15 p.m. EST

ISS New York Headquarters – Conference Room

New York City, New York

"I told you that they can't move so much artillery without it showing up on someone's radar."  Ballard said as he looked over the list.  "Emmerman, you still there?"

"I'm certainly not home with wife and kids."  Emmerman muttered irritated.  Karen is going to have his head for this.  "What do you have?"

"It went through a couple of check points, killed a couple of people too.  Poland to Germany by land.  Germany to Libya by plane.  Libya to Mexico by Plane then into the US by land."  Ballard winced at the photo included.  "Mexican boarder customs officer shot six time in the chest."

"Ouch."  Emmerman could only imagine. "So where is it now?"

"Probably in California, it's the only place with a dense enough population that a couple of big trucks filled with weaponry can't be detected."

"Shit!  I knew we should have set up a base in California."

"Who's out there?  Or who's the closest?"  Ballard asked even as he began to look up files on the computer.  "Anyone?"

"Nothing."  Emmerman said with exasperation.  Then it hit him.  "Except…"

"Who?"

"Agent Hart lives there now."

"KIMBERLY?"  Ballard had a very bad feeling about this.  "Isn't she pregnant?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."  Emmerman rubbed his temples.  It was one thing to call up a retired agent, but a pregnant one…..out of the question.

"What about her husband?  What's his name, um…..Thomas!  Thomas Oliver."

"The Nascar driver?"

"He was in Poland with her."  Ballard flipped through more pages.  "Did great job as point commander with Jason Scott on the last confrontation with the creature.  Think he's available?"  

"Get him on the phone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 1:32 p.m. PST

Fairplex Convention Center – Fifth Annual Baby Convention

Marina Del Rey, California

"Look at this stuff, I never knew that they make so much crap for babies!"  Aisha said as she picked up teddy bear shaped body warmer.  "Think I can one of this in my size?"

Kat giggled and looked at the blanket.  "I thought Rocky was keeping you warm these days!"

"Yeah but a girl's got to have something extra when the boy isn't around.  Besides, I'd e willing to share with him if he's good."

Kimberly laughed and rubbed her belly.  Her baby was going to get the best there is, no matter what.  The money she's saved up over the years, from Olympic sponsors and her years with ISS, was going to be put to good use for her child.  She worried sometimes about what her life was going to be like.  Neither herself or Tommy ever really thought about children before.  It was hard to imagine themselves as parents.  She was afraid that she might do something wrong somewhere along the way and put her kid in therapy permanently.  

"Oh, look at this!"  Kat laughed, as she held up a baby mobile.  "It's the Power Rangers!"

The three former rangers laughed and agreed that it was a must buy for the baby's room.  They had all agreed that their children must never know about their parents past as rangers since it was likely to put them in danger.  But it didn't mean that they couldn't have little reminders around every once in a while.  

It was perfect day for them all to be getting out by themselves and look through some sweet stuff that reminded them that there are still good things in the world.  Their experience in Poland had dug up a lot of old nightmares from the days when they were battling evil and saving the world.  It had hit Billy and Jason the hardest.  Most of them had retained some sense of their innocence from the days of their youth but Billy and Jason had gone through hell and back.  Poland had been just a reminder of how full of shit the world was.  

Kimberly was looking over beautiful antique baby ribs when a man brushed passed her.  It wasn't unusual for fathers-to-be to accompany the mothers to these conventions but the man was alone and wearing a suspicious dark coat.  Among the brightly color baby materials and happy pastel dressed mothers, he stood out like a sore thumb.  Kimberly would not have thought anything of it except for her years of investigating espionage.

She studied him a moment.  Dark coat, combat boots, black shirt, arms slightly to the sides.  Moving around a couple of the displays she continued to follow him with her eyes without drawing too much attention to herself.  It was then that she caught more than one man there dressed in similar fashion.  Something was very wrong!

Turning around, she was about to go find the others when something caught her eyes.  One of the men was hiding an AK-37, an illegal automatic handgun with rapid re-fire.  She should know; she's caught enough terrorists with them before.  

"Shit!"  She muttered and moved quickly through the crowds.  "I just wanted one goddamn normal day.  Is that really too much to ask around here?!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 1:45 p.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

"Oh come on Billy, you can do better than that!"  Rocky called out as Billy made another round about Rocky with is fist held up.

"I am a scientist, not a boxer."  Billy commented by kept his stance.

"Jason's an architect and a champion Tai Kwon Do master.  Tommy is a racecar driver and an international karate champion.  Adam and I are police officer and….."

"I get the point."  Billy sat taking another jab at the quick ducking Rocky.  "I just don't understand why I was dragged here when it's Adam that needed to work out some of that stiffness."

"Katherine said you are not to stay too long in that lab of yours.  You're beginning to grow mold."

"I'm going to have to have a little talk with my girlfriend about her suggestions."  Billy said with a roll of his eyes.  "I really don't need her to tell me how much exercise I need in my life.  Besides, I haven't heard her complain before about my physique."

"Quit yapping you guys."  Tommy said as he watched Billy's form.  Jason had done a good job in helping the once shy and helpless boy genius.  Even after all this time, Billy still remembered all the right stands and positions.  "Billy, bring yourself up on the balls of your feet, gives you more balance and flexibility in your movements."

"I can't."  Billy said as Rocky took a jab from the right which he ducked.  "Jason tried to tell me that too but I have no arches in my feet.  Can't get up on them for very long."

"Oh okay."  Tommy commented nodding to himself as he continued to watch.  "By the way, has anyone heard from Jason lately?"

"Not in the last two weeks."  Adam said as he poured more water down his throat.  It was going to take some work for him to get back into shape.  "Him and Trini went into the backwoods of China for a location.  He's thinking about putting the "Arch House" over there."

"What did Trini say?"  Tommy asked.  He knew that Jason's renovation on the house he had here in Angel Grove was almost completed if the good weather holds.  The "Arch House" had been designed as a backup in case Trini hated the one he had put together for the home here in town.  Judging by the reaction Trini had to the tower study that Jason put together for her, Tommy had a feeling that Trini wasn't going to care where the "Arch House" was as long as she got her tower.

"Trini said that she wanted the Arch in the Scotland site."  Adam answered as he glanced at Rocky.  "Billy, watch Rocky's left, he likes to undercut people."

Rocky frowned without looking away from Billy.  "Fine, just give all my secrets away."

"Scotland?"  Tommy frowned; he knew that Kimberly had been looking forward to Trini being in town more often once Jason and her are married.  Neither one of them needed to stay in one place for every long though due to their jobs.  Trini the novelist runs around the world all the time for research while Jason could draw anywhere as long as there was a flat surface and paper.  Heck, the "Arch House" was pretty much created on the fourteen-hour flight from London to Angel Grove when they returned after the Poland thing.  "Tell me they are not going to be keeping another house."

"No, this one is going up for sale." Adam laughed.  "Between the two of them, they can house all the former rangers in luxury."

"How many houses do they have?"  Billy asked catching Rocky under the arm in a reactionary move.  

"Six at last count."  Tommy said as he picked up the phone.  "God knows how many more they're going to want.  Hello?"

"Mr. Thomas Oliver, please?"

"This is Oliver.  Whom am I talking to?"  Tommy threw the newspapers at Adam as he picked up a pen in case there was something he needed to write down.

"This is Director Jonathan Emmerman of the ISS London Office.  I was…"

"Kim's boss, yeah I know who you are.  What can I do for you?"

"Is Kim around?"  Emmerman didn't want to deal with the husband directly after much consideration.  He was hoping the Kimberly would be able to talk him into doing the job for them.

"No, she went to a baby convention.  Why?"  Tommy frowned.  He didn't like Kimberly's former job as spy.  In fact, she had quit simply because _she_ didn't like it any more than he did.  Plus when the baby and all….

"We were hoping she could help us with something."  Emmerman cursed his luck.

"Sorry, but Kim's not working for you anymore."  Tommy explained firmly.  "I don't want her involved in her condition and…."

"We're not asking for her to get involved in anything."  Emmerman explained.  "We were actually hoping that you'd do it for us."

"Excuse me?"

"We were hoping you can help us."

"You offering me a job?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no.  I don't want it."  Tommy looked at the other who were not really paying attention at all.  "Look with all due respect, I don't have time for this right now.  We're getting ready to have a baby.  The last thing Kim and I want to do is risk our lives.  Sell it to someone else."

Emmerman sighed.  "All right.  But there is something you need to know.  Just for information purposes."

"What is that?"

"You know about Esera Trodue?"

"The Building H bomber."

"No, that's the son.  Esera is the father.  He's dangerous and he may be arm and he's in California.  Be careful."

"Thanks for the tip."  Tommy nodded to himself and reminded himself that Kim would probably want to know about it.  

"Okay, if you change your mind…"

"I won't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 4:55 p.m. EST

ISS New York Headquarters – Conference Room

New York City, New York

"He said no?"  Ballard asked no even a little surprised.   Kimberly won't have married a fool.  "What now?"

"Six agents are flying in from Poland to London this very minute.  We'll be taking another jet into the US.  Someone's got the handle this."  Emmerman can't say that he was terribly surprised either.

"Who are you going to put in charge?"

"Joshua Marshall Lyman."

"He's good."

"I know." Emmerman sighed.  "But we need better.  Kimberly's the one we need but we're not going to put her and her baby in danger.  Her husband from everything I hear is just as good, but he's not about to take risks with a family along the way.  Plus, I don't think Kimberly would be too thrilled either."  He needed to get into DC to talk to some people.  "I've got a bad feeling about all this.  We're missing some piece of the puzzle."

"I know what you mean." Ballard swallow the bitter taste in his mouth.  "Something doesn't seem right to me either."

"Is there anyone else we can contact?"  Emmerman asked as he glanced at the clock.  

"Trini?"

"If you can find her."  Emmerman muttered.  He liked the young scientist, but the girl's schedule is impossible to keep up with. "I'm not sure what continent she's on right now much less how to contact her."

"So we're back to Lyman."

"Looks like."

"Could be worse?"

"And what's that?"

"Could be Christmas already."  Ballard said as he sighed.  "Can you imagine what the press would do if this was Christmas and we have a killer on the loose?"

"You're not helping Ballard."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 1:59 p.m. PST

Fairplex Convention Center – Fifth Annual Baby Convention

Marina Del Rey, California

"Come on."  Kimberly grabbed Aisha's arm and pulled her along before the girl could say a word.  "Where's Kat?'

"Wait…what's going on?"  Aisha asked as she caught a hard-edged look in Kimberly's eyes.  "What is it?"

"Where's Kat?"  Kimberly scanned the area again.  There were at least eighteen of them now, moving stealthily through the crowd, never together.  They were spacing themselves out.  "There are men here with weapons."

"What?"  Aisha whispered harshly.  "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."  Kimberly said as she reached into her purse.  "Just in case…"  She pulled out the small hand pistol and cell phone and shoved both into Aisha's hands.  "Put this between the padding and your stomach, make sure it won't fall when you move."

The former yellow ranger barely glanced at it before allowing her hands to disappear into the huge tent like over shirt she had on.  Securing the stuff, she pulled her own cell phone checking to make sure it was turned off first.  "What are we going to do?"

"First we're going to get Kat."  Kimberly whispered as she watched the area.  "We need to get the hell out of here first."

"What about the other women?"

"We'll call for backup."  Kimberly said.  "Everyone rushing out at once isn't going to do any good."

"Shit!"

"I know what you mean."  Kimberly muttered as she looked over by the door.  The frown that bloomed on her brows could be attributed to the six men standing just inside the door.  "Double shit."

"What?"  Following Kim's line of sight, Aisha groaned.  "Why is it that we're always at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"We just have really lousy timing."  


	3. The Nightmare

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three – The Nightmare

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 10:05 p.m.  London Time

ISS London Headquarters – Director's Office

London, England

"I know that I'm suppose to have dinner with you and the girls, Karen.  But things are a little tense around here right now."  Emmerman sighed and glanced at the clock again.  "I know that that I promised but….. No, no, not another earthquake thing.  It's more like……terrorist kind of thing."

Jonathan Emmerman knew that telling his wife what it was would be a bad idea.  Karen was already freaked about the last time he sent her and the children away for their own safety not eight months before.  "Honey, I have to leave town tonight…… Yes, tonight.  The ISS jet is being fueled now…….  No, I'm going to be fine.  I'm heading for California."

He was tired, very tired.  There was nothing like a stressful job to make a man wish for retirement.  Of course if he retired, he'd be bored with life within days.  "I'll be back in time for Christmas.  It's probably not going to take that long.  Two, maybe three days at most.  Honey please……"

Agent Solivan stepped in just as Emmerman was about to cox his wife into calming down as she screeched into the phone piece.  "Sir, Director Ballard on line two."

Emmerman nodded his head and waved the man away.  "Honey, I have to go. Richard has something for me.  I'll call before I leave, I promise.  Love you."

The sigh was deep and painful.  "What do you want, Richard?"

"Trini is in London."

"What?"

"Dr. Kwan is at her London place right now."

"How did you know?"  Emmerman asked even as he yanked out his address book.  Next to Kimberly, Trini would be his next choice of agent to take charge.  The fact that Trini had quit some eight odd months ago was conveniently forgotten.  

"Agent Patricia Anderson had lunch with her today.  I called Pat to get her on the next plane out to Washington and she mentioned it."

"I'm calling her right now."

"She might not want to have anything to do with it."  Ballard warned.  "Besides, the woman has a wedding in two months.  Was in every newspaper in the country."

"Yeah, I know.  She must have been pissed over that.  God, remember the big who-ha she put up when the reporters put her in the news eight months back?  Damn near tear off my head off for revealing her name in the whole thing."  He's eyes scan the address book.  "But maybe she'd be willing to make an exception.  By the way, I'm headed to California with Agent Lyman.  I'll be there only a few days to set up a base of operations."

"Sounds good."  Ballard sighed.  "The FBI boys are back, I better go take care of this."

"You do that.  I'll call you later with details."

Emmerman hung up and phone and punched in the number for Trini Kwan's new London town house.

"Hello?"  The voice deep and kind of bored.

"Dr. Kwan, please."  Emmerman had a pretty good idea who was one the other line.

"Just a second, can I ask who is calling?"

"Director Jonathan Emmerman."

There was a resigned sigh then, "Hang on."  From the back Emmerman can hear, "Trini, your old boss."

A second later.  "Hello?"

"Dr. Kwan?"

"Oh no."

"Just hear me out."

"Whatever it is, the answer is no."  Trini said firmly.

"Please."  Emmerman asked nicely.  

A sigh followed by another then, "You've got two minutes."

"Terrorist stole weapons from ISS transport from France.  Enough artillery to blow up a small country.  We've tracked it to California where it could be anywhere now."

Trini's voice was calm.  "You need to call Pentagon with this one."

"FBI and CIA are already alerted to the situation.  We need an agent in charge from this end."

"Send Edward or Josh."

"Josh is on his way, Edward is on vacation in the Baja."

"Josh will do."

"I'd rather have you."  Emmerman said completely straight.  "Think about it.  We have a plane leaving in the morning for LAX.  If you change your mind by seven, be there."

"I'll think on it but I don't think anything will change my mind."  Trini answered honestly.

"Fair enough."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 2:10 p.m.  PST

Fairplex Convention Center – Fifth Annual Baby Convention

Marina Del Rey, California

"Are you sure?"  Kat asked in a hiss.  Her Australian accent becomes more pronounces when she was upset.  

"Where have you been anyways?"  Aisha asked as they tried to make their way to a side exit.  Six men were guarding the main one now.

"I had to use the little ladies' room."  Kat said with a roll of her eyes.  "How was I supposed to know there was danger to be found at a baby convention?  It seemed like such a safe place when we decided to come.  What is the world coming to?"

"Stop arguing."  Kimberly shushed.  "We have to get out of here.  Hide your cell phone if you have one."  She scanned the area again.  No visible unguarded exits.

Kat searched her purse and pulled the cell out just as the first gun fired.  It was a horrible explosion that had everyone's attention mighty quick.

Screams erupted form all around, screeching and frightening.  Women were in a panic now as they looked to tried to get away.  Shoving hands, pushing bodies, high levels of adrenaline.  This was not a good thing to be handling when you are caring life within.

"LADIES!"  The man was not tall, nor particularly big.  Medium height, medium built, graying hair, big ugly gun.  But he had a commanding presence that demanded that he be heard and paid attention to.  He stood up on one of the raised tables filled with materials for the convention.  He eyes scan the place patiently and quietly.  He waited for his control to be restored for those short moments when all hell seem, to break loose.  "No one will be hurt if you do as you are told."

Crying and sniffing could be heard now.  Everyone was frightened but listening to what was being said.  Kimberly, Kat and Aisha held their breaths and their motions.  Running won't do any good now.

"You ladies are all invited to participate in a little event.  Everybody is going to slowly moved toward the back of the convention center.  NOW!"

The people started to move, slowly toward the back.  The sporadically disburse of dark coated men were weaving in and out of the stream of people, pulling men away one at a time.  They were separating them all.  The men from the women.  The obviously pregnant ones from flat stomach ones.  There were about eighty obviously pregnant women all together, including Kimberly and the pregnancy suited Kat and Aisha.    

The pregnant women were the ones that were being concentrated on.  "You ladies are going to take a little trip with me, and become my guests for a short bit.  Please line up single files and drop your purses in that baby crib."

The women cried, sobbed and sniffed into handkerchiefs as they filed passed the crib and dropped their purses and other carry on items.  

Kimberly felt sick to her stomach, and it wasn't from morning sickness.  These people were going to do something.  The word 'Terrorist' might as well be tattooed to their foreheads.  She knew from experience that hostages rarely make it out alive, especially when you have unpredictable elements, like that guy with the gray hair.  He looks familiar but she couldn't put her finger on where she's seen him before.  There was a quality of wildness in his eyes, like a caged animal.  It didn't bode well all around.  

"Now, everyone in the truck!"

Kimberly helped another woman into the back of the big cargo truck and was about to get in when she turned to look back at the building they had been in only a few moments before.  Three of the men were dropping smoke grenades into the open doors.  She froze for a second, what would the gas do to the unborn babies of some of those women?

She didn't have a lot of time to muse over the thought.  "Move."  She was pulled by the arm and into the dark cargo truck.  She had a really bad feeling where this was all going.  Her only chance was to hope that she could get a signal later on to contact people for help.  She prayed that Tommy doesn't hear about this alone, he was not going to handle it well.  

Kat grabbed Kimberly's hand as soon as she could and helped her on to some cushions that had been piled in.  "You okay?"

"Gas grenades."

"What?"

"They threw gas grenades in the building to knock everyone out."  Kim explained in a whisper.  Her mind pulled itself from personal problems and focused on what she can help out with.  "Standard military operation."

Aisha gasped.  "What are you saying?"

"I'm not sure yet."  Kimberly rubbed her swollen belly.  "But I have a really bad feeling."

"Me too, girl."  Aisha whispered a she too put her hand on her belly, only she was feeling for the pair of cell phone and the hand gun there.  "Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 - 2:57 p.m. PST

Angel Grove University – Parking Lot

Angel Grove, California

Twenty-year-old Justin Stewart knew two things to be true in life.  One, always expect the unexpected and don't ignore that tickle in the back of your mind when it comes.  And two, you can always count on a Power Ranger, former or otherwise.  He had grown up in a world full of danger and evil but he had learned so much from it.  Now a student at the university, he just wanted to learn, period.  

The little red convertible this dad had gotten him on his eighteenth birthday was flashy, cool and exactly what he didn't want.  A nice jeep would have done just as well and probably suited him a whole lot better.  But the car was fast, not quite as fast as his old turbo cycle, but it'll do in a pinch.  

"Justin!"  Kelly Crammer had been the high school homecoming and prom queen, head cheerleader, and class valedictorian, and probably the last person he wanted to see that the moment.  He was in a hurry and Kelly tends to like to talk long.  And for some unexplained reason, she seemed to find him interesting.

"What is it, Kelly?  I am really in a hurry."

"Oh nothing.  I just wanted to know if you were busy this weekend."  She flashed that brilliant smile that could usually get anything male and on two legs panting.  But it had no effect on Justin.  "There's a party at Marcy's, I was hoping you'd go with me."

"Like as in your date?"

She smiled again.  "If you like."

Justin hesitated.  Taking Kelly Crammer out would be nice; it might even give him a chance to find out what she really wanted from him.  "I'll think about it."

The pout was there and gone in a flash.  "You do that."

Justin tried to smile but ended up giving her a lopsided one.  "See ya."  And his car was off in a screech of brakes and motor conflicting.

The traffic was fairly light, which was good cause he was in no mood to handle bumper to bumper traffic. He needed to get to the dojo.  The guys needed to know if he's memory served correctly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 3:15 p.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

"Okay, Adam," Tommy said as he spotted the weight bar for him.  "You know what to do."

Adam grunted and began to push slowly.  The weights are twenty pounds lighter than what he usually did.  But his arm was still sore and hurt when he pushed it too hard.  The muscles needed time to mend itself.  In the meantime, he can't afford to get soft on the rest of his body.  

"I use to be under the opinion that muscles depletes the mind's powers," Billy said as he wiped his glasses with a towel.  "But then Jason showed him just how depleted his SAT scores were."

Rocky grinned.  "Yeah, Jason would do that to a stereotype won't he.  What's he bench pressing now?"

Tommy grinned and looked over at them.  "Trini!"

The men laughed in mutual appreciation for the finer things in life.  They had all been excited and happy when news of the two's engagement made it back to them.  It was about time that two of the most perfectly matched people get together. 

 The screeching of wheels being stopped too abruptly had them frowning.

"What the hell was that?"  Adam asked as he put the bar back on the stand.  

Justin burst in, or more like stumbled in he had been moving too fast and the floor was slightly uneven. He had listened to the radio the entire time he drove over.  His heart could have given his car a race worth putting money on.  "Tommy, did Kimberly go to that convention today?"

"What?"  Tommy moved over to his young friend.  The college boy was not making any sense.  "Here drink this before you fall over."

"DID KIM GO TO THE CONVENTION?!?"

Adam frowned.  "Yeah, the girls went together.  All except Tanya who had to work today."

"Oh god," Justin rushed over to the television against the side of the wall.  "This work?"

"Yeah!"  Tommy frowned at him.  It wasn't like Justin to overreact like this.  The kid had mellowed out some over the years.  

"You guys have to see this."  Justin said as he turned the channel.  They were all reporting the same thing.

"If you're just tuning in now, we're reporting live from the Fairplex Convention Center here in Marina Del Rey where the Fifth Annual Baby Convention was being held.  At approximately two-twenty this afternoon, fifty men kidnapped 82 of the visitors here at the convention at gunpoint.  The hostages were all married pregnant women.  About a hundred and forty people were left behind along with sixty cans of knock out gas.  According to the authorities, this was the work of an organized terrorist.  We're reporting now live as the victims of the knock out gas are slowly coming to. It is yet unknown where the pregnant kidnap victims are or what will become of them.  There were approximately a hundred other pregnant women in the building when the gas was thrown in.  We don't know how this will effect their pregnancy……Wait, we have a new development.  Before the pregnant hostages were taken, they were asked to drop their purse and identification into a nearby crib.  The authorities have a list of women that's been taken.  They are not releasing it to the pubic at the moment but if you believe your wife or daughter is among those that are taken, please contact your local authorities for news on…."

Tommy was no longer paying attention to the news now.  He grabbed the phone so viciously that it fell over.  Rocky pulled the receiver from him and punched in another number.  "This is detective Rocky Descantos, I need names on the Marina Del Rey thing…  I'll be in."

He turned to look at the others.  "All authorized personnel are being recalled.  Adam, let's go."

"What about…"  Tommy's eyes were tortured.

"We'll get the list."  Rocky said with a nod.  "Wait here for news from us."

Adam gave Tommy a comforting pat on shoulders before grabbing his jacket and shield.  He was needed though he wanted to stay to help.  "We'll be back.

Justin watched the two with quiet eyes before turning to Tommy and Billy.  "I'm so sorry."

Tommy shook his head.  "Thanks for coming here to tell us."

He nodded and looked at Billy.  "You look good."

Billy smiled.  "So do you, kid."

The three of them sat in silence and watched the news for more.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 12:12 a.m. –London Time

33 Grover Street – Trini Kwan's Residence

London, England

"Mmmm….."  Trini smiled as Jason kissed his way back up to her lips.  

"You are too good."  Jason said, as he tasted her lips again.  

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.  "So when are you going to stop avoiding the question and tell me what you really thought about the whole thing?"

"What?"

"You know what."

"The whole job thing?"

"No, you silly."  She wiggled under him and held him tight.  "The wedding."

"Oh that…."  Jason sighed.  He hadn't really wanted to think on it at all.  He would be happy just to be married at city hall.  As long as he had Trini, he didn't care how they get to the you-may-now-kiss-the-bride part.  "If you don't mind the reporters…"

She laughed.  "Would you?"

"Well…"  He kissed her again.  "Why don't we talk about this in the morning?  I have a better idea of what we could be doing right now."

She giggled again as his hands found a sensitive spot.  Then the phone rang.  

Jason groaned and not for the right reason.  "If that's your boss, tell him to go blow it out his…"

"JASON!"  She laughed and reached over to grab the phone.

"Don't!"  He grabbed her arm.  "Let it ring."

"It might be important."  She chide but he won't let go.  

"It's midnight.  Nothing is _that _important."

She laughed but picked up the phone as he sighed with resignation.  "Hello?"  The voice that came through was barely recognizable.  "Tommy?"  Trini sat up in bed and frowned at the phone.  "Wait, wait, slow down.  What happened?"  Jason sat up slowly and looked at her.  "WHAT?"  The frown on her brows was not a good sigh.  "Okay, I got it, I got it.  Listen to me, calm down and listen.  Take a deep breath; everything is going to be fine.  We're on the next plane out."  She hung up and flung the blanket back.  "Get dressed."

Jason didn't question it.  "What happened?"

Trini yanked the closest door open.  "Kimberly, Kat and Aisha have been kidnapped.  Terrorist.  Tommy is a mess.  Really needs you."

Jason went stone cold.  "Oh god."  And the nightmare has begun.


	4. The Demand

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four – The Demand

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 12:43 a.m. London Time

London International Airport

London, England

Trini may have been a good five inches shorter than Jason but she was a good six steps ahead of him.  Her mind was racing with all kinds of explanation and reasons why this was happening, yet again!  When are the Power Rangers going to get a little peace?  It's like the whole universe was determined to fuck with them in some way or other.  First the monsters, how this!  As if their lives aren't complicated enough with relationships, engagements, the media, wedding plans, etc.

"Do you think there's a flight anytime soon?"  Jason asked as he kept pace with her as best as he can. The woman can move when she wanted to.  

"I'll buy a plane right now if it means we can get to California any faster."  Trini replied in dead seriousness.

"You all right?"  Jason asked with one hand on her arm.

"I'm scared, Jason."  She turned to look at him without slowing down.  "I'm really scared.  Monsters and aliens I can deal.  But this?  I don't…."

"We'll be okay."  Jason said as they made their way toward the ticket line.  "I've got faith in us all."

"I'm glad you're with me. I don't know if I can do this alone."  Trini took a deep breath.  "Kim and the baby…."

"They're going to be okay.  You said so yourself.  Now believe in it." He hated seeing her like this, so very lost in all this mess.  But she was in control when she needed to be.  Jason was about to say something else when he spotted several men in dark suits moving toward them.  "Oh, man!"

Trini turned and looked at that little exclamation.  She might as well not have bothered to look.  ISS agents were making their way toward their position.  

Then something clicked.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"  He so did not want to see them tonight.

"You trust me?"

He didn't even hesitate.  "Absolutely."

"Follow my lead."

He looked at her but nodded.  "Lead on."

The men came to a stop right in front of them.  Trini looked at Agent Lyman with her usual calm eyes.  "Here's the deal.  We leave now; I take the mission.  I handle point.  I pick the team.  Temporary assignment.  Take it or leave it."

Joshua Lyman's eyes flickered for a moment before he reached into his pocket. The cell phone was out and his talked rapidly into it.  It took maybe thirty seconds for it to all  end with a swift click.  "We can have the jet in the air in thirty."

Trini crossed her arms and looked over at Jason who nodded his head.  He knew needed benefits of this outfit even if he didn't particularly like the organization itself.   "Then you've got yourself an agent."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 9:15 p.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

The phone rang and Tommy shut his eyes. He dreaded picking it up.   The last time someone called, it had been Adam with the bad news.  His heart had stopped dead in its track and he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore.  

Billy picked it up one the third ring when it looked as if Tommy was no longer registering anything.  "Tech-Hi Dojo."

"Billy?"  Trini's voice came through loud and clear.

"Trini!  Where are you?"

"On a jet back to the states."  Trini sighed.  "It'll take a while but I'll be there in time to see the sun rise in California."

"Thank god." Billy turned to look at Justin who was handing Tommy a stiff drink.  The man looked almost catatonic.  "Tommy is in really bad shape."

"I can only imagine.  Listen, I'm calling to tell you that Jason and I are in the air and on our way.  Try to keep him calm.  And ask if I can step up temporary base in his dojo."

"Base?"  Billy frowned for a moment as his mind trying to make the connections before it hit him.  "Trini, tell me that they didn't…."

"I needed a ways to back there fast and have the resources to do what I can for the girls."

The sigh Billy blew out was heartfelt.  "Okay, I'll ask him though I don't think that's going to be a problem.  Just get back here as soon as you can."

"We're trying.  Take care."

"You too."  Billy hung up the phone and glanced at Tommy again.  The man had not moved since hanging up the phone with Trini an hour before.  He looked as if he's aged 10 years in the last 3 hours.  "Tommy?  I need to…."

"WHAT HAPPENED???"  Tanya's eyes were wild with fear as she crashed through the door.  "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED???"

Billy grabbed her as she made her way over to Tommy.  "Easy girl.  Tommy needs a moment."

"Billy!"  Tanya Sloan had never been afraid of anything in her life.  She fought Lord Zedd, she has fought Rita Repulsa, she's looked death in the face so many times she's lost count, but never had she been more scared then when Rocky called her up with the news that her best-friends were now in the hands of mad terrorists.

"We don't know yet."  Billy explained calmly.  "You need to calm down."

"But…"

Justin walked over and helped Tanya sit.  "Rocky and Adam as getting as much together as they can.  We'll figure something out when we get more information."

She nodded and allowed Justin to give her something to drink.  

Billy sighed.  This was looking to be a really bad day for everyone all around.  Two of his friends appear to be falling apart while the others are burying themselves in their work.  It's moments like this, He wish to hell that he wasn't so rational so he can indulge in a fit of exasperation.  But Trini and Jason didn't need to come back to find three hysteric friends.  "Tommy?"

Thomas Edward Oliver had two fears.  One, he would never get over Kimberly Hart.  That little fear turned out to be unfound and unnecessary.  Two, he would lose everything he's created for himself in this lifetime.  Kimberly and the baby was everything to him at the moment.  He could not even see his future without them being the biggest part in it.  Them and any other children that may come along should Kimberly decide she wanted more than one.  The thought of them in the most heart wrenching danger was doing a number on his mind and heart.  God, he would trade anything in this world, in heaven or hell, to have them both in his arms, safe and sound.

"Tommy?"  Billy's voice was distance but still there.

"What?"

"Trini needs a base of operation.  ISS is coming in on this."

Tommy turned to look at his friend.  "Dojo?"

"Yeah, if it's okay with you."  He was glad that Tommy was at least still making coherent thoughts.  

            Tommy blinked.  "Trini is going to get Kimberly and the baby back?"

Billy nodded.  "Yeah, she's going to do everything she can to do so."

The nod was more for himself than for Billy.  "She can have whatever she wants then."

Clapping an understanding hand on his shoulder, Billy tried to smile with some conviction.  "It's going to be okay, you'll see.  Kim will walk through that door and everything will be okay."

"It won't be okay until she's walked into my arms."  Tommy stared at the silent but running TV, still showing scenes from the convention center.  "In my arms."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 9:25 p.m. PST

Somewhere Unknown

Somewhere in California

Kimberly's fingers were getting tired of clutching the blanket wrapped around her shivering body.  It was cold, getting colder, in the truck. They had been bouncing and rolling for so long that she wasn't sure if they were even in the same state anymore.  

The women around her were crowded and cold, huddling together for warmth.  Everyone was tired; it was getting on in to the night.  Most of them would probably be asleep by now had they be home.  But fear makes it hard to sleep.  None of them knew what was going to happen.  If Kim thought it wouldn't cause a panic, she would use her cell phone to call someone, anyone for help.  Though she doubt that anyone half way across the world didn't know about the situation yet.  

"Kim?"  Kat reached out her hand and touched her arm.  "You all right?"

"Yeah," Kimberly rubbed her belly.  "We're both okay for now."

"What do you think?"  Aisha asked, her voice calm now.  

"I think that we're going to be staying with this guys for a while."

"Anything we can do?"  Kat asked with her usual bravado.

"Nothing at the moment.  Too many men, too many guns.  If we make one false move, we could get all these people killed."  Kimberly looked across the truck at three particularly pregnant women who looked close to their delivery time.  "Can't take that risk."

"I agree."  Aisha whispered back.  "I say we watch and bid our time."

"Yeah, me too."  Kimberly murmured.  "Anyone know where we're headed?"

"It feels north."  Kat said with a comforting arm around the two women's shoulders.  "I think they are taking us northward bound."

"What's north?"  Asiha asked.

Kimberly bit her lip and thought about it.  "Country side."

"Easier to hide a whole much of people."

"Yeah."  Kimberly sighed.  She was going to have to find someway to get in contact with someone.  

"Think they'll keep us all together?"  Aisha asked with trepidation.

"No."  Kimberly shook her head.  "With this many women, they'll want to split us up.  Make it harder for authorities to track us.  If they do split us, one of us will have to stay with the other team.  We can't allow them to hide them infinitely.  ISS can track through cell phones."

Kat nodded.  "I'll do it."

"Thanks Kat."  Kimberly squeezed her arm.  "We'll be okay."

"Yes we will."  Aisha said with reassurance.  "Cause we're power rangers."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 10:33 p.m. PST

Angel Grove Police Department – 5th Precinct

Angel Grove, California

Adam flipped through the dozen reports and looked up in time to see the lieutenant yelling into the phone at someone.  He'd hate to be on the receiving end of that conversation.  

Everyone else in the squad room was quietly watching the silenced heated exchange in the lieutenant's office.  It was obvious that what ever was being said was not being taken too friendly.  

"I wonder what that's all about?"  Detective Janice Kellerman leaned herself against Adam's desk.  

"You're guess is as good as mine."  Adam said as he watched the lieutenant out the corner of his eyes.  He didn't like that fact that the man was watching them from his office window.

"I hope we're getting the shaft on this catastrophe."  Janice said.  "I so don't want to be drag into this."

He didn't say anything.  

"What about you?"

"I want in."

"Why?"  She looked at him as if he's gone out of his mind.

Adam turned steady eyes to her.   "I've got friends in there."

She looked stricken.  "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, "You couldn't have known."

"I'm still sorry." 

"Don't worry about…."

"Descantos, Parks, get in here!"  

Rocky and Adam exchanged glances before getting up from their respective desks.  Before they could make it half way across the room, six men came into the squad room.

The lieutenant threw up this hand in exasperation.  "For god sakes, I haven't even gotten off the phone with you for two minutes."

"Cell phones."  The man in the blue suit looked at the two standing officers.  "Adam Parks and Rocky Descantos?"

"Yeah."  Rocky nodded and looked over at Adam.

"This way please."  They gestured toward the door.

"Which agency?  Interpol, Pentagon, ISS?"  Adam asked as he reached for his jacket.

"ISS."  The man waited patiently.  "This way."

            Rocky sighed.  "Who's the agent in charge?"

"Agent Kwan."

The two exchange another look.  It would appear that news travels fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

November 30, 2002 – 11:13 p.m. PST

Somewhere Unknown

Somewhere in California

The farm was huge, once belonged to his grandfather during the days when they were still farmers and land holders.  The farm has long since been turned into a muddy field where nothing but weeds grew.  It would have broken his poor ancestor's heart to see the lands he worked so hard to preserve during the great depression go to waste now.  

The four trucks pulled into the lot and stopped with a loud squeak, attesting to the overly abused brakes.  Men piled out of the following eight cars of all variety and size.  The first phase of the plan has been pulled out beautifully.  Now for phase two.

"Everyone out of the trucks." 

Hurried, tired women were pulled from the tucks, standing on not so steady feet that had long since fallen asleep in the long hours of riding in the back.  It was so dark now with only the crescent moon to illuminate the fields.  They were all piled together, pushed together into a field where there was nothing but long yellowing weeds.  The winter winds were biting as they stood there quietly, some crying silently, others sniffing into their sleeves.  

The gray haired man looked over at them with a long moment of silence.  "You will all be glad to know that I'm sure that this will be all over before you know it.  The government will not allow a bunch of women with children to suffer long."

The women were all averting their gazes and brimming eyes looked at ground and observe the darken fields.  

Men were running around, setting up equipment of some sort.  Tall black poles and big spotlights were set up on either side of the crowd of women.  One of the men was holding a camera that looked like ones that families would use when they had their picnics.  They all seemed to be preparing for something.

Another man came out of the barn; carrying computer parts that looked sophisticated enough to frighten the women even more.  This was turning out to be much more frightening that they had first suspected. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 3:10 a.m.  EST

ISS Private Jet

Somewhere over the East coast of United States

Trini slept in Jason's arms.  She's never been able to sleep on planes before.  Perhaps it was some strange fear she had of flying but with Jason around, she never had to be afraid of anything.  She could always sleep with him around.

Joshua watched the couple with interest.  He's only worked with Dr. Kwan once in her years with ISS.  She was hard working, friendly, incredibly talented, and damn sexy.  But she always held herself at a distance from everyone else around her, as if she had some sort of secret that she needed to guard.  Watching her now with her fiancé was strange.  She was so vulnerably open with him.  

"Agent Lyman," the other agent whispered quickly into his ear.  

"Put it on."  He looked over at Jason Scott who frowned for a second before shaking Trini wake.  "We have a problem."

Trini came awake the same way she fell asleep, in a flash.  "What is it?"

"The terrorist just tapped into the world broadcasting system."  Josh was already turning to the television.

"Show me!"  Trini held Jason's hand in a death grip.  

It took but a moment.  

"I am Esera Trodue.  I have in my possession one hundred and thirty-two of your women, all mothers-to-be.  My demand is simple.  I want the immediate release of my son, Hipken Trodue.  I understand that the President must approval this, and am willing patient to wait for when this happens.  I will give you three days to comply.  After that, I will kill a one mother and their unborn child every hour, on the hour, until my son is back with me.  You cannot find me and you cannot stop me.  I suggest that you comply.  I will speak with you again, soon."

Trini's hand went cold in Jason's.  

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph."  The one of the agents looked with horror at the gray haired man on the screen before it blinked out of existence.  

The demands have been made.  And there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the madman will carry through with his threat.


	5. Day One, Keeping Hope

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five – Day One, Keeping Hope

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 9:45 a.m. PST

Los Angeles International Airport

Angel Grove, California

The twenty-six agents came off the plane at a dead run.  The eight black unmarked cars were sitting on the runway waiting for them when they reached LAX.  No one said as word as they piled into the car.  It was going to be an excruciating day as it is.  

"Director Emmerman wants to talk to you."  Josh handed the phone to Trini who sat in the back with Jason.  

"Yeah?"

"You ready for this?"

"No, but I don't really have a choice do I?"

"What made you change your mind?"  Emmerman had stayed behind once he approved Trini's plans.  He's never felt the need to interfere with his agent's works.

"Kimberly is one of the hostages."  Trini explained calmly, ignoring the stares from Josh and the driver, who had once worked with her.

"What?"

"You heard me.  I'm going to get her and the rest of the women back."

Emmerman was silent for a moment.  "Keep me informed."

"Okay."  She clicked the phone off before handing it back.  "ETA?"

"Two hours to Angel Grove."

"They have the stuff for me?"

"Yeah."  

"And the victims' families?'

"All have been contacted.  Most of them have been told that they're to stay at home and not do anything rash until they hear from us."

Trini nodded and sat back with her head on Jason's shoulder.  "Then we'll deal with it all when we get there."

Jason held her hand.  "Yes we will."

"Poor Tommy."  

Jason kissed her temple and leaned back.  His heart bled for his best friend.  There was nothing worse than not knowing if the one you love was all right.  It was a slow emotional torture.  Thanks god the others are there for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 10:23 a.m. PST

Somewhere Unknown

Somewhere in California

Kimberly and Aisha sat in the van and felt the queasy feeling as the altitude changed.  They were going up a mountain somewhere.  The cold was becoming worse. It's been almost four hours since they were separated from Kat, who made sure she was one of the ones that got left behind when Kimberly was pulled into the group that was being send away.  Aisha had followed quickly.  Kat had maneuvered herself into the other group without anyone noticing.  

They had said their be-careful's through glancing look that no one else noticed.  It was their job as former rangers to protect.  They all understood that.  It was going to take some doing, but they had to do what they can to stay focused on the job ahead of them.  Aisha had managed to put her silenced cell phone with a fully charged battery into the main car of their capturers.  They can only hope that no one finds it.  

"Mountain?"  Aisha leaned closer and whispered the question.

"Yeah, four thousand feet at least.  My ears won't be popping at anything less."

"Do you think we were still heading north?"  Aisha adjusted the blanket tighter against the cold.  "If we are, I'm going to guess that we're in Yosemite.  It's the only place that one can take a van this size without being pulled over for inspection."

Kimberly nodded her agreement.  They had all been camping up there once in the summer.  It was beautiful but very isolated, especially in the winter.  It was going to be harder to get help from people if there aren't anyone around for them to ask help from.  And there was no guarantee that the phones would work at this altitude.

Life just can't be simple for them , can they?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 11:35 a.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

Billy held out the glass for Tommy.  The man hadn't eaten or drank anything in almost 12 hours.  "Tommy, Jason and Trini will be there any moment.  Then we'll be ready to take this guy on."

Tommy nodded to him.  "I know that they're doing what they can.  But it's not their…."  He felt like ramming his head into the wall.  "Billy, I'm sorry.  With all the worrying I've been doing about Kim and the baby, I forgot that you and Rocky are…..Kat and Aisha…."

"Hey," Billy clapped a hand on Tommy's back.  "You're allowed.  Kim's pregnancy has been driving you to distraction.  You're allowed to worry about them and to concentrate on them."

"But you and Rocky…."

"We'll deal."  Billy looked over at Rocky who had thrown himself into this work.  "We always do."

"Billy, if…"

Screeching tires cut off anything else that might have been said.  Trini and Jason came through the door together; both composed and collect, fully in charge of the situation.  

"Tommy!"  Jason reached his best friend first.  Pulling the distraught man in a hug.  "We'll get her back!"

Tommy sighed as he watched Trini's eyes.  They were calm and steady.  It gave him hope.  "Trini!"

She stepped into his arms and felt the fear in his embrace.  "First of all, we need to get you hydrated again. You look like you've aged 10 years in the past day.  I've got to shift through the stuff they left behind and take a look at that video they made again.  I'll come get you if there's anything, okay?"

Tommy nodded, taking comfort in her authority.  It was strange, he's always been the one to lead before but Trini stepped into the role so neatly.  "I'll go in the kitchen.  Some of Kimberly's cravings might still be in there."

"You do that."  Trini smiled and nodded toward Jason.  "And take him with you.  He's worse than you are when he's got nothing to do."

Jason grinned and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  "I love a woman of authority."

"Get!"  She pointed toward the swinging doors.  When the two men disappeared through it, she turned seriously concerned eyes toward Billy.  "Now show me what you have."

Billy shook her head.  "Nothing much but I can give you some possible locations on that video."

"I knew you'd be working on it before I get here."

"They're my friends, can't just sit back and…."

"I know."  Trini hugged him tight.  "Kat is going to be okay.  She's got Kim and Aisha, they'll strong and they're rangers, they….."  She cut herself off abruptly as a handsome young man with dark brown hair and sober eyes came toward them.  

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt."  

"Not a problem," Billy held out an arm.  "Trini, this is Justin Stewart, he was the second blue turbo, took over for Rocky when he was injured.  Justin was locked away during finals when you were last here."  Justin nodded his head.  "Justin, this is Dr. Trini Kwan, the original yellow ranger."

Inclining his head in greeting, Justin looked over his shoulder.  "I want to help.  But the guy in the gray suit said that I'm not allowed to be here and that…."

Trini stopped him with one upraised arm.  "I'll talk to him.  Relax." She sighed and swept a hand through her long locks.  Her heart was pumping away at an erratic rate.  The stress was rising with every moment that she stands here without her best friend.  "Okay, I'll take care of the authorization for Justin and you guys show me what you've been working on so far."  She walked away before either one can say anything.  

Justin watched her go.  "Jason's girlfriend?"

"Fiancée.  Quite a woman, isn't she?" Billy said with a grin.  "And get that look out of your eyes."

"What?"  He shrugged his shoulder in protest.  "A man is allowed to look."

"Not in that direction you're not, especially if you want to stay healthy.  Jason will have your head."

"It's sure would be worth it though." 

Billy laughed for the first time in hours.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 11:55 a.m. PST

Somewhere Unknown

Somewhere in California

Kat stared at the window and wondered if the snow would come down any moment now.  It was getting colder by the minute, but they were in the flat lands, no snow would come here.  But the temperature can get to pretty low levels.  The women had blankets but they refused to allow a fire of anything of the sort.  

These poor women, they were so terrified.  Kat was scared as well but at least she didn't have to worry about protecting the lives that these women are carrying within them.  

"How far along are you, dear?"  

Kat turned around and looked at a dark haired woman.  "Eight months."  Kat decided that best bet was to use Kimberly's dates, her own math wasn't too great but her memory was pretty damn clear.  "The baby is due in mid January."

The woman's eyes were kind, she held out a hand.  "Amy."

"Kat."

"We're going to be okay.  I know it."

"How can you be sure?"  A blond girl looking to be two or three years younger than Kat sniffed terribly into the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders.  "They're going to kill us."

"My husband is a police man."  Amy explained.  "He always believes in the best.  And I believe in him.  He'll come for us."

"We have to have hope."  Kat said with a reassuring smile.  "I'm sure they'll get us out soon."

Some of the women took comfort in the words while others looked doubtful.  Amy smiled in reaction.  "Your husband a police man?"

"No, I'm not married."  She could have bitten her tongue off then and there.

"I'm sorry."  Amy looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"Don't be."  Kat patted the older woman's arm.  "Billy is a wonderful man.  We plan on getting married when the baby comes."  She hoped that Billy didn't mind her borrowing him for a bit.  It wasn't going to be easy to explain to these women what was really going on with her.  "He's a scientist."

"My husband is a scientist."  A petite woman with curls said with a smile.  "He's a researcher at the university."

"Mine is accountant.  He works at…"

And on and on it went.  The women shared their stories about family, husband, and other children.  Kat can only hope that they can keep their hopes up while the others find a way to save them.  Come on guys, I'm waiting for you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 11:49 a.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

"So how are you really doing?"  Jason asked as he poured a cup of coffee.  The donuts were too sugary but were the only thing available at the moment. 

"I feel like I'm going through hell."

"I hear ya, bro."  Setting food in front of the man, Jason took a seat across from the Tommy.  "We're going to get them back.  Believe that."

"I do."  Tommy sighed.  "I just need someone to kick me in the head a couple of times each hour and make sure that I know that."

"Always here to help."  Jason said with a smile.  "How's married-life treating you?"

"I'm thriving in it."  Tommy smiled with genuine happiness that shone in his eyes.  "I can't believe I waited this long, it's like I wasn't even living before."

"That good?"  Jason was having some trouble suppressing the smug grin on this face.  "We always knew that you and Kimberly have something special."

"I could say the same about you."

"No, no.  Don't get me wrong; what Trini and I have is good, it's great.  But you and Kimberly, everyone saw something special from the first moment you walked into Ernie's.  It was like lightning struck and that was it.  I don't think either one of you really knew what you had until you almost lost it all."

"You don't have to remind me."  Tommy shook his head and sipped the coffee quietly.  "I know that I'm a lucky bastard."

"Thank your lucky stars, buddy."  Jason grinned with amusement.

"You and me, what a pair.  Who knew we'd fall for one of our own?"

"Yeah, tell me about it."  Jason shook his head.  "I still can't quite pin-point the day I fell over hard."

"Don't.  Not necessary."  Tommy stood up.  "We're here and that' s all that counts."

"Amen to that."  

Jason and Tommy came into next room and watched quietly as Trini flipped through a list.  She looked up and smiled when she saw that the two were in much better moods than before.  "Hey."  Her smiled slipped as she continued to gaze at Tommy.

The two men exchanged glances as Trini became eerily quietly.  "What?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 12:01 p.m. PST

Somewhere Unknown

Somewhere in California

Kimberly felt the snow flutter to a stop on the tip of her nose.  "God it's cold."  She rubbed her arms and shivered.  "Where are we?"

"No where you need to know."  The men with the big gun said stoically.  "Move."

Kimberly glanced briefly at the gun and moved slowly toward the log cabin with the 35 other women from the five vans that had traveled together.  They had traveled a long way through some mountainous roads now.  From the height, they had to be at least eight thousand feet and probably in Yosemite Park.  But she couldn't be sure of the location.  It was hard to tell with all the tree and snow.  The log cabin wasn't too large, but the was warmer than the snowcapped mountainside.  

Piles of blankets were pushed toward the side of the big one room cabin.  The women were all shoved into the room together and they made use of the blankets and each other's body heat.  The temperature seemed to drop ten degrees for every thousand miles they went.  

One of the men lit a fire in the fireplace then they shut the door behind them.  A large padlock could be heard being clicked into place.  And the heavy iron chains were rattled to test the strength of the seal.  They were now officially locked up.  

The women were crying and fudging around.  One of them got up bravely and tried the doors, it was tightly locked.  Some of them were moving around, poking through the drawers and cabinets.  Food could be found along with a dull can opener but other than that, there was nothing in there to help them escape their prison.  

Kimberly took a deep breath.  The baby was protesting this horrible treatment by kicking her large intestines.   She was feeling pretty crappy now.  

"Sit," Aisha whispered.  "You need to rest."

"I'm okay."  Kimberly did feel tired though.  The baby really wears her out.

"I've checked out the area."  Aisha said as she handed Kimberly water from a large plastic container.  "They men went into another cabin some distance away.  They will be able to hear us if we shout but far enough that they can basically ignore us."

Okay, that gave her something to work with.  There was something about this whole thing that bothered her.  Everything about this operation was too smooth.  There was something that was wrong with this whole situation but she just hasn't been able to put her finger on it.

"We'll have to convince the women that we have to work together.  Can you gather them around the cell?"

"Yeah, hang on."  

It took ten minutes and lots of explanation as to what was going on.  "We don't even know if they will work."

"But it's a chance."  One of the women said.  

"We have to take it."

"For our babies' sakes."

"Yeah!"  

There were lots of agreements.  But since it was high noon, the signal was weak and they didn't want to risk draining the battery through futile attempts.  "We'll try later."

That cell phone gave them all hope.  It was what they needed the most, especially on this very first day.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 12:15 p.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

"Trini always makes me nervous when she gets too quiet."  Billy commented as the boys sat toward the side and watched Trini scan the screen in front of her.  Every once in a while, her fingers would fly across the keyboard furiously.  "It doesn't always bode well for us."

Adam rubbed his shoulder with his hand.  "Or it could be that she's double checking her ideas.  In which case, that means she's got a theory."

Rocky grinned.  "And you know how we love her theories."  Referring to the fact that in their last mission, ever hunch or theory Trini had always led to something that helped to defeat their enemy.

"By the way," Jason asked suddenly.  "What happened to that photo cannon that you were creating and never got done with?"  

Billy shrugged.  "I brought it back, recalibrated it.  It works now on the right frequency but we don't exactly have a use of it."

"Who knows maybe…."

"Tommy!"  Trini looked up from her computer and stared at Tommy.  "Question?"

"Shoot!"

"When did you start wearing that pager?"

Tommy glanced at the little black box at his belt.  "I got it when we found out Kimberly was pregnant.  Doctor says that it would be a good idea for me to always be in contact."

"Why not a cell phone?"  Trini asked only mildly curious.

"Can't stand the thing."

"A baby pager?"  Trini asked her eyes were bright as she asked.

"Yes."  Tommy nodded not quite following.

"Kimberly, does she have one?"

"Oh course not.  This pager is so she can call me when she goes into labor."

"So, she'd have a cell phone."  Trini tilted her head.

"Yeah, she's got a cell."  

"She keep it on her all the time."

"Yeah, all the time."

Trini turned her brilliantly excited eyes to Adam.  "Hey Adam, we didn't see cell phone being listed with Kimberly's stuff did we?"

Adam thought for a moment.  "No."

"And the other girls?"

Billy glanced at the other.  "Of course.  They all have cell phones but no one found it with their stuff.  They've still got their cell phones on them."

Dr. Trini Kwan was practically glowing with pleasure.  "Which means that Kimberly was on top of things.  She's got the girls ready.  All we have to do is wait for her to call and track and signal."

Tommy's eye lit up with hope.  "Kim."  They had hope.  They have a plan now.


	6. Dealing

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six – Dealing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 3:45 p.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

"How is it going, Billy?"  Jason asked as he looked over his friend's shoulders.  The numbers, symbols and signal marks were confusing and disorientating.  But Jason knew that his friend thrived on this kind of things.  

"So far, I've isolated Kimberly and Kat's cell phone signals."  Billy's eyes never left the screen.  He's been at this for almost two hour now and his eyes were beginning to feel the strain.  "Anytime the computer registers them, we'll be ready to track.  I'm working on Aisha's now."

Temporary worktables were set up in the dojo and topped with computers and other machinery.  They were working on a way to track cell phone signals.  Billy and his computer genius mind was doing double overtime as he put together a program that could do so within as close to a location as they could.  So far, it was probably costing someone close to a billion dollars.  Not that anyone in the dojo particularly cares at the moment.  

Trini was on the computer again with her fingers tapping away rapidly.  Several maps of California and the near by states were set out beside her.  Her worktable resembled something from a movie, with all kinds of material.  

"Satellite dish is here!"  Josh said as he walked in with two men.  "Where do you guys want it?"

"Roof!"  Trini and Billy answered at the same time.  They looked at each other with smiles.  

Billy got up and moved toward the big metal dish.  "We want to align it with he local cell phone companies airwaves.  It's on the north western region, which means that we have to…."  Billy scratched his head.  

Trini looked over her shoulders.  "Why don't you boys go up to the roof and position it?  Billy, go with them.  That way you can adjust the angles to where you want it."

Jason nodded.  "Tommy and I can help.  We'll see about getting some tools."

Billy agreed and they all left the room leaving Trini to her thoughts.  

Dr. Kwan was seriously disturbed.  There was something about this whole thing that just stinks.  They were missing a piece of the puzzle here.  First the kidnapping, the grenades, the transportation of hostages, the live broadcast, the demands, this wasn't the work of a frantic deranged man.  Everything was just little too organized.  It was as if he had thought of all the contingencies.  But what they hadn't counted on was capturing a couple of former rangers.  That could possibly throw their whole plan off.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 3:55 p.m. PST

Angel Grove Police Department – 5th Precinct

Angel Grove, California

Rocky Descantos sat at his desk digging through the files that Trini had sent him to get.  While the files were important, he had a feeling that Trini sent him away simply because his nerves were shot to hell and she could tell that he needed a few moments away from the other rangers.  

His heart had stopped for those few precious moments when he saw Aisha's name on the list of women taken hostage.  It was one thing to suspect something like that, but it was another to have it typed out in black and white in front of him.  It was a horrifying moment when he realized that he could very well lose her.

As much as he teased Adam for playing damn cupid and causing him to react like a green eyed monster, he will forever be grateful to the guy for showing him what he kept trying to bury in his heart.  God, it had been hard.  He has loved Aisha Campbell for what seemed like forever but they had been friend.  And he couldn't have risked that friendship for anything in the world, not even for a few moments of absolute bliss.  But Adam and his schemes……  

He came damn close to the edge that time.  Well hell, he even punched Adam in the face for it.  

If anything happened to Aisha now, he wasn't sure if he could handle it.  Everyone understood Tommy's almost petrifying fear of losing Kim and the baby, but him and Aisha…..  they were something else.  Different but very much the same.  

"Descantos!"  Detective Jeremy Bayliss came over and sat on Rocky's desk.  "Okay, spill it."

"Spill what?"  Rocky didn't bother to look up from his search of the files.

"You know what?"  Balyiss nodded at the spanking new ISS badge pined under his detective shield.  "What's with the new assignment?  And what the hell is ISS?  The boss isn't saying a world about all this."

"Sorry, but everything in need to know basis."  Rocky said slamming his drawers shut.  "I gotta go."

"Not even a little clue?"

"Let's just say that if I tell you, I'd have to kill you."  Rocky said as he stood up.  "Don't worry, it was on a merit basis so you weren't discriminated against!"  He grinned with amusement.

Bayliss grinned back and shoved him.  "Go on, get out of here, hot shot.  Just get your job done.  Bring them girls back!"

Rocky nodded his head and headed for the door.  "Don't worry, I have every intention of bring them all back, safe and sound."   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 6:58 p.m. EST

Pentagon – Conference Room

Washington DC

"Tell me you have contingency plan in place?"  General Sherman looked at Ballard as if he's lost his mind.  "Tracking through cell phone signals."

"Three of our people are in there and they have phones.  If we can track them, then we can use the next two days to come up with a way to capture the menace and not have to turn a killer on the loose."  Ballard explained with patience.  The FBI and CIA weren't that much help sitting there like a couple of kids that's done wrong and waiting for punishment.  

"And just now the hell did Esera Trodue get off your radar?"  The general turned to the three agents sitting across the table. "How could you not have kept an eye on the father?"

"We drop the ball, sir."  The CIA agent looked like a young first year that got stuck with the job of reporting the embarrassing stuff to the upper brass cause the big boys at headquarters didn't feel like being yelled at by a five star general.

"Well pick it up!"  The general yelled in the agent's general direction.  "We can't afford for this to go bad on us.  For god sakes, these are pregnant women in there!  The biological procurers of life here."

Ballard stood up now.  "We understand that Pentagon has prepared forces?"

"Yeah," General Sherman handed over three thick files to his left.  "This is the profile on Trodue Sr. and this one is on junior.  The last one is on the bombing.  I'll get you the file on the flyers we have in place outside of Nevada.  As far as the satellites go, we haven't picked up big movements but so close to LA it's impossible to pick them out from space.  You'll have whatever you want."

"Thank you General.  Dr. Kwan has everything under control for now on the West coast.  I've sent three agents there with our own files on Trodue.  Hopefully it would help her while she's working on the tracking.  In the mean time, I need to return to New York."

"We'll be in touch then."  The General stood up and shook hands with Ballard.  "My eldest girl is seven months along with her first.  I hate to be the family members of those women.  I can't imagine as worse kind of torture."

"I think that's what the madman wants.  Emotional pain can spur people and countries on more often than not."

"Yes."  The man nodded.  "This Esera Trodue is a smart man."

"Yes, but we've met smarter ones."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 3:59 p.m. PST

782 Ember Rose Lane, Apt. 2B – Tanya Sloan's Residence

Angel Grove, California

She felt numb, cold from the inside.  This nightmare has barely begun and she's feeling like it was the end of the world.  The night had been spent tossing and turning in the bed.  All the old nightmares were back in full force this time.  Nightmares that haunted her for so long she can't even remember a time that she didn't have tome around.  Fears of losing and costing the lives of innocents.  This time, it was the unborn innocents.  

The doorbell registered somewhere in the back of her mind.  She got up to answer it, not particularly caring who it was or what they wanted as long as it was quick and not too taxing to the mind.  She vaguely remembered calling in the morning to tell them that she would not be in due to a family emergency.

"Tanya, you all right?"  Adam asked as the wooden figure that stood at the door stared blankly at him.  "What is it?  What's wrong?"

"Nothing."  She opened the door wider to let him in.  Adam she didn't mind having around.  He had brought her home yesterday when it appeared that she was in no state to drive herself.  "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good."  He didn't like the way her eyes were glazed and distance.  Something was lost in them.  "Tanya, talk to me.  What is it?"

She turned chocolate eyes at him.  "Have you ever been so scared that you didn't know what to do?"

"Sure," he sat down and patted the seat next to him.  "When I was shot, I was so afraid that I would die and that I just laid there not even trying to clot the wound.  Lost too much blood cause I couldn't react."

"Did it hurt?"

"The bullet wound, no.  I was in too much shock to feel anything."  Adam smiled reassuringly.  "Is that what you are worried about?  Getting hurt?  Totally understandable given your leg just healed from the last mission."

Tanya glanced down at the scar on her leg.  It was an ugly thing but she didn't mind.  "No, that's not it."

"What is it, Tanya?  You know you can tell me."  He coxed as she sat there in silence.  "Whatever it is, I'll help you get through it.  I promise."

She smiled at him, her eyes alive for the first time since he walked through the door.  "I know you would.  But this is something beyond your help."  She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.  "How is everything going with the investigation?"

"Billy is working on tracking them through cell phones.  Trini is making plans to bring in reinforcement.  Jason is worried about Trini overworking herself again.  Tommy is slightly calmer now that that a plan is in place.  Rocky is running around trying to keep from having to worry about Aisha and not doing a very good job of it.  And you and I are sitting here in your living room couch pretending not to be scared shitless over this whole thing."  He looked at her with concerned eyes.  "Does that cover everyone?"

Tanya smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.  "Anyone ever tell you that you're the best medicine for a girl's nightmares?"

"No, but it's nice to hear that."  He glanced at the clock on the wall.  "We need to get back to the dojo.  I'm pretty sure the others are getting ready to get started soon."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "Okay, I'm ready."

"Umm…." He glanced at her attire.  "You might want to think about putting some clothes on first."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 4:31 p.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

Trini chewed on the end of her pen and looked at the plan in front of her.  Billy had been thorough with his mapping of what can happen.  He has got every contingency completely mapped out and reacted.  It's all very analytical and good but there are always variables that one cannot predict.  That was the trouble, she can't afford for anything to go wrong, not with so many lives at stake.  

Travis Larken stood at the doorway with the biggest grin on his face as he watched the every studious Trini Kwan pick away at the puzzle before her.  She was very much the same girl he remembered from his college days in Oxford.  Damn, she was still every bit as sexy with those mile long legs and ebony hair as she had been back in college.  

"Still chewing on your writing instruments?  I thought you'd have learn to rid yourself of that vile habit by now, my dear doctor." 

Turning about, Trini couldn't believe her eyes.  "Oh my god!  It can't be!"

"Ah, but it is."  Travis grinned at her with amusement.  "You're looking rather well, my dear.  How are you?"

The English accent meant nothing as Trini had gotten quite use to it while living in England, but that tone of voice and the way he held himself, no one could be more charming than Lord Travis Christopher Larken, Viscount of Ashbrook.  "What are you doing here?"

"The boys at ISS thought you might like the psych profile on this guy."  He handed over a thick file filled with stuff.  "Edward is on vacation so they sent me as backup for you.  I'm your man in every shape and form.  Whatever you need, you just tell me and I'll get it for you."

She smiled with delight.  It's been too long since she's seen the charming rogue.  "Where have you been in the past year?  I haven't seen you since…. Morocco."

"I've been deep under for the past eight months.  Just pulled out stake three days ago and this thing hit.  They weren't going to put me in until they heard that you too the case.  Heard you quit the force?"  Travis had been terribly disappointed in learning that this was going to be only a temporary assignment since Trini was no longer part of the organization.  He had missed her most of all in his long track through the Arabian underworld.  

"Yeah, I had to get out before I burn out."  She smiled at him, that same deep smile that lit up the room.

"So why did you take this case then?  Can't see it as your thing.  Nothing chemical, medical, or pathological about this case." 

"Kimberly got snatched up in it."  

"Kim?"  Travis's brows furrowed in a frown.  "I thought all the hostages were pregnant women."

"Kim's eight months along."  Trini explained.

"What?  But…."

The voices coming from the back cut him off as he was about to ask for more explanation.  Eight men entered the room talking all at once, everyone trying to get their say in at the same time and listening to one another at the same time.  It was quite an interesting scene and Trini seemed particularly amused by it all.  

"Travis!"  Josh pulled the man into a bear hug.  "Where have you been, you dirty dog?"

"Out saving the world, my friend."  He was glad to see another familiar face.  "What are you doing here?"

"They call me in before they found out that Trini wanted in on the case."  Josh smiled.  "How was Arabia?"

"Shut up."  He grinned in reaction.  His darkened skin could attest to the long days in the hot sun.

Trini stood up now realizing that if Travis was here, he's going to need to get along with the others like Edward did.  She could only hope he doesn't make an ass of himself before she gets a chance to clear a few things up.  Of course, that would be amusing to watch all in itself.

"Travis, I want you to meet part of my special unit."  Trini indicated with her head for him to follow her over to where the men were gathered around Billy's computer equipment.  "Guys?  A moment?"  

All four turned as one toward them.  Travis found himself facing some of the most interesting people he's met in a while.  He wondered briefly where Trini picks up these odd people she always seem to be coming up with.  

"Guys, this is Travis Larken.  He was my partner some time back and he and I went to college in Oxford together."  Trini nodded toward them.  "Travis, these are the people from my home town.  This is Billy, our computer expert."

"The guy that helped with the…."  He indicated with his hand but said no more since it was classified material.

"Yes."  She smiled though the guys already knew about that particular mission some two years back.  "This is Justin Stewart.  Billy bought him in on this."

Travis frowned.  "You're a little young for this."

Justin shrugged.  "I'm doing this for Kim and the others."

Travis nodded his understanding.  "Then I thank you for it."

Trini smiled in reaction to that little exchange.  "This is Thomas Oliver, Kimberly's husband and father of her child.  He owns this dojo that we've temporarily transformed into a command center."

"Oh," Travis nodded now that his earlier question has been answered.  "Little Kim married, wow.  I'm totally shocked.  I thought she was never going to get over that guy from her high school years.  Swore she she'd never marry."

Trini laughed, as did the others.  "Same guy, Travis."

"Oh!"  Travis grinned and shook hands with Tommy.  "Well congratulations then.  We'll bring her back, don't you worry about it."  He turned suddenly to Trini and wiggled his eyebrows.  "Well, dreams do come true for people.  What do you say, Trini, even Kim changed her mind.  How about you and me, huh?  We can fly to Rio and get married before the sun even sets."  He was grinning like a fool and all Trini could do was laugh her head off.  

When she finally had control of herself, she moved to stand by Jason.  "Travis, this is Jason Scott.  My fiancé."

Travis cringed visibly and peeked at the muscular arms that poked out from the short sleeve shirt that man was wearing.  "Open mouth, insert foot."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 5:17 p.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

"So," Jason leaned against the table that Travis was working on and crossed his arms.  "Just how bad do you want my fiancée?"

Travis winced and shook his head.  "Not bad enough to go up against you and your mega-arms."

Jason smiled and shook his head.  "Relax, I'm not jealous."

"You're not?"  He was surprised.  Heck, if he had Trini, he'd want to smash any man that even looks at her. "Why not?"

"Cause I know Trini."

"Huh?"

"Ever been in love?"  Jason asked as he glanced across the room at where Trini and Billy were busy hooking up whatever it was they were talking about hooking up.

"Several times."

Jason chuckled.  "No, I don't mean infatuations.  I mean, real love.  The stuff that the poets write about and the movies want to capture everyday."

"You lost me."

"I'm in love with Trini, 100%.  And she knows that.  Whatever makes her happy, I'll do.  If being with another person would make her happy, I'd gladly bow out and let them be together, cause it makes her happy.  When you're in love, you'll do anything to make the object of your affection content with life.  Even if it means that I don't get to be a part of it."  Jason smiled at Travis's stunned face.  "I know that Trini is happy with me.  She loves me and has agreed to marry me.  She's loyal, wise, beautiful, and wonderful.  I know that.  So for what reasons do I have to be jealous of?"

Travis shook his head and groaned.  "Okay, now I'm jealous."

Jason laughed with amusement.

Trini glanced at them and smiled.  It was nice to see Jason making an effort to get along with her old comrades.  She knew that she had nothing to worry about where he was concern, ever good-natured, Jason could easily calm their fears, even after the blunter Travis made.  

"You sure it's wise to let them talk together?"  Billy asked as he reconnected the cable for the satellite interface.  

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know.  Maybe cause Jason could kill the guy with his bare hands if he wanted to."

"But he won't."

"Travis doesn't know that."

"I think that's what Jason is telling him now."

"How do you know that?"  Billy frowned at the three colored wires that seem to go nowhere.  "What is this?"

"Cause I know Jason.  And that's for the sound interface."

"If it's not turned on, no sound."

"Don't need it then.  But if you're in communication, we can record and analysis background noise for location at a later time."  Trini helped him hook up the speakers.  "Ready?"

"I still need Aisha's SIM card number."

"I have it on file."  Trini said as she reached across to get it.  "Tommy is getting a little edgy again."

"Can you blame him?"

"JASON!"  Trini called as she handed Aisha's card number to Billy for input.  

Jason jogged over and kissed Trini on the cheek.  "You rang?"

She smiled.  "Could you go spar with Tommy or something?  I think he might need the outlet."

He glanced over to where his best friend sat twisting the phone cords into a mess.  "I think you might be right.  Keep working on that while I deal with our friend."  He leaned in and kissed her again as she smiled and watched him jog over to his friend and talk him into a friendly sparring game.  

Billy grinned as he worked.  "You've got him whipped good."

"Does not."  She smacked him over the back of the head.  "What a horrible thing to say!"

"It's only the truth."

"Is not."

"He came when you called, like a good little puppy."

She was seriously tempted to smack him again.  "You're a pain in the ass, Billy.  And he came cause he loves me."

"Like I said, whipped!"


	7. Where in the World?

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven – Where in the World?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 6:02 p.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

Billy rubbed his eyes as everything became a blur.  He's been up too long, that was the problem.  Blinking his eyes behind his gold-rimmed glasses, he stared at the screen again. No….something was wrong with the screen.  Shit!

"Trini!"  

Trini looked over to where the computer genius was working and put down her files.  "What is it?"

"Tell me what you see?"  Billy asked moving away from the screen in front of him.  

"Tell me what I'm looking at first?"  Trini asked as she pulled up a chair with a sigh.  

"I've inputted the tracking for all three of their cell phones.  They are color coded so that I know which one pops up at any given time.  I used green for Kim, pink for Kat and yellow for Aisha, obvious reasons.  It's supposed to interface with the computer tracking system of the global net.  So, my questions is: what's wrong with this picture?"

Trini studied the image before her, all the lines were jumbled up and there were four dots for three women and no color.  She watched it a little longer until she began to feel her eyes cross.  Shaking her head, she sighed.  "I can't tell."  She rubbed her eyes, all the bright white lines on black background was giving her a headache.  "Billy can you change the colors?"

"Yeah, what do you like?"

"Um…"  She hadn't actually thought about it.  "Light blue on white."  It was the colors that Jason used for his blue-prints.  It was always easier on the eyes.

"Okay."  Billy's hand flew across the keys.  

"Jason!"  Trini called turning around in time to see flat of Jason's foot connecting with the side of Tommy's helmet padded head.  She winced with sympathy as Tommy fell to the ground.  "Honey I need you for a moment."

"Okay!"  Jason called back to her.  "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah," Tommy said as he got up.  "Didn't see that one coming."

"You were distracted."  Jason said as he pulled off the thin gloves.  

"Sorry about that."  Tommy said as he too began to remove his sparring equipment.  "I wanted to…."

"Easy, I understand."  Jason said with a smile.  "We'll try again later.  Trini wants to me now."

Tommy nodded and followed his friend over.  

Trini kissed Jason on the lips before turning to Tommy.  "You okay?"

"Fine."

"Sorry if Jason was…."

"Not his fault.  I wasn't paying attention."

Trini shrugged and sat down again.  "Jason, what do you see?"

Jason glanced at the computer-generated picture in front of him.  It took a moment.  "Two maps that are over laid on different geographic regions."

Billy smacked his forehead.  "Damn!"  He frowned at the computer.  "Two of them are on at the same time in two different places.  Shit!  Okay, we need two more computers, I want to track them separately."

Trini pulled out her cell.  "You got it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 6:23 p.m. PST

Farmlands of California

Somewhere, California

Katherine looked at her cell phone again from beneath her blanket.  She didn't want to alarm anyone with it.  The women were all napping now.  Last night had been long and horrifying, the day hadn't been any better.  Now, they were all tired out from their ordeal.  

The news had been full of their recent kidnapping.  She thank the gods that Aisha had talked her into getting a phone that carried global internet access so she can see what was going on outside this little hole in the wall.  But information was limited and all she knew was that all available law enforcement agencies was on the case.  

Time was growing short for all of them, the end of the first day is just less than six hours away.  She didn't want to think what would happen if they didn't give into the madman's demands and there was no rescue to be had.  Come on guys, give me some sort of sign that you're doing something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 7:12 p.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

"Set them up along that wall."  Trini directed as more equipment was unloaded.  

Billy ignored the den of people and concentrated on the short simple e-mail message.  It read very simply: Working on rescue, keep cell on, sit tight.-PR.  He hoped that the girls remembered that PR stood for Power Rangers.  

Trini came and sat beside Billy.  "Are you sure that that's a good idea?"

"I need to give them hope."  Billy said in a short whisper.  "Trini, I…"

"I understand."  She nodded her head and looked over at the three additional computers being set up now.  "Get cracking on those babies and I'll keep working on getting man power for the rescue."

"Who would have thought that the prisoners wouldn't all be kept together?"  Billy muttered to himself as he got up to work on the other machines.

Trini waited until he was out of ear shot, "I would."  

It bothered her that the hostages were kept in separate locations, it made track and find harder for them.  But what disturbed her the most is the possibility that this was not just a simple father-wants-to-rescue-son scenario.  Everything was planned out too perfectly, down to the don't-put-all-your-eggs-in-one-basket technique.  Some piece of the puzzle was missing from this and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was.  

The files on Esera Trodue sat on Trini's worktable, she's poured over the stuff with a fine toothcomb but still came up with nothing.  Time for new eyes to have a crack at them while she dealt with the new problem of multiple rescue schemes.  "Rocky?"

The former red ranger looked up and held her gaze for a moment.  "Yes?"

"Want to do something really mind numbing and tedious?"

"Not really but I'm going to guess that you're going to give it to me anyways."  He got up with a slight smile and came over.  "What is it?"

"Psych profile on our guy."

"You want me to…" He gestured with his hand to the file.

"No, I want you to find out what kind of wine he likes with his last meal."  She made a face.  "Get going!"

Rocky grinned and nodded his head and took the file.  "How's Billy coming along with that computer tracking?"

"He's setting up separate ones for the girls now.  Looks like we may be looking at a multiple holding pattern."

"Damn!"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 7:21 p.m. PST

Mountains of California

Somewhere, California

The insistent beeping of Kim's cell phone as they turned it on had the women in the cabin gasping in alarm as the all glanced at the door to make sure no one heard that.  Three women scrambled to the window to keep a lookout for their capturers.  They could not afford to get caught.  

Kimberly's competent hand punched the buttons of the little device of hope. 

"What is it?"

"What's going on?"

"Is it the battery?"

Kimberly looked at the machine with interest.  "It's an e-mail."

"What does it say?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she read the brief message.  The smile on the face gave the others hope.  "It's message from some friends of mine.  They're working on getting us the hell out of this place."  She looked up with bright eyes.  "They must have figured out that I still have my cell phone with me.  They're pin pointing our location with the global tracking system using my SIM card.  We're to sit tight and keep the phone on."

The others looked ready to cry with relief.  This was the best news they've heard since learning of the phone.

"There's hope?"

"We're going to get rescued?"

"Better turn it to silence!"

"Oh god."

Aisha and Kimberly exchanged glances as Kimberly mouthed power-rangers to her.  The former yellow ranger nodded her head and glanced at the others.  They were all so happy that rescue was a possibility that no one else notice.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 10:42 p.m. EST

ISS New York Headquarters – Director's Office

New York City, New York

"How does it look?"  Emmerman's voice came through the phone clearly.

"Trini and Billy have the place running like a well oiled machine.  They're working on the tracking now."  Ballard rubbed his eyes, three hours of sleep was simply not enough.  He was exhausted beyond anything he had felt before.  It was getting harder to concentrate now.  

"We have locations?"  Emmerman sounded every bit as back as Ballard felt.

"Not yet, but we did get something."  Ballard glanced at the big coffee pot sitting at the side but decided against it.  He needed sleep tonight.  "Something about overlying maps of different locale.  They're setting up different trackers now.  They felt that they should have something by the time the night is through."

"Man power?"

"FBI is offering ground troops."

"Good."  Emmerman sighed into the phone.  "Get Pentagon in on this.  Let's get the ground troops as well."

"We need covert.  Too many people can drive the terrorists into a frenzy."

"Good point.  Talk to CIA then."

"Will do."

"And for goodness sakes, get some sleep Richard.  You sound worse than I feel."  Emmerman admonished.  

"I can say the same for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 7:46 p.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

Billy grinned as two e-mails came back short and sweet.  One was from his Katherine: Sitting tight, hurry-KH.  The other was from Kimberly: Aisha w/ me, in mountain area, other CP on truck on leader.  Hurry!-K&A.  It gave them something to work with.  And it gave them all relief to know that the girls were okay.  

"Are they set up yet?"  Trini asked over Billy's shoulder.

"Almost," Billy said as he sighed.  His eyes hurt and his hands felt numb.  The lack of sleep in the last two days was beginning to catch up to him fast.  "All we have to do is connect all three computers to this one and separate the…"  His voice trailed off as he concentrated on the work at hand.  

Trini shook her head and headed off to see Tanya.  The girl had been walking around like the living dead for some time now.  "You okay?"

Tanya smiled.  "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Tanya looked at he friend.  "I was freaking out earlier but Adam helped and now…"

"You're still freaked but less panicky now."  Trini hazard a guess.  

A twinkle erupted in Tanya's eyes.  "Something like that."

"What did he say to you?"

"You know Adam…."  He looked over at the dark haired man and smiled.  "He always seems to know what to say when it comes to calming a woman down."

Trini almost laughed.  "Interested?"

Her eyes twinkled again.  "A little.  Helping him get Aisha and Rocky together gave me ideas."

Trini laughed with delight.  "Good for you.  You should go for it.  We all lead such strange lives that when the chance comes; you have to seize it.  I say jump him the first chance you get."

Tanya's eyes went wide with shock the brimmed with laugher.  She could believe the prim and proper Trini would be encouraging her to jump their fellow former ranger.  "You know, I wonder if…"

"Trini!"  Travis jogged in and handed her the cell phone in his hand.  "You're going to want to take this."

Trini put the ear piece to her left ear.  "Trini here."

"Trini!"  Kimberly's voice was filled with relief.  "Listen, I don't want to waste battery.  I've got a hunch.  These guys are so uniformed that they remind of that little trip to Bangkok we took a while back.  Check into Trodue's past affiliations, I think they might be military."

"Got it.  Any else?"

"Tell Tommy that I love him." 

"You take care.  We'll get to you soon."

"I hope so.  I'm afraid that some of these women aren't going to be able to hold on."

"What do you mean?"  Trini's brows were knit with concern as the others came forward, trying to catch anything.  

"Some of them are close to term.  I'm afraid the stress may induce labor."

"Shit!"

"I know."  Kimberly sighed with concern.  "Hurry, okay?"

"We'll try.  Love you girl!"

"Me too."  

The click of the line going dead was louder than the first shot fired at Concord.  They all looked at one another, all knowing that they were being counted on to bring their friends and loved ones home. Kimberly's call did give them hope for the best.  It took a moment but they stirred from their silence.  

"Okay. Travis, I need files from all known associations that Trodue was affiliated with.  I don't care how, just do it.  We're looking at military here."  Travis nodded and took off.  "Rocky, see if you find Adam and get something on the local stuff."  Rocky put down the stack of files he had been carrying and headed toward the door.  "Tanya, go with Rocky and see if you can help out there."  Tanya gave Trini a grateful smile for keeping her in the action.  "Billy, keep working on those tracking signals.  I need locations."  Billy nodded his head and sighed.  

Trini sat down and closed her eyes.  She really needed a long hot bubble bath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 9:35 p.m. PST

Farmlands of California

Somewhere, California

"Oh no."  

The women all turned to the sound of distress coming from the other end of the room.  A young woman, in her early twenties, long limp dark brown hair clung to her head saturated with perspiration.  Her breaths were coming in short painful ones.  She held her hand to her bulging stomach and leaned back against the side of the wall.  A small pool of wetness had gathered underneath her.

Katherine swallowed hard.  The situation just go worse.  "Are you…?"

The woman's warm blue eyes opened to look at her.  "My water just broke."

"Oh no."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 1, 2002 – 10:03 p.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

"I got it!"  Billy's voice startled everyone else in the room.  "All three locations pin pointed."

"Where?"  Trini asked ash she rubbed her blurring eyes.

"Katherine is located in the Monterey area, lots of farm lands and heavy wind generators, which would explain why her signal kept going in and out.  Kim and Aisha are in Yosemite park, top peak of the Granited Mountain.  It's going to take some doing to get over there.  Aisha's cell is suppose to be on the truck that Trodue took when he left the hostages.  That signal has been pinpointed off shore."

"Off shore?"  Tommy's brows came together.  "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to say that where ever Aisha stashed it, it's on Trodue.  And that man is where northeast of the Catalina Islands."  Billy said as he punched in the coordinates  "We're looking at a three way mission here."

Trini nodded and realized that it was time to move the troops.  "Okay, let's get this show on the road."


	8. The Long Night

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eight – The Long Night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 12:13 a.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

Jason came up behind Trini and rubbed her shoulders as she got off a conference call with Pentagon, ISS headquarters in London and New York, the director of FBI, the director of CIA, and the Governor of California.  It was a long and rather trying call that lasted well over an hour.  She was exhausted.

"You want something to eat?"  Jason asked feeling the tension in her body.  His big hands kneed the knots that had formed around her collar and back of the neck.  "You need to rest if we're to pull this off tomorrow."

"I can say the same thing to you."  Trini said closing her eyes and allowing herself a moment of peace with her fiancé.  "How are you doing?"

"I'm calm and collect, which is more than I can say for Tommy.  That boy is jumping out of his skin."  

"Can you blame him?"  Trini asked looking up at him from her seat.  "I love you Jason."

The man that once been the red and gold ranger leaned down and kissed that sweet mouth turned up him.  "And you know that I adore you."

"Tommy is going to be so mad at me tomorrow."  Trini remarked before she got up.

"Why?"  Jason asked with a frown.

"I'm not going to let him go after Kimberly's team."  Trini explained quietly eyeing the former green, white and red ranger.  

"Why won't you…"  Jason's mind whirled for a moment.  "Oh, cause he's too close to this.  In his enthusiasm, you're afraid he might compromise the mission?"

"You bet your sweet little ass that he would."  Trini shook her head.  "I hate doing it to him but I need his head clear over this."

"Where are you sending him?"

"Out to sea."  She smiled sweetly at Jason.  "I see nothing wrong with letting Tommy take out his anger on the big man himself."

Jason laughed.  "Trodue better watch out.  Tommy is going to beat the shit out of him."

"I know."  Trini grinned with some delight.  "Hey, I'm going to go call Zack with an update.  He's been waiting by the phone for the last two days."

"How is he?"

"Sorry that he can't come."  

"Hey, we all understood.  His broken leg laid him up for so long.  To ask him to leave the company now while he's in the middle of something would be cruel."  Jason smiled and kissed Trini again.  "Well you get some rest after the phone call while I go talk to Tommy?"

"Why are you talking to Tommy?"  She asked suspiciously.  "Are you going to…"

"You're my soon-to-be-bride.  The least I can do is help you deal with a very angry husband of your best friend."

"And your best friend to boot."  Trini reasoned out with a smile.  "Thanks, honey."

"No problem.  Go home afterwards."

"You coming?"

"Yeah, as soon as I take care of reasoning with Tommy."

"Then I'll wait for you.  I sleep better with you next to me."

"Okay then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 12:35 a.m. PST

Farmlands of California

Somewhere, California

"Deep breaths honey."

"Keep her legs up."

"Someone get a warm towel."

Kat watched in helplessness as the women all gathered around the soon-to-be-mother.  They all rallied around the woman in support and to help her bring her child to this world.  The guards had come in during all the commotion but quickly left when the realized what was happening.  

"Someone get her some water."

"Bring another blanket."

"We need a pair of scissors."

"Breath, kid.  Keep breathing."

"This could take hours."

            The mother to be was panting with pain and her eyes filled with tears.  "I want my Peter."

"We know kid, we know."

"Keep breathing."

"Hold this.  Squeeze it when the pain comes."

Kat didn't know what to do.  Turning away from the others, she punched in an e-mail as quickly as she could.  Woman in labor now!  Hurry!-KH.  She could only hope the others come soon.  Who knows what can happen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 12:35 a.m. PST

The Nemesis

Off the shores of Catalina Island, Pacific Ocean

Esera Trodue stared at the TV screen in front of him with a sense of numbness in his heart.  The explosion happened again and again in his mind as well as on the screen.  Everything happened in slowly motion, the bomb, the explosion, the screaming people.  

You cannot take away from a man something that was deadly important.  Everyone will pay as he has.  This Christmas will be one no one will forget.  He'll give them something to celebrate!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 12:35 a.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

The phone rang and rang.  Tommy glanced about impatiently.  He could feel his temper rise with every ring but he kept it in check.  

"Hello?"  the sleepy voice attested to Tommy's guess as to why the phone wasn't picked up.

"Justin?"

"Yeah?  What is it, Tommy?  Did something break?"  Justin's voice became clearer and clearer as he spoke, his mind coming awake.

"Kind of.  We're pulling in troops tonight and moving out tomorrow morning for a rescue.  Can you make it?"  Tommy asked as he watched Trini and Jason speak.  The two hugged in an embrace that reminded Tommy of the many times he and Kimberly would hold each other simply to comfort.  

"Of course.  What time do you need me?  I have to make an excuse with my dad."  Justin asked running a hand through his now short cropped hair.  "Tommy?"

Tommy pulled his gaze away from the embracing couple and tried to focus on the conversation at hand.  "Sorry.  Can you get here around seven?"

"Sure, not a problem.  You all right?"

"I will be by tomorrow."

"Okay.  I'll see you tomorrow then.  And get some rest." Justin urged.  "You have to be ready for anything."

"Don't worry, I'll be ready."  Tommy said and hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Hey!"  Jason walked up just as Tommy hung the phone up and looked at a rather haggard face.  "You need sleep man.  Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Tommy sighed.  "I don't know if I can sleep.  Every time I close my eyes, I see Kim's face."

"It's going to be all right."  Jason said reassuringly.  "Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

Jason glanced at Trini, who was once again on the phone, then turned back.  "Trini decided that she's going to send you after Trodue."

"What?"  Tommy's eyes narrowed.  "No, I'm going after Kim and the baby."

"Tommy…"

"You tell your girlfriend that…"

"Stop right there."  Jason's eyes went dark with anger.  "Don't you dare take that tone with me."

"Jason!"

"Tommy!  Just stop and think."  Jason pushed against Tommy's chest as the man made to get up from the stool next to the phone.  "You're too close to this and everyone knows it but you.  If Trini was up there you'd be having this conversation with me right now."

Tommy took a keep breath and calmed himself.  He could feel the blood racing in his head.  It took a moment, but he really thought it over.  "Okay, I get your point."

Jason's eyes watched the emotions in Tommy's.  "You're not going to argue with me anymore?"

"No."  He sighed with pain.  "And I owe you an apology.  I shouldn't have…"

"Forget it."  Jason said with a pat to the other man's back.  "I know how you feel."

"Well I still shouldn't have gone off like that."

"You were thinking with your heart not your mind there."

"And I owe Trini an apology."

"Don't worry about it.  I think she more than expect you to react that way."  Jason grinned and sighed with some regret.  "I wish…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing.  I just wish this were all over with.  Trini and I have to re-plan the wedding."

"Oh that.  I'm so sorry man."

"Me too.  I want to marry her as soon as possible."

Tommy turned to look at his best friend.  "You're really in love, huh?"

"Yeah, who would have guessed it?"

"That's great, bro.  And don't worry, everything will work out."

Jason nodded.  "Trini and I are going back to my place for some sleep before tomorrow.  Want a ride?"

"No, there's a cot in the back of the dojo I'm going to use.  You go on."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya."  Tommy smiled and watched his two friends take off for some much deserved rest.  Picking up the phone and flipping through the handy-dandy list of number that Kimberly put up, he punched in an unfamiliar number.  "I want to talk to the director.  Tell him it's Agent Hart's husband."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 12:42 a.m. PST

Angel Grove Police Department – 5th Precinct

Angel Grove, California

The place was emptied out except for those pulling the graveyard shift.  Tanya rubbed her eyes as she shut the file.  It was time to get some sleep.  Rocky and Adam were still making notes and pouring through the dozens of files that Agent Larken bought down for them.  There were dozens of them.

Adam played with a pen as he marked down yet another member of the Muslim syndicate.  This was turning out to be a real showcase of hardened ex-military turncoats.  "Damn!"

"What's up?"  Rocky asked as he put down his own pen and looked at the growing list of military trained cons.  "Anything interesting?"

"Same as before.  Trini better prepare the guys, were looking at guys that are trained to do this kind of thing everyday."  Adam shook his head.  "I think we may have a serious problem if we're moving military against military.  I've tracked most of these guys, and about 80% of them are dead but there are more than enough to give us headaches like crazy."

"Should we pull the military back then?"

"We need the man power."

"Not if we do covert stuff.  Use the main force as a pull out unit instead."  Rocky reasoned.  "Most of us have been doing this whole cloak and dagger thing for so long that we're more than enough to pull this off."

Adam sat back and thought it over.  "What do you think, Tanya?"

The former yellow ranger shook her head.  "I think that the less people involved the less chances of people getting killed."

The others nodded their head.  "We'll talk to Trini tomorrow morning then.  Knowing Jason, he's probably already made sure Trini is in bed."

Adam laughed.  "Yeah, that's a man in love for you.  Speaking of which, how are you holding up bro?"

Rocky smiled but shook his head.  "I'll be better tomorrow."  Picking up his jacket and slipping his gun into his holster, he got up to leave.  "Good night guys."

"You want company tonight?"  Adam asked with concern.

"No, I'm good.  I'm going to get my girl back tomorrow."  With a quick flash of a smile, he was gone.

Tanya sighed and shook her head.  "He's hurting and worried.  I just hope…"

"Don't."  Adam got up and walked over to the desk that Tanya was working at.  "We're going to get them all back and everything will be great again.  Kim will have her baby, Jason and Trini will get married, and Rocky will stop jumping out of his skin every time the phone rings."

She smiled at him.  "Could I ask for a favor?"

"Sure."

"I'd like some company tonight."

He gave her one of his boyish smile.  "Then you have it."

"Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 3:51 a.m. EST

ISS New York Headquarters – Director's Office

New York City, New York

Ballard grinned as he waited for Emmerman's reaction to Mr. Oliver's request.  He was exhausted. The last two days has basically been lived in the office.  He hadn't gone home since the news broke out, which was why he was here to answer the call from Kimberly's husband.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, that's what he said."  Richard Ballard could almost see the grin beginning to form on the man's face.  "Well?  What do you think?"

"I think we should do it."  Jonathan Emmerman's voice held the tone of why-the-hell-not.

"Can we get it approved?"

"Sure, I see no reason why they would deny us."

"Then you can plan it."

"Sure, why not."  Emmerman smiled in reaction then turned the subject to more serious matters.  "How's everything going?"

"Good, we move out tomorrow.  Trini will have game plan for us by seven, hopefully."

"Okay, keep me informed and I'll take care of the other thing."

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 12:52 a.m. PST

574 Ribbon Tied Drive – Jason Scott's Residence

Angel Grove California

Jason dropped the keys on the table next to the door as he shut the front door and removed his jacket.  Hinging it up, he watched as Trini survey the room quietly.  "What's wrong?"

Trini turned to him with tired eyes.  "When you said that we're going home, I just assume that we'd be going to my home."

"Baby, this is your home, at least when we're in Angel Grove.  Unless you got a place in town that you didn't tell me about."  His teasing smile gave her comfort.

"No, I…. It's just that…." She bit her lip.  "We're not married yet."

"I know."  He sighed.  Pulling her into his arms, he realized that she was exhausted and concern over this whole mess.  "We will be soon.  I promise."

"Jason?"  She looked at him with her brown eyes softened with worry.  "If anything should go wrong tomorrow…"

"Nothing is going to go wrong."  Jason pulled her roughly into a tight embrace.  "Everything is going to go fine.  We're going to rescue the women, watch Kim and Tommy together again, plan our wedding so that no one can crash it, and live happily ever after."

"Jason…"

"Trini, please."  He didn't want to think about it.  The mere mention that something could go wrong and that he might lose the best thing that's ever come into his life was too terrible for him imagine and his heart goes cold just knowing it was a possibility.  "Let's not talk about this."

"Jason, we have to be realistic."  Trini pulled away and pulled him toward the couch.  "There are no guarantees in this game.  A plan is only as good as when the first person moves out.  After that, anything goes.  I want you to know that I do have a living will."

His eyes went wide with shock.  It never occurred to him that she had thought so far ahead.  "Trini…"

"No, let me finish."  She held his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.  "I had my first made up before the whole Containment business.  I've had one updated every year since I went into ISS.  My last update was two months ago.  I'm leaving most of my bank accounts and stocks to my parents and other various family members.  My townhouse in London and loft in Venice I'm leaving to you.  Along with my collection of paintings and antique watches.  I…"

"Trini, stop!"  He clung to her like a drowning man.  "I don't want to hear it.  I…I don't want to…. You are going to come back to me.  We're going to be married and we're going to make this work."

She wrapped her arms around him and nodded her head, knowing how much it hurt him as well as her to have to tell him all this.  "I know, I'm just making sure that if…"

"Let's go to bed."  He stood up abruptly, pulling her to her feet.  "We need to rest."

"Okay."  She allowed herself to be led to his bed.  "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."  He whispered and hope to god that he had the strength to do so.  "Trini?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too, Jason.  I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 1:04 a.m. PST

Mountains of California

Somewhere, California

Kimberly took long deep breaths.  She needed some water but knew that it was too late to ask anyone to get it for her.  They were all exhausted and the night was dragging on slowly.  But they had hope that rescue would come soon.  That was what was most important.  

The stomachache started about an hour before.  It felt as if her stomach was doing flips with the baby pushing it with its feet.  It was extremely uncomfortable but bearable for now.  She could only hope it goes away soon.

Keep breathing, she needed deep breaths to control the pain.  The others will come soon.  In the mean time, it would appear to be a long night to come.  


	9. Day Two, Complications

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nine – Day Two, Complications

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 6:35 a.m. PST

782 Ember Rose Lane, Apt. 2B – Tanya Sloan's Residence

Angel Grove, California

Adam frowned as he sipped the coffee and flipped through the files again.  

"Hey, you want something else other than coffee before we take off?"  Tanya asked as she fastened a small pin to her jacket lapel.  "Hello?  Earth to Adam?"

"What?"  He looked up at her with his light eyes darkened with concentration.  "I'm sorry, Tanya.  I've been kind of…."

            "Absorbed?"  She suggested with a smile.  "Don't worry about it.  I asked if you wanted anything else other than coffee."

"No, this is fine."

Tanya shook her head but said nothing.  How could a guy that's spent most of his life working out, keeping his body in the finest shape possible, skip the most important meal of the day is beyond her.  "Okay, we better get going then."

"All right."  He said distractedly, his nose still buried in his reports.  

"Thanks for staying with me last night."  Tanya said avoiding his eyes.

Adam looked up and watched as the competent woman moved around the kitchen with ease.  "Tanya, you don't have to thank me.  I totally understand that it's been hard on everyone and you can always count on me to help you out if you ever need someone."

She nodded with a smile.  "Well, thanks anyways."

"Okay."  He picked up his stuff and got ready to go.

"What's in the file that's got you so worked up?"

"I think I may have something for Trini."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll explain in the car."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 6:58 a.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

Justin rubbed his eyes clear as he locked the doors to his car and walked toward the heavily guarded entrance of the dojo.  "Hey guys."  He was getting use to seeing so many darkly dressed armed men around that it was slightly frightening.  

"Morning, Justin."  Billy called out as he resumed his position in front of the computer.  "Sleep well."

"Better than you did I'm guessing."  Justin took in Billy rumpled clothes and dark circles under his eyes.  "You sleep here?"

"Yeah."  Billy took his glasses off and took a swipe at it with his shirt.  "I didn't really want to go home.  Plus Tommy stayed here as well and I thought it be better if he wasn't alone."

"How's our fearless leader holding up?"  

"Not bad with all things considering.  Better since his talk with Jason."

"That's good."  Justin looked around.  "Where are the others?"

Billy yawned and poured himself some freshly brewed coffee.  "Not here yet.  The others went home to get some sleep, you're the first to get here this morning."

"Oh good, I thought I would be late."  Justin said as he eyed the coffee pot with hesitation.  He had given up coffee but now was not the time to be falling asleep.  

"I've been…"

"Billy?"  Trini smiled as she came through the door with Jason.  They both looked refreshed and ready for action.  "Could you pin point the location on these maps?"  She pulled out three full-scaled maps of California.  "I need to give them to the troop leader so that…"

"Trini," Rocky came in with an armload of paper work.  "I need to talk to you again about the attack plan.  I think we may have to revise."

Trini nodded her head and handed the maps over to Billy.  "Jason, would you grab Tommy for me.  I want him to sit in on this.  Justin, can you help Billy out?"

Justin nodded his head while Jason went to the back for Tommy.  Tanya and Adam came in just as Trini sat down with Rocky to look over what he had in mind.  "Trini?  I need a moment of your time."

"I'm working on..."

"It's about Trodue."  Adam said as he sat down opposite of his friends.  "I think I may have something that could explain this situation a little more.  And I don't think we should move until everything is settled first."

Trini sighed and sat back.  "Okay, let's hear it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 7:06 a.m. PST

Farmlands of California

Somewhere, California

"Breathe!"  The women called out to the laboring mother.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?!?"  The poor woman's face was contorted with pain as the contractions continued to come every mine or so.  "Ahhh….."

"Pant, girl.  Pant it out slowly."  

The women were all gathered around trying to help the soon-to-be-mom as she goes through this labor without any painkillers or medical help.  Kat could only watch in helplessness.  This was never part of her training as a Power Ranger.  It was hard enough fighting putties and monsters, but to have to push something the size of a watermelon through a hole the size of a lime was hard to imagine.  

"Bring more hot water."

"Come on, girl.  You're almost there."

"WHEN?!?"  the frightened mother was having a hard time keep her voice down as the pain become more horrible with each contraction.  "Oh no, not again…"

"Breathe!"

"Why isn't the baby coming yet?"

"First time usually takes longer."

"Oh god."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 7:21 a.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

Rocky shook his head.  "Damn, Adam is right."

Trini held her hand out for the file.  "So Trodue does have a second son?"

"Yup, one that was killed in the bombing caused by his eldest."  Adam said with a shake of his head.  

"Well shit!"  Tommy muttered with disgust.  "Then why…"

"Oh god."  Trini murmured.  "Listen to this.  Franklin Trodue was transferred into that office the morning of the bombing.  Trodue senior must think that the government knew of the bombing and purposely put his son into the building either to stop his other son or to punish them.  That would explain by he grabbed pregnant mothers.  An eye of an eye, a child for a child."

Adam nodded.  "That's what I thought."

"Good catch on that one, Adam.  But damn it, this complicates the problem to a whole new level."  Trini said with a heart felt sigh of weariness.  She shook her head to clear it and looked at her watch.  "I'll need to speak to the commanders.  We need to push this mission back and come up with something else.  Frontal assault may not be the best opinion now."  

Tommy stopped her as she made to get up.  "Why?  This doesn't change anything."

"It changes a lot."  Trini said with sadden eyes.  

Rocky reached over and touched his former leader's arm.  "Tommy, Trodue isn't going to let the women go.  He means to kill them all.  That was what Adam and Trini were getting at."

That stunned the rest of the team that had yet to pick up on the military talk between the three trained agents of the law.  The thought of all those women and their unborn children…  It could not be allowed to happen.  This was simply unacceptable.  

Jason shut his eyes and tried to calm his suddenly racing pulse.  "Trini, isn't here anything we can do about this?"

Trini sat there for a full three minutes working out every possibility in her head.  She needed time but they didn't have any.  It was going to be a rough and possibly dangerous mission.  With this new information, Rocky's plan to go in with a covert team was probably the best means now.  Trodue couldn't have more than six or seven men in one area at a time.  If they were careful and armed to the teeth, they may be able to pull it off.  They've faced impossible odds before and came out alive.  She could only hope that they're luck holds out.  Zordon, wherever you are, watch over us as you have always done.

"Okay," the original yellow ranger blew out a deep breath and steadied her hand.  "We're going to go with Rocky's idea of a covert mission.  But we've got to synchronize the mission so that not one team gets the jump on everything and allow someone to warn the others.  Every one has to move at the exact same time, we don't get a second chance to do this.  Jason and Billy will take the Yosemite team.  They are smaller and possibly less guarded.  Snow gear with twenty backup troops in civilian cloths.  Adam, Tommy and Justin will take thirty troops and a boat to Catalina.  Stand by on the boats and scuba gear for the three of you going in.  I'll take Tanya and Rocky over to the Monterey for the farmlands with thirty troops in civilian cloths.  We need to move fast.  Taking out the guards is the main course of the action.  I want them down for the count; I don't particular care how, just do it.  The women are to be relocated to the nearest hospital.  How does that sound?"

Justin nodded his head and didn't question it.

Tommy's eyes narrowed for a moment as he worked the plan in his head but nodded his agreement.  

Rocky and Adam both never doubted it.

Tanya nodded her head in agreement as she patted Trini in the back.  It was hard to be in charge.

Jason and Billy exchanged glances before nodding their heads in agreement as well.  

"Okay then.  I'll talk to the troops and when we've got everything, we move out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 10:54 a.m. EST

ISS New York Headquarters – Director's Office

New York City, New York

"How is the backup looking, Travis?"

"Good, sir.  Trini is dividing them up now.  We should be ready to head out in an hour.  I have people at the marina with boats and gear.  Agent Rushton will meet the Yosemite team at the gates with snow gear for them.  Trini's team has got everything necessary now but they've got to wait for the other to move into location."

"All right then.  Make sure they have what is needed, Travis.  I can't begin to tell you how important this is to us that live in the United States."

"Sir, I'm British."  Travis made a face to the phone.

"You know what I mean."  Ballard frowned into the phone.  He always knew the man to be a pain in the ass.  "Get it done."

"Yes sir."

Richard Ballard frowned as he set the receiver on to the cradle.  The situation was grave indeed and he hate to say it but it would appear that the chances of them getting through this without losing lives are beginning to look slim to none.  "Get me Director Emmerman."

Jonathan's voice sounded like his tongue had been dragged through sand.  "What is it, Richard?"

"You okay?"

"Not really.  What do you want?"

"You got the e-mail from Trini?"

"Yeah, read it too."  He rolled his eyes at the ceiling and took a deep breath.  "Well?  What do you think of the game plan?"

"Jonathan, you know better by now that what you and I say really doesn't matter to Trini.  Especially where Kimberly and her friends are concern.  Our dear Dr. Kwan will do as she pleases and all you and I can do is sit back and pray that we're doing the right thing for everyone involved."

Emmerman sighed.  "Yeah, I know."

"How are the other plans coming along?"

"Peachy.  Just peachy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 8:02 a.m. PST

Mountains of California

Somewhere, California

Kimberly took deep breaths.  The stomachache was not going away as she had hoped.  It was becoming worse slowly but surely.  Great!  Just want she needed now to complicate her life.  Not only must she live through a horrifying ordeal, deal with thirty odd pregnant women, and try to keep this nasty food down, she's got a stomachache to top it all off.  Life just can't get better than this!

"You all right?"  Aisha murmured as she sat down next to the former pink ranger.  "Have some water."

"Thanks."  Kim sipped the cool liquid with relief.  She could feel her temperature rise as the pain in her middle got worse.  Plus the baby didn't feel like settling down.  "How are the others doing?"

"They are hanging in there.  Anything new from the PR front?"

"Only a short note from Billy saying change of plans and that they'll working on things right now."  Kimberly had every confidence that her friends will pull through for her.  Her only concern was the mental state in which Tommy must be in right now.  "I hope Tommy is okay.  I don't want him causing any trouble for Trini if she's running the show."

"Don't worry," Aisha said with a smile.  "Trini can handle your husband.  Plus, she's got Jason to watch her back if Tommy gets out of hand."

Kim watched her friend for a moment.  "Worried about Rocky?"

"No more than you are about Tommy."  

"That bad?"  She said with a grin.

"Kim!"

The petite woman winced as another pain shot through her body.  

"Are you all right?"  Aisha asked as Kimberly breathed through her mouth.  "What's wrong?"

"Stomachache.  This food is not doing much for me."

Aisha sighed with relief.  "Tell me about it."

"Everything all right?"  Mrs. Millard smiled down at them as she brought over some bread.  "Food?"

"No thank you."  Kimberly smiled in return.  "I'm not feeling too well."

"What's wrong?"  A small frown marred the pretty woman's face.

Aisha thanked her with a nod of her head as Kimberly rubbed her stomach.  "Stomachache."

"Really?"  she frowned.  Placing her hand on Kim's belly, she asked quietly, "What does it feel like?"

"Like the baby is squeezing my stomach and kicking it real hard."  Kim smiled and wondered again if it was to be a boy or a girl.

"Does it come often?"

"Every once in a while."

"Oh dear."

Aisha and Kim exchanged looks for surprise.  "What?"

"I'm afraid you may be having contractions."

"WHAT?!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 8:35 a.m. PST

The Nemesis

Off the shores of Catalina Island, Pacific Ocean

Franklin had been such a beautiful baby.  Why he chose a government job was beyond his father's comprehension.  He was a wonderful young man whose life got cut all too short.

He would have been twenty-nine this coming Christmas.  Born on the day of Christ.  He was a beautiful child.  It wasn't fair that the good should die so young while all the corrupted people of Washington gets to live their lives gloriously.  But father will avenge your death.

The world shall remember you well.  Christmas shall be a day of great remembrance….and not for the birth of Christ.  Oh yes, Father will give them something to celebrate!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 9:11 a.m. PST

The Tech-Hi Dojo

Angel Grove, California

Trini rushed in as the phone call ended.  "Okay, I just got off with Pentagon.  The president has Hipken Trodue ready for release but only on our word that there is nothing more we can do.  We've got the next twenty-four hours to pull this off before the president has to release a mad bomber into the world again.  Let's make this good.  Billy?"

Billy turned from the computers with a smile.  "Okay, these are print outs of the location area and everything I can pull from satellites.  It should give us an edge.  Each group will be turned into frequency 3 as main connection and each group will designate a frequency of their own to play with."

Rocky took the small equipment box out.  "This is an attach collar radio transponder used by bomb squads and riot squads.  The earpiece goes into the left ear and is attached to the microphone at the collar piece around your neck.  This clip attaches the frequency button and the batteries are to be tucked into the back of your clothes for minimal exposure.  These will be assigned to field agents only.  All backup will use regular radios."

Adam pulled out several maps.  "These are the islands near Catalina that have coves most likely used for cover.  Scuba gear is in route and will be waiting for us.  For underwater transmissions, we have sonar pieces that will be tucked under the helmet for usage.  It's going to get tight to the wire."

Jason grabbed the two the backpacks in white.  "Billy and I will be headed up now.  Once we get to four thousand feet, we'll lose radio contract until we hit seven thousand feet.  Once there, we'll be in touch.  Snow gear is ready for us when we get to the foot of the mountain range."

Trini nodded to them all.  "Okay, we all have our assignments.  We'll use the night as cover and hopefully, this will be all over come morning.  Remember, no one moves until we've all checked into position around eight p.m.  Got it?"

They were all sober in their agreement.  There wasn't anything else to say but their good lucks and good byes.  They all knew the risk and knew that they had to do.  It was time to go to work.  


	10. Fears and Missions

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Ten – Fears and Missions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 9:22 a.m. PST

Mountains of California

Somewhere, California

Kimberly breathed deeply and wished to hell she had something hard to chew on right now.  

"Just breath through the pain.  Women have been doing this for centuries now, you can do this."  Aisha said encouragingly even though she felt like fainting for the sheer terror she was feeling over this.  This was terrible, how could the baby be coming already.  It still has plenty of time to go.  

"I know."  Kimberly was trying to stay calm, she really was.  But the pain wasn't helping that aspect of things even one little bit.  "Any more news?"

"Nothing."  Aisha said in a near whisper.  "But I'm sure they are working on it right now.  We can't risk the battery for a call or e-mail right now."

"I understand."  Kimberly sighed as the pain subsided for the time being.

"Ladies," Carmen Vergariz had three children and was an old pro at this.  "I'm afraid I have bad news."

"What is it?"  Aisha didn't think anything else could go wrong.  

"Three others have gone into labor due to stress."  The older woman's frown conveyed her concern.  "Most of them had been hiding it for sometime now.  Lilly's contractions are coming more frequent and her water has broken."

"Oh no."  Kimberly wished to hell this was not happening.  "Do what you can for the others.  I have a feeling that I've got some time to go."

Carmen nodded her headed and headed off again.

Aisha watched the others for a moment.  "The others better get here soon.  This is not looking good."

"You don't have to tell me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 10:36 a.m. PST

Farmlands of California

Somewhere, California

"PUSH!  PUSH!"

"I'M PUSHING!"

The contractions were one on top of another.  Kat braced herself behind the young woman.  "Come Jenny, you can do this.  Bear down on it!"

"I want my Peter!"  Jenny cried yet again.  

"Come on, girl.  You can do this."  The others were all watching in fear and fascination.  

"Come on!"

"Next contraction girl," Sonia Deverue was a practicing nurse, for that they were all thankful for.  "You've got to push."

Kat's eyes scan the others noting the ones that looked pained.  An hour ago, two others announced that they too were in labor.  The stress of the situation was simply too much for most of them.  The situation was getting worse by the minute.  Kat knew that if they don't get out here soon, something bad was most likely to happen.  

"PUSH!"

"AHHH………."  Jenny bore down hard and screamed as she pushed her baby out.

"Wahhh….."  the tiny wailing was accompanied by a sob of relief by the new mother and a sigh of relief from those around her.  

"You've got yourself a beautiful little girl."  Sonia wrapped the little one in a clean blanket, wiping away blood and tissue as she does so.  

"Do you have a name?"  Someone asked.

"Peter wanted Caroline for a girl."  Jenny said weakly.  "I think I like that now."

"Caroline it is."  Sonia handed the newborn to the mother with care.  "Welcome to the world, Caroline."

Kat sighed with relief as she watched mother and daughter meet for the first time.  She looked at the others that were now in labor as well.  Most held the looks of hope mixed generously with fear, Kat can only pray that the others get here soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 10:48 a.m. PST

Highway 15

Somewhere, California

Trini's hand were tapping away on the lap top as the minivan moved steadily across the highway.  "ETA?"

"Three hours."  The driver was a man trained in military combat, convert operations like this was not his forte.  

"What are you doing?"  Rocky asked as he glanced at the complicated lettering across Trini's screen.  They had waited a good three hours before starting out, giving the others a chance to go first as they have longer ways to travel then this particular group.

"A system that Billy designed for relocation.  He thought it would be a good idea for us to keep tracking even while we are moving toward target.  I'm reconfiguring to track for Kat's signal only."  Trini's mind was having a rather difficult time putting all the pieces together.  She was tired.

"You okay?"  Tanya asked with concern.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"Here," Tanya took the lap top from her and glanced at the algorithms.  "I've been known to be pretty good at this.  Why don't you get some sleep while I take are of this for you?"

"I can't sleep in cars without Jason."  Trini whispered softly.

"Something happened?"  Rocky asked as he observed the tired look in Trini's eyes.

Trini didn't know what it is that she should say.  "I tried to talk to Jason about my living will last night but he… he didn't want to even think about it.  The look in his eyes…." She sighed.  "I love him."

"And he knows that."  Rocky said as he patted Trini's hand.  "You are everything to him.  To be confronted with the possibility of losing must have been just simply too much for him to handle.  He adores you."

Trini felt her eyes water.  "I know that.  That's why I felt like I needed to be completely honest with him.  I want him to be prepared if anything should go wrong.  This isn't like before, we can very well not come back from this.  Jason needs to be ready for that."

The other two nodded their understanding.  "Give him time.  He knows that risk and understands it better than any of us, especially after Trey."  Tanya's eyes reflected her understanding of what happened after Jason lost his powers as the Gold Ranger.  

"I know."  Trini said with a sigh.  "I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 10:55 a.m. PST

United Airways – Flight 45 

Somewhere, California

Jason stared out the window of the small plane ISS somehow got their hands on to transport the twenty-two agents to Yosemite.  The day was clear for a California winter.  It was beautifully clear and bright, perfect day to enjoy with those that you love the most.  

Instead, a hundred and eighty odd families are sitting at home worrying over the possibilities of never seeing theirs mothers, daughters, lovers, wives, and the child that each of those women were carrying.  It was a sad day for everyone involved and those that sympathized with their pains.

"Jason?"  Billy sat down next to his old friend handed him a cup of tea.  "Why don't you sleep for a bit?  I'll wake you when we get there."

"I can say the same thing to you, Billy.  Did you get any sleep last night?"  Jason asked as the former blue ranger rubbed his eyes again.  

"Yeah, a couple of hours.  But I'm too worried to sleep."  

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine.  And we're all going to spend this Christmas together, probably at Tommy's place."  Jason said with a weak smile.  "Cause you know he's not going to let Kim out of bed until this baby is delivered."

Billy grinned in reaction.  "Yeah, Kim is really going to like that one."

Jason laughed softly.  "It's going to be okay."

Watching the former team leader for a moment, Billy frowned.  "What's wrong, Jase?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

With a sigh, Jason closed his eyes and tried to relax.  "Nothing."

"Don't give me that.  Did you and Trini have a fight?"

"No."

"Then why…"

Jason's eyes suddenly turned to Billy.  "Did you know that Trini has a living will?"

The light finally came on with comprehension.  "Yes.  I signed as witness the first couple of times."  Jason's eyes narrowed.  "Is that what this is about?  Cause Trini has a will?"

"No."

"Cause Trini had me sign it?"

"No."

"Cause it introduces the possibility that she may not…"

"Don't go there."

Billy sighed.  "Jason."

"I know it's irrational and completely…  I just can't lose her."  Jason stared out the window again.  "I won't know how to go on if I ever…"

Billy said nothing and sat there with understanding.  There really nothing one can say.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 11:29 a.m. PST

The Mariner

Off the shores of California, Pacific Ocean

Justin stood at the starboard of the ship and felt the fresh sea air against his face.  It was a beautiful day to be sailing, and if not for the morbid situation at hand, he would have enjoyed being out at sea a whole lot more.  But as it was, he was glad that Trini chose to include him in this; he would very much like to teach Mr. Trodue a little lesson on the value of human life.  

"Feels great, huh?"  Adam said as he took a sat on deck and felt the wind rush through his short crop hair.  

"Yeah."  Justin smiled back and looked out over the vast ocean.  "It's beautiful."

Adam sat back and enjoyed the little bit of peace he's had in days.  He's not going to think of what's happening in the other groups right now.  He had every confidence that the others will be okay.  Jason and Billy have been at this longer than himself.  They will get Kimberly and Aisha back.  And Trini is an old pro at this stuff now.  She knew exactly what she was doing.

            "Where's Tommy?"  Justin asked as he took a sat next to his old Turbo ranger companion.  

"Down below tracking.  He's not going to rest or relax until this is all over."

"Yeah, I kind of figure that."

"How's school?"

"Okay, I guess.  Science classes are boring me though."

"Well that's what happens when you're a genius."  Adam said with a grin.

"Very funny.  Hey, I graduate this year, you guys coming to my commencement?"

Adam looked only mildly surprised at the news.  "Won't miss it for the world."

Justin watched the man beside him for a moment.  "Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything going to be okay?"

The former green turbo ranger looked surprised.  "Of course everything is going to be okay.  We're going to rescue everyone, put the bad guys in jail, and celebrate Christmas in style."  His eyes softened.  "You scared?"

"Would you think any less of me if I said yes?"  Justin asked as he looked down on the deck.

"No, of course not."  Adam patted the boy on the back.  "Justin, it's normal and all right to feel scared."

"Adam," Justin looked around with concern.  "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Justin?"  Adam felt slightly disturbed by the look in Justin's eyes.  "What is it?"

Reaching behind him, Justin pulled something out from his back pocket.  Opening his hands, Adam gasped and put his own hands over Justin's smaller ones, looking around to make sure no one else saw.  

"Are you crazy?"

"I…"  Justin's eyes reflect his conflict.  "I thought that…"

"No, Justin."  Adam shook his head, emphasizing his point.  "Absolutely not."

"But if it'll help the others…"

"Justin, listen to me."  Adam said pulled the young man further away from any possible listening ears.  "You can't.  We, everyone involved here, have moved on.  We have lives that we want to get back to sooner or later.  People aren't stupid; they'll make the connections.  You can't do this."

Justin nodded his head with a sigh.  "But just in case…"

"Okay," Adam conceded.  "But only if…"

"I know."  Justin said with a nod.

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

Adam eyed the young man with relief.  "Okay, I'm going to go check on Tommy.  Put that thing away."

"Okay."  Justin watched Adam walk below deck before opening his hand to look at his old morpher.  If it came down it, the Blue Turbo Ranger will live again.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 3:34 p.m. EST

ISS New York Headquarters – Director's Office

New York City, New York

Ballard's eyes flew across the page with interest.  Everything was coming together nicely.

The phone's shrilling ring was not a welcome to the nice peaceful atmosphere he's finally established in his office.  With a sigh, he picked up the phone reluctantly.  "Hello?"

"Director Ballard, Director Emmerman of the London office for you."

"Patch him through."

"Richard."

"Jonathan, what do you want?"  Ballard sat back with a sigh.

"Heard anything yet?"

"No, they're still moving into position."  

"I want to know that minute…"

"I know, I know."  Richard Ballard sighed and looked at his computer again.  "I just got your e-mail, everything looks good."

"I thought so.  There wasn't a lot that hadn't been done already.  We simply moved up the dates and put a rush on everything.  It should all work out good."

"Assuming that this mission goes off without a hitch."

"Yeah, here is that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 5:22 p.m. PST

Yosemite National Park – South Entrance

Yosemite, California

"Agent Scott?"

Jason paused for moment, never having carried that particular title before.  "Jason will do."

The tall man nodded.  "I'm Chris Rushton.  I've got your gears ready."

"Trini talked to you about what we need."

"Yes, sir."  Rushton led them into a small cabin.  "I've ten snow vehicles ready to transport your men up.  The minute you call, we'll have eight snow vans up there for transport.  There are two snow mobiles ready for you and Agent Cranston."

Billy shook his head with some amusement.  "Just call me Billy."

Rushton nodded.  "Everything's ready to go whenever you are."

"You got a map of the park for us?"  Jason asked as he pulled on the big parka and boots.

"All marked and ready for you."  Rushton moved across the room.  "Agent Kwan requested for special bullet proof vests for you and Billy."

Jason and Billy nodded to one another.  It was so like Trini to remember such little details like that.  "Weapons?"

"We've been tracking them since your call.  "They've got six men up there with hand guns.  Nothing big, nothing fancy.  We've got three 9 mm for you and two revolvers."

Jason hesitated for a moment but knew that danger of this.  "How did you know that I have a license?"

"Agent Kwan told us.  That and that Billy doesn't have a permit."

Billy sighed.  "I don't like…"

"We understand."  Rushton pulled out another slightly different gun, bigger and strangely designed.  "This is a tranquilizer gun that Agent Kwan use to carry.  It's got six rounds to it, enough to bring down an elephant."

Billy almost laughed.  "Good old Trini."

Jason grinned and strapped on his gun as well as the radio transponder.  "Okay, then let's head out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 6:34 p.m. PST

Mike's Dairy Farm

Monterey, California

Trini taped the vest on with sure confident hands.  The specially made thin vest was going to make hand-to-hand a whole lot easier to handle than the usual big bulky ones.  She was hoping that it won't come down to that but one never knows.  The shoulder hostler held two 33 colts and she had a small derringer if she needed it strapped to her boot.  She was in complete black, a color she didn't particular care for.

Rocky was helping Tanya into her gear.  The other former yellow ranger didn't look like she cared for the basic black any more than her fellow yellow ranger did.  She was the only one between the three of them that was not going to be carrying a weapon, not even the tranquilizer that Trini had ordered for her. 

"I'm a terrible aim."  Tanya explained.  "If I hit one of you, we're all in trouble."

Rocky laughed and said that it would be better if Tanya didn't carry a gun then.

Trini shook her head and took a deep breath.  She's been through this one too many times now.  She hated every moment of it but have long since gotten use to the sensation of being loaded down with weapons.  

"You okay, Trini?"  Rocky asked with concern.  

"Yeah."

"We move out at dark?"  Tanya asked with concern as she gaze at the rapidly descending sun.

"Yeah, it's another three miles from here to the Trodue farmhouse."  Rocky said with a reassuring smile.  "I can't believe we didn't pick up on that."

Trini grinned.  "Tell me about it.  I'm completely embarrassed over the fact that we missed it."

Tanya shrugged.  "You win some, you lose some."  She sighed and wiped her sweaty palms against the side of her pants as she watched Rocky put himself in his gear quickly and efficiently.

"Tanya?"  Trini's eyes were fill with concern.  "You don't have to do this.  Rocky and I have been trained and there are only ten of them.  We can handle it if you don't feel right about this."

"No," Tanya shook her head and sighed.  "I want to do this for the women."

"Tanya," Rocky touched the young woman's hand.  "It's okay to be afraid to do this.  We would totally understand."

"I am afraid."  Tanya said honestly.  "But I'm not backing out.  I want to do this."

Trini nodded understanding Tanya better that the other woman could have hoped.  Gazing at the most darkened skylight, "Okay, then we should get going then."  She turned to the waiting troopers.  "Wait for our signal before moving.  We are going to need to move those women out fast.  Some of them are in labor now."  The commander nodded his head.  "Okay, time to go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 11:29 a.m. PST

The Mariner

Off the shores Catalina Island, Pacific Ocean

Justin looked at them in disbelief.  "We have to wear the vest under the wet suit?"

"Yes." Agent Kellerman looked rather apologetic.  "Agent Kwan specifically said that…"

"Trini ordered it?"  Adam asked with a mild tone.  "Okay then."

"But…"  Justin eyed the vest as if it was the serpent from the Garden of Eden.  

"Justin," Tommy pulled the vest on easily.  "If Trini says that you've got to wear it, it's probably because she thinks you'll need it.  Don't question it."

"Okay."  He replied rather reluctantly.  

Testing the oxygen masks, Tommy pulled the rest of his gear on.  "How far?"

"Two miles, northwest from this point."

"Okay then."  Tommy said before slipping the mask over his face and leaned back into the water.  

"Wait for our signal."  Adam added before joining his friend in the cold ocean.

"Don't wait up."  Justin said before leaping backwards.  

"Good luck."  


	11. Bad Timing

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eleven – Bad Timing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 8:04 p.m. PST

Trodue Farmlands

Monterey, California

Trini looked through the night vision scopes.  "Farm in twenty feet.  So far, guards every thirty minutes.  They're travel by twos and the house seems to be their base of operations.  The women must be in the barn."

"Are those chain locks on the doors?"  Rocky asked as he peered from his hidden position in the tall grasses.  

"Looks like."  Trini clinched her teeth in anger.  "We've got to get those women out of there.  The temperature is dropping rapidly with the descent of night."

Tanya nodded her agreement.  "Did the others check in yet?"

"No.  We're first in position."  Trini said in a near inaudible whisper.  "It'll take the others a little longer to get into place.  They have harder elements to battle."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 8:12 p.m. PST

Yosemite National Park – c. eight thousand feet

Yosemite, California

"Billy, how is it going?"  Jason whispered frantically.  

"Not great."  Billy muttered as he kept working on a transmitter signal.  

"I thought you said that these things would clear up after seven thousand feet?"  Jason asked as he shook his hands, which were becoming numb with cold.

"Hey, I'm doing my best here."  Billy pulled his computer out of its case from his backpack.  "I'm going to use my LP's mobile signal to boost our radio transmitter."

"Whatever works, man.  You're the genius."  Jason said as he crawled onto his belly again.  "I'm going to take another look."

"Go ahead."  Billy said absentmindedly as he kept working on the signals.  

Jason crawled in the snow slightly as he made his way to the ledge of the little side cliff that he and Billy found to use as cover.  The two cabins were small in comparison to the one him and Trini had rented in Switzerland for the summer.  The bigger one obviously held the women judging by the chain and lock on the door.  The small one housed the six men that held them there against their will.  They had been circling the house once every hour to make sure everything was in order.  He silently thanked Agent Rushton for night vision goggles.  

A muffled sound from behind him had Jason frozen for a moment.  "Billy?"

"I got it." Came the excited whisper.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 8:19 p.m. PST

Yosemite National Park – Cabin

Yosemite, California

Kimberly whimpered in pain as another contraction hit her.  She bit down hard on the blanket she held to herself for warmth.  Her internal body heat was so high now that the sweat was pouring off her brows as she dealt with the pain of the contractions while watching one pretty dark haired woman screaming in agony as the baby came.  

It was the third delivery of the night.  The first two women had girls, all beautiful and health.  The stress-induced labor did nothing to harm the newborns but took a toll on the mother's health.  Both women were coughing and in agony over the loss of blood and energy it took to deliver their children into the world.  

"How are you holding up, girl?"  Aisha asked as she brought another cup of water to Kimberly.  

Kimberly pushed the blanket aside to reveal the peddle of water underneath her.  "My water broke thirty minutes ago.  The contractions are increasing."

Aisha closed her eyes in sorrow.  "Oh god.  I'm so sorry."

The former pink ranger nodded but said nothing.  "How are the others?"

"Maria just started to feel the contraction."

"Another one?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so.  But this one will take a while."  Aisha explained then winced in sympathy as Kimberly squeezed her eyes shut in pain, trying not to cry out.  "Are you all right?"

Panting the pain away, Kimberly nodded her head.  "I'll be fine.  Any word?"

"Not yet, but they have to move soon."  Aisha said glancing at the darkened windows.  "They have to be."

"AHHH………."

Kimberly looked over.  "Looks like Gina's baby is coming."

"Yeah, the little guy is in a hurry.  Gina only started eight hours ago."

"Well, sometime when the time is right…"

Aisha made a face.  "That kid's got some bad timing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 8:29 p.m. PST

Pacific Ocean

Off the shores Catalina Island, Pacific Ocean

Tommy spotted the boat from the bottom first.  "Guys, I found it."  He was glad that the full face masked allowed for radio usage under water.  

"Lead the way, fearless leader."  Justin said as he swam closer.  

Adam glanced at the stark white bottom of the boat for a moment.  "Lights off?"

"Yup."  Tommy said turning off his lights.  "What did the coast guard say?"

"Six men on board.  No sign of any hostages."  Adam replied calmly.  

"So we should just go in shooting."  Justin said with a smile on his face that no one else could see.

"Negative."  Adam said.  "I said that they didn't see any signs of the hostages, doesn't mean that there are any.  We have to play this one cautiously kid, too many lives involved.  

Tommy nodded his head under the heavy gears.  "Agreed.  We go up to their side, hook the stuff to their anchor line and climb on board silently.  Take out the men and search the place.  Nothing fancy."

"Okay."  Justin said with a nod.  He has learned to always defer to his elders.  "Lead the way."

"Don't get cocky."  Adam warned like he would to an overly eager younger brother.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 8:42 p.m. PST

Trodue Farm

Monterey, California

Trini turned to the others.  "Jason's team just checked in, they had come technical difficulties but it's now fix thanks to Billy's little wiz hand.  They are in position."

"What about Tommy's team?"  Rocky asked as he continued to gaze at the farmhouse. 

"Nothing yet.  But they have to locate a boat from underwater in the dark."  Trini made a face that either one of her companions could see.  "Not exactly the easiest of jobs to…"

"Sea team to Farm team, come in."

Trini grinned with amusement as she pressed on the speaker.  "Farm team here.  Over."

"Sea team in position to move in.  Over."

"We're ready as well.  Over."

"Snow team ready? Over."

"Snow team covered, over."  Jason sounded relieved to hear from Tommy.

"Ready for some action buddy?"

"Absolutely."

Trini rolled her eyes.  "Are you two done being men?"

"Not yet, darling."  Jason said with laugher in his voice.  

"Synchronize time."  Trini said exasperated.

"Move out at 8:50?  Over."  Tommy asked with just a little too much eagerness for Trini but just enough for her to know that he's going to get the man for them.

"8:50 agreed. Over."

"8:50 agreed."  Jason said glancing at his watch.  It gave them all five minutes to move to whatever they want to start with.  "Good luck my friends."

"Good luck."

"See you all soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 8:49 p.m. PST

Yosemite National Park – c. eight thousand feet

Yosemite, California

Jason trailed the two sentries for a full minute as he made his rounds.  The lightweight winter clothes he wore made moving around easy, especially since he ditched his giant parka.  The adrenaline rush from this mission was more than enough to keep him warm.  Glancing at his digital watch, he counted down the seconds.

5

4

3

2

1

Billy's silent tranquilizer gun took the first man down with one shot at the neck.  Before the other had time to react, Jason's arm was around his throat, cutting off any chance of him crying out for help.  Thirty seconds in a sleeper hold and Jason slowly put him on the ground.  It took another moment for him to tie both men up as Billy made his way down from the cliff.

"Two down, four to go."  The former blue ranger said with a grin.  

Jason smiled and took off toward the smaller cabin.  "How do you want to do this?"

"Enclose places aren't exactly the best for fighting.  And I wouldn't want to kill anyone if possible."  Billy said as he took a peek at the window.  "Four of them just sitting there trying to keep warm.  Shall we ask them to come out here and join the party?"

"By all means."  Jason said with smile that obviously conveyed his enjoyment over Billy suddenly playful attitude over this situation.

Putting a thinly gloved hand over his mouth to muffle his voice, Billy cleared this throat.  "Hey guys, you've got to see this!"  He backed up slowly into the shadows and pulled his night vision goggles on.

Jason backed up into the shadows as well, pulling his gun and taking position to attack if necessary.  

"What in blazes are you hollering about, Rick?"  A rather big and burly man came out from the cabin and stomped his foot into his boots.  Two other followed him, shivering with cold.  "Rick?  Johnny?"

Jason's foot connected solidly with the first man's face as he stepped from the shadow, bring the man crashing down.

"Holy…"

Billy didn't bother with the gun this time.  His fist caught the second man before his exclamation could be finished.  There was a rather satisfying crush as the bridge of the man's nose broke.

"Shit!"  the four and final man came out in time to see Jason back spin kick into the side of the third man's head.  Grabbing for his phone, he never got to dial as Billy's gun took him out with one shot.

Jason looked around rather mildly.  "All down?"

"Looks like."  Billy glanced about.

"That was easy."

"A little too easy."  Billy said with a frown.  "You don't think that that was just a little too…"

"Hey!  What's going on?"  The two men carrying buckets of fresh water stopped a good ten feet away.

"Billy!  You and your _big_ mouth!"  Jason said as he pulled his gun.  A bullet whizzed by his head just as he hit the ground.  Squeezing off two shots, he caught one guy in the heart just as Billy got the other in the neck again.  

"You all right?"  Billy asked panting in the cold air, feeling the burning sensation in his lungs.

"I'm fine."  Jason said dusting off snow from his cloths.  "Are you…"

Red hot blood poured from Billy's left arm where the bullet had found him.  "Sorry, didn't move fast enough."

"Ah shit!"  Jason said getting up to help the man bind the wound up until they can take a proper look at it.  Punching the communications button on his shirt, "Jason to base.  Move in guys!  We're cleared."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 8:50 p.m. PST

The Nemesis

Off the shores Catalina Island, Pacific Ocean

Tommy, Adam and Justin climbed on slowly, silently and dripping water everywhere.  The darkness of the night plus the black wet suits, helped to hide them in plain view.  

"I thought you said six."  Tommy whispered harshly.

"They told me six."  Adam whispered back with annoyance.  He hates it when they get the wrong information.  "I guess they can't count."

"How many?"  Justin asked as he covered the flank.

"I count ten."  Tommy said from his position against the steering cabin.  

"Too many for hand to hand."  Adam commented.  "Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"Nothing like it."  Tommy said grimly.  "You take left, I'll take right.  Justin, watch our backs."

"You know I will."  Justin said crouching down further as the two others moved into position.  

Tommy entered the steering cabin and took out the pilot before the man even knew what hit him, which incidentally was the butt of Tommy's 9mm.  He will be forever thankful to Jason for making him take all those horrible lessons in proper gun control and care.

Adam screwed on the silencers on both his guns quickly and moved to the other side of the cabin; from there he took aim at the man sitting.  It was better not to alert the others too quickly.  Taking out the first man with a tranquilizer at the neck, he watched as the man slumped in his chair.  To all others, he looked to have fallen asleep very quickly.  

Tommy wasn't so nice about it.  He took out the man at the front, hitting him in the back with a huge slug that pushed the man off the boat.  While the others laughed and scrambled to see what had gotten into their crewmate, Tommy and Adam both fired off another round, catching two others unexpectedly. 

By now, the others were alerted to something being really wrong.  Pulling guns, two more found themselves hit with something big and powerful.  The return fire were off since they had no idea what they were shooting at.  

There were only four left on deck now.  Tommy was good at taking out what he aimed at, but he's got to be careful due to the bullets flying at him.  

Adam took another man out before dropping one clip and replacing it with another in one smooth fluid move.  Pulling the hammer back, he felt something slam into his shoulder.  Jerked back, Adam pulled himself undercover to look.  "Well hell!"  The blood trickled down his sleeve but he paid it no attention.  No vision damage and the pain was bearable, must have been a clean shot.  "Second time in a month's time," he muttered to himself as he put the tranquilizer away.  At the rate he was going, that shoulder was never going to heal properly.  

Tommy turned and squeezed off three shot before pulling himself back.  He was pretty sure that he got at least one of the three still standing.  "How are you doing, Adam?"

"Clean shot to the shoulder again!" Adam said rather disgruntled.  "Finish this fast."

"Sounds good to me."  Tommy said as he leaned over the side again.

They both fired three rounds each, catching the remaining two in the chest all three rounds.  There was an eerie silence as it came to an end.

Justin poked his head around.  "Everything good?"

"Everything peachy!"  Tommy said with a sigh.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 8:50 p.m. PST

Trodue Farm

Monterey, California

Trini snapped the man's neck back just as Rocky's fist slam into the other man's face there knocked him out neatly.  Looking over at the other downed man, Rocky raised one brow.  "Was that really necessary?"

Trini grinned with amusement.  "Like that was worse than the broken nose that you just gave that guy."

"You snapped his neck!"  Rocky pointed out.  

"I didn't break it.  Just realigned it so that he doesn't get enough blood in his head for a short period of time."  She smiled sweetly.  "Two down?"

"And lord knows how many to go."  Rocky pointed out.  He glanced back at Tanya.  "How are you doing, girl?"

"That was disgusting!"  Tanya said as she looked down at the two men on the ground.  

Trini almost laughed.  "Okay, let's go in and…"

"Shit!"  Adam hit the ground pulling Tanya with them as the bullets flew over their heads.

Trini decked and rolled, finding cover by the side of the barn.  She could only hope the wood was thick enough to stop the bullets and that none of the women were standing next to the walls.  Ducking around, she squeezed off three rounds before more bullets slam into the wall near her.  She was thankful for the night to cover them.  That and the night vision goggle for their sight.  

"Where are they?"

"Find them."

Rocky fired off three rounds and rolled away as the enemies fired at his gun's flash.  It was going to be an interesting game of cat and mouse in the dark.  Picking off another man, he rolled again as more bullets slam into the ground where he had been only seconds before.

Tanya grabbed the man from the back and dragged him back as the blood is cut off from the brain, causing unconsciousness.  She could only hope that the man had the keys for the padlocks on him.  Just her luck, he was completely clean.  

Trini fired off another round, picking off a man from the side.  That left the eight still standing.  She grabbed the scarf she had tucked into the collar of her shirt and yanked it free.  Wrapping the barrel with it, she ran to a position at the side of the smaller building.  From there, she began to pick off the men, one by one using the now silenced gun.  Unfortunately, after three founds, the scarf caught on fire and she had to stomp it out first.

Rocky watched with amusement as one by one, they fell from an unknown assault.  Good old Trini always had something up her sleeves.  He was sorry he hadn't thought about bring a silencer, would make this game a whole less deadly for him.  They had to aim for the heart; kill at first shot of anything could go.  

Tanya rounded the building with three bullets slamming into her back.  The pain from the impact was excruciating but she knew that it never reached flesh.  Trini and her little gadgets of wonder!

Scrambling to her feet, she made to move again when the big man came around the corner.  

"Well, well.  What do we have here?"  

Tanya backed up but knew she had nowhere to go.  Then the man fell forward with a stunned look on his face.  

"You all right?"  Trini asked she replaced the clip from her gun.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."  Then she disappeared again.  

Rocky took out the next one when the man got too close to where Rocky was hiding in the tall grass.  Swinging his leg over, he caught the man under the leg and brought him down low.  A good kick to the throat and the man was out for the count.  Moving as quickly as he could, Rocky tried to leave the area before his buddies showed up.  

"There you are!"  

The bullets slammed into his chest plates with enough force to knock him off his feet.  

"NO!"  Tanya watched in horror as Rocky fell from three bullets fired at almost point blank range.

Trini picked off the two left in front of the house before turning to see Tanya charging into danger.  There were still three armed men around.  "Tanya, get down!"

Tanya was felled by the two bullets that caught her in the leg, splitting open her thigh just above the knee.  She could smell the metallic scent of fresh blood.  For a second, she was sure it was the end as one man moved the barrel of the gun to her head.  

"Good night, kid."

"Kiss this good night!"  Rocky said as he pulled the trigger point blank into the man's face.  

Trini took out the last two with her last two rounds.  "Rocky!  Tanya!  Is everyone all right?"

Rocky knelt to see the open wound in Tanya's leg.  "She's hit bad!"

"I'll signal for…" the bullet slammed into her before she had time to finish.

Rocky was up in a second squeezing off three rounds at the man that fired.  There was silence as the man fell and Trini didn't get up.  "Trini!"

"Rocky, go!"  Tanya called out as she pressed her hand more firmly on the bleeding injury.  "Make sure she's okay.  Jason will kill us if anything…"

He didn't hear the rest of that sentence as he rushed to where Trini had fallen.  She didn't move at all as he neared.  "Trini?"  Turning her over, he could feel warm blood steeping through her cloths.  Yanking off the shirt and vest, he pressed his hands to the bullet holes that penetrated her body from back to front.  The bullet had passed through two plates and caught her in the side, entry from back and left from the front.  "Of all the damn fucking luck!"

"Rocky?"  Tanya could hear the fear steeping through in the man's voice.  

He could feel his eyes water, as he pushed the comm. button.  "Rocky to base.  Move in.  MOVE IN!  We need ambulances.  Two agents down, I repeat two agents down.  We need medical assistance here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 9:32 p.m. PST

Yosemite National Park – Cabin

Yosemite, California

Jason finally worked the lock off as the first of the backup crew got there.  The cry of relief from inside drowned out the sound of the approaching trucks.  

"Kim!"

"We're back here."

Jason pushed his way in as more people moved into the helped the women out.

"Kim!"

"Jason!  Billy!"  Aisha almost got up but held her place next to Kimberly.  "We have a problem."

Kimberly grunted as another contraction hit her.  

Jason froze for a second.  "You have got to be kidding!"

Kimberly opened her eyes to look at him.  "Sorry!"

Aisha smiled weakly at them.  "We can't move her.  She's too far along to be moved now."

Jason knelt between Kimberly opened legs and took a peek.  "Oh man, the kid's coming."

"You've done this before, Jase?"  Billy asked with great apprehension.  

"Only once.  Trini and I were on a train in Romania and this lady….  Oh never mind.  Tommy and I watched enough of those disgusting birthing videos for me to know what to do."  Jason made a face.  "Kimberly, your kid has really bad timing.  Not unlike his father!"


	12. The Delivery

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Twelve – The Delivery

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 9:33 p.m. PST

The Nemesis

Off the shores Catalina Island, Pacific Ocean

Tommy and Adam made their way slowly down the step of the cabin.  

"Come in, gentlemen."  Esera Trodue looked very much relaxed in his seat as he continued to stare at the screen in front of him.  "Make yourselves at home."

"Esera Trodue, on behalf of the United States government, I hereby place you under arrest."  Adam said calmly as he eyed the man cautiously.

"Now, my dear sir.  I'm almost sure that you and I both know that it isn't going to happen."  Trodue watched the explosion yet again.  "Would you really think I would be sitting passively here if I were going to allow you to take me into some hole in the wall?"

"I don't care what you're doing, we're taking you in."  Tommy said calmly with his gun still trained on the man.  "Even as we speak now, the boat is being turned around and the FBI are closing in."

"Tommy," Adam said quietly from the side.  

Turning to look at his friend, Tommy saw that Adam had a tall glass with the bottom covered with strange muddy green glen like substance.  "What is that?"

"It's hemlock."  Adam replied looking at the madman in front of them.  

"Yes, hemlock."  Trodue said turning toward them with his eyes all bright and red.  "The poison of choice when it comes to great ones.  Socrates died of hemlock you know."

"Why?"  Adam asked all of a sudden.  "Why did you do this?"

"Why does anyone do what they do?"  Trodue coughed.  A trickle of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth.  "And so it begins, the end.  It is terrible thing to have to bury one's own child."  He seemed almost philosophical now.  "Do either one of you have children?"

Tommy blinked.  "I'm going to."

Something clicked in the man's mind.  "Ah, I see."

"You're sick, you know that?"  Tommy said with disgust.  "You know that pain of losing child and you would inflict that kind of anguish on me and every other man that has a wife and child at your mercy.  You're sick son of a bitch."

Trodue smiled.  "Yes, I know."  Then the light was gone from his eyes.  

"TOMMY!"  Justin called out from above as Adam and Tommy just stood there looking at the dead body of the man that has caused them so much pain and agony.

"What?"

"Helicopter coming for you.  Kimberly's in labor."

"WHAT?!?!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 9:42 p.m. PST

Yosemite National Park – Cabin

Yosemite, California

"Pant it out, Kim."  Jason said calmingly.

There was only himself, Kimberly, Billy, and Aisha left in the cabin.  The others had left with the transport, taking the women down to the nearest hospital available to them.  Kimberly's contractions were about two and half minute apart now.  This kid was in a hurry to see the world.

Kimberly moaned as the pain subsided for now.  "I can't do this."

"Come on, Kim.  You know you can.  Tommy is on his way.  We've got a helicopter in route to pick him up and drop him as close to this place as we possibly can.  You just have to hang in there."  Billy explained.  He was secretly worried about this.  Jason had long since been divulged of his gear to get comfortable.  It would appear that their former leader was getting ready to deliver this baby by himself.  

"Billy?  You there?"  Rocky's voice came through the radio slightly broken.

"Hold on."  Billy got up and walked outside.  "Go ahead."

"Jason there?"

"No, he's helping with the delivery.  The screaming from Kim was making a feedback on his transceiver, so he had to take it off."  Billy explained.  "What's up?"

"Listen, if Jason's busy you can't let him know."

"What is it?"

"Trini's been shot.  It's bad."

"How bad?"  Billy glanced to the cabin at Jason's back.  This was not good news.

"We won't know until she comes back from surgery."  Rocky sounded worried.

"Damn it!"  

"Yeah, I know."

"This is not exactly the best news we've had all day."  Billy sighed.  "How are the others?"  

"Kat is fine.  There were six kids delivered in the barn but they're all doing good.  The mothers on the other hand seem to all contracted colds.  Must be the breezy barn.  Tanya took one in the leg but she's going to make a full recovery.  I'm completely untouched."

"Good.  Listen, I'll send Jason down as soon as I can.  Keep in touch."

"Will do."

Billy shook his head and sighed before heading back in.

"What happened?"

"Uhu….Tommy's on his way."  Billy lied thanking the heavens that Jason couldn't see his expression.  Unfortunately, Aisha certainly can.   She gave him a look that asked what was up.  He merely shook his head and motioned toward Jason.  Aisha picked it up all too quickly.  

"Ahhh…."  Kimberly clinched the blanket until her knuckles turned white.  

"Breath, Kim.  You're got to take deep breaths."  Jason coached.  

"What the hell do you think I'm doing!"  Kimberly snapped as the pain subsided.  "Sorry."

Jason laughed and checked her dilation again.  "It's okay, Kim.  You're allowed to scream, shout, snap and other verbal things when you're in pain.  We all understand that."  She was moving along this labor faster than he would have expected.  "It helps to talk, take your mind away for a bit."

"What do you people talk about when they feel like there's a bomb ready to off in their stomach?"  Kimberly asked as se wiped her brows again.  

"Well, the lady of the train rattled off in Romanian most of the time so I didn't understand a word she said.  But I have a feeling she was cursing her husband and running through a list of possible names.  She must have had a hundred of them."  

"Name!"  Aisha said excitedly.  "Have you and Tommy picked out any names yet?"

Kimberly took deep cleansing breaths as Jason suggested and thought for a moment.  "Well, we agreed on David for a boy but disagreed in girl names."

"What were the choices?"  Billy asked more than willing to keep the conversation going.

"Well, I wanted Juliana for a girl but Tommy wanted Caitlin."  Kimberly wrinkled her nose.  "Caitlin, yuck.  What a name!"

"I don't know," Billy commented as he took a position at the door.  "I think it's pretty."

"Yuck!"  Aisha said with a face.  "Caitlin sounds like one of those fussy princesses."

"And Juliana doesn't?"  Jason asked with a laugh.  

"No kid of mine is going to be named…"  Kimberly's face suddenly contorted in pain.  

"Keep breaths, Kim.  Deep breaths."  Jason coached silently hoping that his best friend gets here before this child is born.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 9:55 p.m. PST

The Nemesis

Off the shores Catalina Island, Pacific Ocean

"WE'RE LOWERING THE HARNESS NOW!  JUST LOOP IT AROUND AND HOLD ON!"  the man from the helicopter shouted down the instruction as the three former rangers stood on the deck waiting impatiently.

"Tommy, don't worry.  The others are with her."  Adam said reassuringly.  

"Yeah," Justin added with a nod.  "We'll take the boat back and meet up with you at the hospital."

Tommy nodded but said nothing.  He was much too nervous to say anything coherent.  Everything else was blocked out by one thought, his child was coming NOW!  The timing was all wrong.  He wanted to be in the hospital, holding Kimberly's hand as she curses him, helping her through her breathing, and being the first to see his kid.  Now….. everything was all wrong!

Turning about, the former white ranger looked at Adam with concern eyes as something else in an earlier transmission finally penetrated his slightly fogged mind.  "Did someone say something about Trini?"

Adam looked started.  There was been a report but he had thought Tommy was too preoccupied to have heard anything of that conversation with Rocky.  "She's been shot.  It looked real bad."

"Jesus!"  Tommy shook his head as Justin grabbed the harness.  "Doesn't Jason know about it yet?"

"Not yet.  He's been too busy taking care of Kimberly."  Adam made a sympathetic face and frowned slightly as the helicopter's propellers sent up sprays of waters.  "Billy didn't want to distract him with the news.  They won't know anything until after the surgery."

Looping the harness under his arms, Tommy gave the rope attached a good tug while Justin shouted for them to lift.  "Keep me informed and get to the hospital when you can.  I'll tell Jason when I get to the cabin."

Adam nodded as Tommy's feet lifted from the deck of the ship.  Justin stood by his side as they watched their friend disappear into the black navy helicopter and rush off to see his wife.  

"Well kid," Adam said with an around the youngest power ranger in history.  "Looks like we're on our own."

"How's your shoulder?"

"Stopped bleeding.  The coast guards did a great job."  Adam said with a grin.  "I still need to get it looked at when we hit land though."  He sighed a looked around.  "So, should we go?"

Justin grinned and looked at the controls as well as the twenty odd ships around them that had been sent in as back up in cause something was to go wrong.  "Hey, can I drive?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 10:11 p.m. PST

Yosemite National Park – Cabin

Yosemite, California

Kimberly's scream was accompanied by Aisha's as the former pink ranger squeezed all the blood out of her friend's hand that she had generously offered for comfort.  

"Geeze Kim!"  Aisha said when the pain subsided and Kimberly let go.  "What are you trying to do to me?"  She shook her hand to get the circulation going again.  

The panting woman didn't reply as she tried to see through a veil of sweat.  "What is happening?"

"You're less than a minute apart."  Jason said calmly as he watched the woman's eyes go wide with fear.  "You're dilating nicely so don't worry.  Everything is going just swimmingly."

"I want Tommy."  Kimberly whimpered.  "I want him here with me."

Aisha sighed and generously offered her bruised hand again.  It can only be bruise once, after that, it's all the same color.  "You can hold my hand until your husband gets here."

"I DON'T WANT TO HOLD HIS HAND.  I WANT TO KILL HIM FOR DOING THIS TO ME!!!"  Kimberly screamed as the pain came again.  Her stomach contracted painfully causing ripples on the once smooth muscles stretched across her stomach.

Billy grinned in reaction.  "So I'm guessing this is going to be an only child."

Kimberly glared at Billy as the pain receded slowly.  "If he touches me again, I'm going to chop off his…"

"Hey now," Jason said with a devious grin.  "You don't mean that."

"He's not the one in having the baby!"  Kimberly cried out as the pain started again.  

Jason frowned as Kimberly screamed with agony.  Something wasn't quite right.  The baby should be crowning right about now.  The contractions looks to be less then forty-five seconds apart.  The baby was obviously coming no matter what, yet….  Perhaps he is underestimating the time.  Maybe he should give it a little more time….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 10:26 p.m. PST

Yosemite National Park – c. Two Thousand Feet

Yosemite, California

"How close can you get me?"  Tommy shouted over the sound of the propellers.  

The navy seal captain flying the tomcat helicopter turned from his instruments for a moment to look at the rather anxious father-to-be.  "I can land you at a small visitor's lodge that's around five thousand feet at the South entrance.  They have someone waiting for you there for take you up the mountain that that point. 

"Will you wait?"

"Can't," the captain shouted back.  "The tomcat can't carry medical…"

"No!"  Tommy shouted again.  "I've got a friend there.  His fiancée led the mission down in Monterey.  He doesn't know that she's been shot.  He needs to get to the hospital fast!"

"Oh, is it Jason Scott?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I have orders to pick him up and take him down.  Pentagon sent it!"

"Good!"  

"Ten minutes, Mr. Oliver."

"Thanks!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 10:33 p.m. PST

Monterey Memorial Hospital – Room 243

Monterey, California

"Rocky, please stop pacing.  You're making me nervous."    Tanya said as she rubbed her arms together.

"I'm sorry." He glanced over at the girl who sat here looking all too pale with stark white bandages around her leg once again.  "This is beginning to be a habit.  Same leg as last time?"

"Yeah!"  Tanya said with a great deal of resignation.  "Hey, what's one more scar right?"

"You all right?"  Rocky asked sitting down at the foot of her bed.

"Better."  She said.  "Thanks to Trini and you.  I owe you both my life."

"Don't bother with it."  Rocky said with a wave of his hand.  He looked over at the open door.  The nurses had instruction to come get them should there be any word.  "You would have done the same."

Tanya said nothing but smiled in return.  "She's going to make it.  Trini is one hell of a strong woman."

"Yeah," Rocky sighed.  "Besides, I don't think Jason would allow her to die on him."

Tanya laughed, it was a relief to be able to.  "Yeah, I think so too."

"Mr. Desantos?  Ms. Sloan?"  The man with the white doctor's coat stood at the door way. 

"Yes?"  Rocky got up from his seat.  "Is there news, doctor?"

The man sighed and rubbed his eyes.  "Yeah, there's news."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 2, 2002 – 10:49 p.m. PST

Yosemite National Park – Cabin

Yosemite, California

"AHHH…………."  Kimberly's face was cover with sweat as she clinched the blankets around her in agony.  "Make it stop, make it stop!"

Jason frowned with serious concern now.  Her contractions were right on top of each other now.  Yet the baby was not crowning.  He saw no head to help him decide what was going to happen next.  But maybe…  "Kimberly, I need you to push on the next contraction."

"We're not waiting for Tommy?"  Billy asked with grave concern.

"Look at her!"  Jason said with worried eyes.  "She can't keep this up forever."

Billy nodded and held the lanterns he found closer so Jason can see.  "Then you better do it now."

Aisha braced Kimberly with her arms and wiped the poor woman's brows with concern.  "You can do it, girl.  You can do it."

"Come on, Kim."  Jason said after taking a deep breath.  "Push with all you got!"

"Ahhh….."  Kimberly bear down and pushed.  

Twenty minutes later, Jason knew what the problem was.  "Kimberly stop!"

"I CAN'T!"  Kimberly said as she felt the urge to push again.  "I want to push."

"Kimberly, it's not working."  Jason said in his usual calm voice.  "Listen to me, you have to stop pushing.  The baby is turned all wrong.  You'll tear yourself apart if you continue to push."

Kimberly was crying now both in fear and in pain.  She didn't know what to do anymore.  She could feel her strength abandoning her as the night dragged on.  She couldn't this up much longer.

"Jason,"  Billy's eyes were big and scared behind his glasses.  Computers were so nice an simple.  They didn't have this kind of complications.  "Jason, what do we do?"

"The only thing to do."  Jason said with sober face look that scared Aisha.

"You can't cut her open!"  She was scared too.  From her position, she knew that Kimberly wasn't going to be able to do this much longer.  Yet if they don't get the baby out, Kimberly could die.  They both could.  "JASON!"

"I'm not going to cut her open."  Jason picked up a big bottle of water they had prepared for the wash.  "Billy, pour that over my hand.  I need to wash them clean."

Billy didn't question it.  It was moments like this when he was really glad that he wasn't in charge.

As Jason scrubbed his hands clean, he looked up suddenly.  "Have you heard anything for the other team?"

"What do you mean?"  Billy said not meeting the man's eyes.  

"Trini?  Is everything all right with her team?"  Jason asked trying to catch the man's eyes to read the truth. Billy and Adam were both notoriously bad liars and they're eyes gave them away all too easily.  "Billy, did the other team check in?"

"Yeah, they checked in."  Billy said turning his bad.  He didn't want to answer Jason, didn't want to lie.

"Billy, what aren't you telling…"  Kimberly's scream saved Billy from having to answer Jason's all too direct question as the former team leader turn back to is patient.

"Kimberly, listen to me."  Jason said keeping his voice soothing and even.  "You don't push until I tell you to, do you understand?"

"Yes," she panted out.  Her eyes were so full of pain.  "Please, help me."

"I'm going to."  Jason said quietly.  "You trust me?"

"You know that I trust you with Tommy's life."  Kimberly whispered, too tired to say anything more.  

Jason nodded, understanding the significance of that.  "Then you need to listen to me and do what I say, okay."

Kimberly nodded weakly.  

Taking a deep breath, Jason reached into Kimberly feeling his way around.  The first tiny foot landed against his two first fingers easily and he set about to find the other foot.  He needed to get both feet out first, so as not to hurt the baby as it makes its way out.  The problem right now was that the baby was stuck and until there is a guiding force for it, it's going to stay that way. 

Thank goodness the child was cooperative and Jason didn't have to search long to find the other tiny foot just to the right of the opening.  Taking both feet gently, he guided them through the uterus opening and tugged just enough to get the baby in the right position.

"Okay, Kim."  Jason said with a smile on his face.  "You need push for me now."

Kimberly didn't hesitate for second and bore down hard.  Had Jason not been ready, the kid would have landed on its feet.

"Wahhh……."  The cry was like roar in the night accompanied by the slamming of the cabin door as it was shoved open so violently that it bounced against the wall.

Jason turned around with the newborn still in his hands to look at the newcomer.  "Oh yeah, show up when all the work has been done why don't you?"

Tommy stared in wonder at the tiny infant that fitted perfectly into two of Jason's hand.  "I…. I….."

"It's a boy."  Jason said with a smile as he wrapped the baby up and handed the squirming infant into his father's hands.  "You've got a son, bro."

"Let me see!"  Kimberly demanded from her position still prone on the floor.  "Oh my god."  She looked at the delicate little hand and feet.  "He's perfect."  That little nose and bawling mouth.  "Oh thank you Jason.  You saved him."

Jason grinned.  "The least I can do for my godchild right?"

Tommy looked up suddenly, startling his wife and child.  "Jason, there's an agent outside waiting to take you down to the helicopter."

"Helicopter?"  Jason asked with a wrinkle in his brows.  "Why would I need a helicopter?"

Billy placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and turned his old friend around slowly to look into his eyes.  "Jason, I haven't been honest with you.  I didn't want you distracted."

Jason saw it then, the concern, and the fear.  "What is it?"

"Trini was shot. It looks real bad.  Rocky said that they wouldn't know anything until she came out of surgery.  They…."

Jason didn't stick around to hear the rest.  All he knew was that Trini was in the hospital.  She was hurt.  She needed him and he wasn't there.  He needed to get to her before it was….. he needed to get to her now.


	13. Names and Gifts

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Thirteen – Names and Gifts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 3, 2002 – 12:01 a.m. PST

Yosemite National Park – Cabin

Yosemite, California

Kimberly gazed sleepily at the men.  "How bad was Trini hurt?"

Billy looked over at the tired woman holding her child.  "We honestly don't know. Communication has been dead for the past hour.  I don't know anything."

"Poor Jason."  Aisha said with a shake of her head.  "I can't imagine…"

"Oh god," Tommy groaned.  "Adam!"

"What about Adam?"  Aisha's eyes narrowed on the former leader.  "What happened?"

"He was shot in the shoulder again."  Tommy said with a sigh.  "I totally…. In the rush to get here…. Oh man, some friend I turn out to be."

"Is he all right?"  Aisha demanded.  

"He's fine.  Clean shot."  Tommy said reassuringly.  "He was walking, talking, reassuring me when I found out that Kimberly went into labor."

Aisha sighed with relief.  It was bad enough know that he was a cop, always in danger of things like that.  But for it to actually happen…. She's going to have nightmares again, just like last time.  

Billy smiled.  "Guys?  Perhaps we should think about moving out.  Jason was a great doctor but I think Kimberly and the baby should be in a hospital."

Tommy sighed and agreed completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 3, 2002 – 1:43 a.m. PST

Monterey Memorial Hospital – Waiting Room

Monterey, California

No one could have gotten to the hospital faster than Jason had.  He burst into the waiting room in a panic.  The helicopter ride had given him too much time to think of all the possibilities and every possible worse case scenario.

"Jason!"  Rocky was out of the chair so fast that he knocked it over.  "This way."

Jason followed his friend blindly.  "What happened?  What's going on?"

"Follow me."  Rocky said knowing that it was no use trying to calm him down right now.  

"Is she all right?  Is she going to make it?"  Jason asked, feeling his heart in his throat.  "Rocky, please.  I need to…."

His breath caught in his throat as he stared through the glass partition.  She looked so pale and thin against the stark white sheets of the hospital.  The machines around her make her look so helplessly vulnerable that that he hurt just seeing them hooked up around her.

Rocky allowed him a moment.  "She's okay.  Everything went well during surgery.  No major organs had been hit but the bullet nicked one her ovaries causing severe internal bleeding.  They had to remove the ovary in order to save her life.  But the bullet went clean through and did less damage than expected."  

"She's going to be okay?"  Jason whispered the question in fear of the answer.  

"Yeah, she'll be good as new."  He watched his friend.  "But there is a chance that she would have a much more difficult time conceiving a child if she was to…"

"I don't care."  Jason said never taking his eyes off of the woman in the room.  "As long as I've got her, I don't need anything else."

"She'll be fine, man."  Rocky said reassuringly.

He nodded without looking away.  "How's Tanya?"

"Bandaged up.  She'll heal nicely in a while.  Adam and Justin are on their way up as soon as Adam gets patched up."

"What happened to him?"

"Bullet to the shoulder."

"Again?"

Rocky grinned.  "Same shoulder too."

Jason sighed.  "Can I go in?"

"Family only."

"I'm her fiancé."

Rocky nodded and looked over at the nurse's station.  "Yeah, go in."

Jason moved slowly to the door, pushing it silently open and slipped it.  Unseen by him, Rocky stopped the advancing nurse that had moved to try to stop him.  His friend was now busy explain things to the agitated nurse.  

There was no sound but the light beeping of the machine that kept pace with her heart.  Jason was scared to breath too loudly.  He moved slowly toward the bed.  It didn't matter that Rocky had said that she would recover; she looked so infinitely frail lying there.  His strong brave Trini.

Sitting down on the chair next to the bed, he picked up her long fingered delicate hand, careful to avoid the IV attached.  Her hand was warm to the touch but limp.  

He sat there for hours, not doing anything but watching her porcelain pale face.  It was almost dawn when she stirred.  Her long lashes fluttered and her eyes opened, looking around unclearly.  

"Hi."  Her voice was raspy from lack of use in the past few hours.  "You okay?"

Jason let out a pathetic laugh.  "You're the one in the bed and you're asking me if I'm okay?"  His heart felt three times bigger than it should be in his chest.  "You scared me."  He answered quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said automatically.  Her eyes blinked again.  "Where am I?"

"Hospital."

"What happened?"

"You were shot."  Jason's eyes were burning from unshed tears.  "You'll be fine though."

She nodded her head in perfectly uncaring understanding.  "How are the others?  I remember Tanya getting shot."

"She'll be fine."  It was so like her to think of others before herself.  "Leg wound, clean shot.  Adam will be fine too."

She looked at him with a frown.  "What happened to Adam?"

Jason could have smack himself in the head for that one.  "Shoulder wound."

"Oh, not again."

"He's fine.  Better than you anyways."

Trini made a face.  "Oh yeah, rub it in why don't you."

Jason brushed a lock of hair away.  "Kim had her baby."

"Really?"  Her face lit up in excitement.  "What is it?"

"It's boy."  He liked the way her face was getting more color back.  "They were transported down here to the maternity ward three hours ago."

"Oh good."  Trini smiled and squeezed his hand slightly.  "I'm so glad everything went well."

Jason nodded and vowed to never allow her to do another mission as long as he lived.  "I'll take you to see her when you're ready."

"Okay," she blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to keep the sleep away.

"Close your eyes, gorgeous."  Jason whispered.  He could tell that she needed her rest.  "I'll be here when you wake up again."

"I know."  She said before sleep claimed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 3, 2002 – 8:43 p.m. PST

Monterey Memorial Hospital – Maternity Ward

Monterey, California

Tommy sat happily with his son in his arms and his wife next to him.  The baby had come for is feeding and the nurse was allowing him some time with his parents.

"He may be early but he sure is healthy."  Tommy said with a smile.  

"He had better be."  Kimberly said her eyes still carrying the fatigue of the past few days.  

"Hey guys!" Aisha knocked on the open door lightly.  "We came to see the new addition to the family."

Rocky and Aisha walked in carrying the biggest basket of baby fun stuff anyone had ever seen.  "Let me see the little bugger." 

Kimberly tilted the baby wrapped in a light blue blanket up for the former red ranger to see.  "Doesn't he look just like Tommy?"

"Oh god!"  Rocky wrinkled his nose.  "He does look like Tommy.  Already has hair and everything."

Aisha laughed and went over to the bed.  "How are you doing, Kim?"

"I'm doing great.  I'm safe, no longer pregnant, and I have my husband here."  Kimberly tilted her head up for a kiss from the devoted man by her side.  

Aisha grinned suddenly.  "Were you serious when you said that you were going to chop off…"

"Heat of the moment!"  Kimberly replied quickly.  

"Hey," Billy poked his head in.  "Can you handle some more company?"  He came in with a bouquet of pink roses and Katherine in tow.

"The more the merrier."  Kimberly replied as Kat put the roses at the foot of the bed, away from the baby.  

"I'm glad you said that."  Tanya said from her wheelchair as Adam pushed her in slowly.  Adam had his arm back in a sling again but he looked healthy and happy.   "I'm dying to see that baby."

"Won't stop talking about it."  Adam commented but was secretly just as eager to see the new addition to the family of rangers.  "Man, he looks like…"

"We know."  Rocky said with a grin.

They all laughed as Tommy made noises of protest.

"Oh bro."  Rocky made a face.  "The chief is going to take one look at the shoulder and put you on desk job permanently."

"Thanks for the vote of confident."  Adam replied with a grin.  "I'll be fine."

"Good."  Tanya said touching her finger to the baby's little hand.  "Cause Rocky needs someone to keep him out of trouble."

"Me?"  Rocky said with all innocence.  "Who got shot?"

"Cause I was trying to save you."  Tanya said with a look in her eyes that said you owe me.

"And nearly got yourself killed.  If it hadn't been for Trini…"

"How is Trini?"  Kimberly asked with a frown.  

"She's fine."  Trini answered for herself as Jason wheeled her in.  "And absolutely dying to see her new godson."

"Trini!"  the others crowded the woman for a moment with well wishes and happiness.

"Okay, guys.  Back off."  Jason said with a smile.  "She came to see the baby, not you guys."

"Thanks, man."  Billy said with mock offense.  

"Oh he is beautiful."  Trini leaned from her chair to see the little delicate child that came into the world at such a precariously time.  "He's perfect."

"Yes he is."  Kimberly said with a smile for her best friend.  "Thanks for sending Jason for me."

Trini met her best friend's eyes.  "I won't trust anyone else with you and this baby."

"Thanks Jase, for saving them."  Tommy said with heart-felt gratitude.  "I don't think that I will ever be able to repay you for…"

"Hey, let's not go there."  Jason said with a pat to Tommy's back.  "We're family.  No thanks is ever needed."

"But you have it anyways."  Billy said with a smile.  "I'm sure glad you were there.  I don't think anyone else would have known what to do."

Jason shook his head.  "You would have thought of something.  You always do, Billy."  He looked back at the child that he had a hand in bring into is world.  "So what did the doctor say about little David?"

"Well," Kimberly's eyes lit up like bulbs as she exchanged glances with her husband who nodded to her.  "First of all, our boy is doing great, healthy and happy, if a bit on the early side.  And second of all, we decided to not name him David."

"What?"  Jason frowned with confusion.  "I thought you guys had agreed on the name already."

"So what is baby's name?"  Rocky asked with curiosity.

Tommy clapped a hand on Jason's shoulder.  "Bro, we wanted to name him Jason David Oliver, JD for short so as not to get all confusing.  We wanted to name him after the man that brought him into this world and help save the life of his mother and him.  What do you say?"

Jason stood there completely stunned.  "I don't know what to say."

Trini reached for his hand and beamed at him proudly.  "Say yes, darling."

Jason looked at her for a moment and then back at the baby and then at the proud new parents.  "I am honored."

Tommy smiled.  "And so are we."

Trini looked at the newest member of the ranger family.  "Welcome to the family, JD."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 12, 2002 – 3:52 p.m. PST

574 Ribbon Tied Drive – Jason Scott's Residence

Angel Grove California

"Honey, don't lift anything."  Jason said as he rushed into the living room.  

"Jason, I'm all better now."  Trini said with a sigh as Jason took over the job of lifting the box that had been delivered earlier than morning.  "How long are you going to be like this?"

"Until you're ninety-nine or I'm dead.  Which ever one comes first."  Jason said with a grin knowing that he was being just a little overprotective.  

"You're a pain in the… What is this?"  Trini asked with a frown at the big crystal bowel in the box.  

"Looks like a punch bowl set."  Jason said as he picked up the card inside.  "Oh god.  It's a wedding present."

"You're kidding!"  Trini said with an incredulous look on her face.  "Oh god."

"Did you cancel the stuff for the wedding?"  Jason asked with amusement as he pulled out little crystal cups and a ladle.  He and Trini had decided that they should put the wedding off until everything calmed down a little more before trying to plan another one.  

"All the catering and flowers and the site.  But I forgot to tell the guests."

Jason laughed then.

"It's not funny.  I figured since we hadn't sent out the invitations…"  Trini shrugged and sighed.  "How the hell…"

"Honey, our wedding was basically announced in the newspapers all over the world."  Jason said taking a seat next to her on the couch.  "The only people that didn't get the news was you, me, and the people in that little village in China."

"This is horrible."  She leaned her head against his broad shoulders.

"Don't worry about it."  Jason rubbed her back with one hand.  "It's not like we're not getting married, just not at the date planned."

"Let's elope."  Trini muttered.  "It would save so much trouble.  No planning, no reporters, no newspapers, no hassle…"

"No family, no friends, no loved ones," he gave her a look that said it all.  "Plus Kimberly would kill us."

"I guess."  She sighed and climbed into his lap.  "I don't want to talk about this anymore.  We'll worry about the wedding at another date."

"Okay," Jason said putting his arms around her and gently pulling her against his chest.  "What would you like to do today?"

"Did you finish your blueprints?"

"Yeah, I dropped them off this morning at the office."

"Good."  Her smile suddenly turned very predatorily.  "So how about we play a little."  She nipped at his lips with her teeth.

"You sure you can?"  He asked as he leaned in to nibble at her neck.  "I don't you to…"

"Jason!"  She rolled her eyes at the ceiling.  "I'm not delicate flower that you need to worry about."  

"Yes but you're still recovering from…"

"I know, I know."  She sighed and kissed him hard suddenly.  "But I'm feeling rather frisky at the moment.  So if you love you, you'd make love to me."

He picked her up easily.  "Lady, you don't have to ask me twice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 12, 2002 – 4:12 p.m. PST

1680 Clay Hill Ave. – Oliver Residence

Angel Grove, California

"Justin, you need to keep his head up a little more."  Kimberly instructed as she watch the young man hold her baby.

"Like this?"  Justin cradled the baby carefully, never having handled anything so fragile.

Kimberly laughed.  "He's not a stick of dynamite, you can hold him a little closer."

"Sorry," Justin said with a grin.  "I'm just not use to this."  

"Don't worry, it'll come very naturally."  Tommy said coming into the living room with a long list of things.  "Plus we'll need a sitter every once in a while."

"Not a problem."  Justin said with a smile.  "I'll always be around if you need me.  Sorry I couldn't come to the Monterey hospital with everyone else.  But Dad was already getting real suspicious and I didn't want to worry him even more."

"Don't worry about it."  Tommy said taking a seat with his wife.

"That the list?"  Kimberly asked with interest.  "Everything ready?"

"It will be."  Tommy said quietly as he watch the baby.  "God, he is growing by leaps and bounds."

"Tell me about it."  Kimberly said ignoring the list for now.  "Looks more like you everyday."

"And that's a bad thing?"  Tommy asked with a teasing grin.

Kimberly rolled her eyes as Justin laughed with the baby.  

"Don't worry, JD.  You'll get use to them real soon."  Justin said with amusement at the teasing couple.  "What's that?"  Nodding toward the list in Tommy's hand.

"Oh just something for Jason and Trini."  Tommy said with a grin.

Kimberly nodded her agreement.  "We've finally found the perfect gift for them.  Want in?"

"Absolutely!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 14, 2002 – 10:45 a.m. EST

ISS New York Headquarters – Director's Office

New York City, New York

"Did you get the latest list of thing?"  Emmerman asked from the conference phone.

"Yes," Ballard shifted the piles of paper on his desk.  "Pentagon confirmed everything."

"Good."  Jonathan Emmerman looked at his computer.  "I'll be flying in with my family on the 23rd, can you arrange for pick up?"

"I thought your brother-in-law was going to pick you up?"  Ballard asked rather distractedly.  

"He was but the mess with Trodue has got him all screwy."  Emmerman said.  "Pentagon is going through some of the files that Trini's team put in.  We're getting a pretty clear picture now."

"Good, they did a good job."

"Too bad we can't talk them into joining." 

"HA!"  Richard Ballard made a face at the phone.  "Did you hear Jason Scott?  He was pissed as hell that Trini got hurt."

"He's not the only one."  Emmerman wrinkled his brow.  The whole situation left some pretty ugly things behind.  "Billy Cranston called me up and chewed me out for not having more agents around."

"Did you tell him about the multiple terrorist threats in the Middle East?"  

"No, what would have been the point?"  Jonathan said as his aid brought in a set of plane tickets.  "He was pissed off as hell that his friends got hurt.  Had nothing to do with the mission itself."

"Yeah, I know."  Richard picked up a picture of Kimberly and her son that she had sent about a week before.  "At least we're trying to make it up to them."

"That settlement would go a long way for Trini and the others."  Jonathan said unknowingly looking at the exact same picture.

"Not that Trini or Mr. Scott needs it."  

"No but Kim might."  

"Yeah."

"So everything good on your end?"

"Ready.  You?"

"Ready as ever.  I'll see in few days then."

"You bet!  I hope they like their Christmas gift."


	14. The Surprise

**The Terrorist that Stole Christmas**

By Didi 

**Disclaimers**:  Characters are owned not be writer of this particular fan fiction.  Please do not sue me for I'm definitely not making any money off of this story and is for amusement only.

**Warning**:  Rated R for violence and strong language.    

**Note**:  This is my sequel to "What Lurks Beneath," where we learn much about the lives of our former Power Rangers as they rush to save the world from a creature out of their past.  Set eight months later, we face a new terror, of man-made this time.  The title should give it away some.

**Age check**:  Billy, Tommy, Jason- 28.   Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack-27.  Aisha, Katherine, Tonya, Kimberly-26.  Justin – 20. 

**Author's Note**:  This is my way of distracting myself when schoolwork becomes too much of a pain after a while.  The universe created here is not the same of the one in Saban so anything you think is strange just blame it on my imagination.  It would also help for you to read "What Lurks Beneath" where I first created this universe.  Sometimes I forget and add things from there, so it makes more since when you have the context from the other story to go on.  J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Fourteen – The Surprise

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 24, 2002 – 7:22 p.m. PST

1680 Clay Hill Ave. – Oliver Residence

Angel Grove, California

The gathering for the former rangers together at the Oliver's house was a festive one filled with laugher and warmth that comes from years of being together and understanding the situations in life that they must deal with.  The only one missing was Justin who was spending the night with his father and getting ready to go to midnight mass.

Jason sat on the couch holding his namesake in the crook of his arm.  "When you get older, your dad and I are going to teach all the different martial arts form.  We're going to train you to be the next generation of power rangers."

"Don't scare the kid."  Trini said with a smile as she took a seat next to him.  "Our godson can be whatever he wants to be in life as long as it makes him happy."

"Absolutely."  Jason kissed her temple and pulled her close.  It was nice, cozy.  

"Well don't you guys make a sweet looking picture?"  Tommy said with a laugh snapping his camera at them.  "But you're going to have to get your own."  Taking his son from Jason, he made a gesture toward Trini.  "I'm sure you two can produce one soon enough at the rate you guys are going."

The two looked at each other rather wistfully as Kimberly came over and punched her husband lightly in the side.  "Tommy!"  she hissed the warning.

Tommy lost his grin as her warning belatedly trigger something in his mind.  "Oh god.  I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean… I forgot."

"It's okay, Tommy."  Trini nodded her head reassuringly.  "It's not that I can never have kids.  It's just harder, that's all."

Jason hugged her hard.  "But we'll keep trying until it happens."

"If not," she said with a hopeful smile.  "We can always adopt?"

"Absolutely."  He could feel his heart swell with love for this wonderful woman next to him.  "You are so wonderful."

She said nothing but attacked his lips with her own.

"Get a room!"  Rocky said as he sat down next to the couple.  

"Who wants eggnog?"  Aisha asked as she brought in a big bowl.

"Hey, who put up that thing?"  Kat said as she ducked underneath the sprig of green hanging in the doorway on her way to the kitchen.

"Who do you think?"  Billy laughed as he tossed popcorn at Kimberly who was laughing with great fun.

Tommy glanced at his watch with a smile.  It was almost time.

At eight o'clock exactly, the phone rang.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 24, 2002 – 8:07 p.m. PST

Jason's Land Rover

Angel Grove, California

"Did he say anything else?"  Jason asked as he drove with is usual grace, man and machine becomes one.

"Nothing."  Tommy said exchanging glances with his wife over their son's head in the back seat.  "All he said was to get there as quickly as possible."

Trini frowned at the traffic.  "I don't get it.  Why would anyone break into the Botanical Garden?"

"Something about poisonous plants?"  Kimberly offered rather cryptically.

"The only poisonous plants there are atropa belladonna, fagoypyrum esculentum, sambucus Canadensis, digitalis purpurea, convallaria majalis, and toxicodendron radicans."

Kimberly made a face.  "What?"

"Belladonna, buckwheat, elderberries, foxglove, lily of the valley, and poison ivy."  Trini explained absentmindedly.  "Why can't I just get a nice holiday off?"  She complained with exasperation.

"Cause you happen to the only toxicologist they knew how to get a hold of tonight."  Jason explained with a smile.

"That's it, we're moving to Scotland."  Trini exclaimed as she sulk in her seat.

"Don't worry, honey.  I'm sure it won't take long.  We'll be back in time to finish the party and enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve."  

"I hope so."  Trini sighed and reached over for Jason's hand.  "Can we have sex tonight?"

"Hey!"  Kimberly cried from the backseat.  "Kid on board."

"Sorry!"  Trini said with a grin.  "Don't worry, JD.  You're mother isn't always such a prig."  

Tommy laughed as Kimberly scowled at her best friend.  

"What's with all the police?"  Jason asked as he pulled up slowly toward the garden.

"Honey, those aren't police."  Trini said with grave concern.  "Those are marines."

"Marine?"  Jason did not like the sound of this at all.  "Now what?"

"Stop sir."  The smartly dressed marine officer in green stepped up to the window.  "May I have your… Oh, it's you Mr. Scott.  Please go on."

"How did you… Never mind."  Jason shook his head and moved the car forward.  "Why do I get a feeling that ISS is behind all this?"

"Other than the fact that the marine knew you by face?"  Trini asked with a small smile.  "Oh, I can't think of a reason why?"

"Smart ass."  Jason muttered.

"That's why you love."  Trini replied feeling somewhat more cheerful now.

"That and the little black dress with no back."  Jason said with a smile for his beloved.

Trini sighed dramatically.  "And I this time I thought it was cause of my irresistible personality."

"Are you two done flirting?"  Tommy asked with a grin.  

"Not by half, bro."  Jason said pulling into parking.  "Now let's get this over with.  You might want to keep the baby out here in case there is danger."

"Oh I doubt that."  Kimberly said climbing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 24, 2002 – 8:24 p.m. PST

Angel's Haven Botanical Garden

Angel Grove, California

Trini stood there stunned.  The garden was brightly lit with millions of twinkle lights hung on every bush, tree, and hedge there was.  Rolls and rolls of white chairs were set up with wonderfully soft color garlands.  An arch of white and pink climbing roses was created at the front, laid heavily with more twinkle lights.  A string quartet played softly to one side while family and friends were all gathered, finely dressed and smiling at her.

"What is going on?"  Jason asked as he too was stunned by the décor.  

"Surprise!"  Tommy and Kimberly said at the exact same moment.

"Dr. Kwan, Mr. Scott."  Director Jonathan Emmerman made his way toward the stupefied couple.  "Welcome to your wedding."

"What?"  

Direct Richard Ballard appeared from the side, dressed in a wonderful three piece tuxedo and carrying a piece of paper that resembled the marriage certificate Jason had applied for not too long ago.  "Hey you two.  Since the media has destroyed what could have potentially been a beautiful wedding, Mr. Oliver suggested that we owed you for all the things you've done for ISS."

"So," Emmerman said gesturing to the wonderfully decorated garden.  "We thought we would make it up to you by throwing you a surprise wedding that no media in their right mind is going to crash."

Tommy grinned with amusement.  "Especially not with armed marines guarding the front gates."

"Curtsey for General Hammond of the Pentagon."  Kimberly added with a smile while jostling her baby.  

Trini and Jason held hands.  "We're not sure what to say."

"Well," Billy said coming up from behind them.  "The only thing the two of you really have to say is 'I do.'  You can leave the rest for later."

"Come on Trini," Aisha said as gestured her head toward the east end of the garden.  "Time to make you even more beautiful than you already are."

Trini laughed as Kimberly and the girls pulled her away from Jason toward the dressing room set up for her use.  Jason cheerfully waved good-bye to her as the men pushed him toward the opposite end of the garden where they have the groom's tuxedo waiting for him.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 24, 2002 – 8:45 p.m. PST

Angel's Haven Botanical Garden – Bride's Dressing Room

Angel Grove, California

"You look beautiful."  Mrs. Kwan took her daughter's hands into her own.  "May the light in the sky dim and go dark before the love you share with this man die."  She touched her daughter's cheeks with her fingertips before fastening three uneven strings of pearls around her neck.  "Your grandmother wore this on her wedding day as I wore it on mine.  Now I pass it on to you for your wedding day."

"Oh mom."  Trini touched the perfectly matched pearls around her throat and felt her eyes tear up with such deep gratitude and love.  "Thank you."

"You must not cry," Mrs. Kwan whispered with a serene smile.  "Kimberly spent much time on those eyes of yours.  She will be very unhappy if you were to make your mascara run."

The bride laughed and hugged her mother.  "I love you, Mom."

"And I, you."  She returned the hug.  "Now I leave you to your friends."  

"Thanks Mrs. Kwan."  Kimberly said before handing her son over to her.  "You be good, JD."

"You have a beautiful child."  Mrs. Kwan tucked the cooing infant into her arms and left.

"Oh god," Trini fanned at her face.  "I think I'm going to cry."

"Oh no you don't!"  Tanya said in all mock seriousness.  "You mess up that make up before the ceremony and you are on your own girl."  

The others laughed.  Trini sat in front of the mirror with her friends fussing over her like mother hens.  The off the shoulder white gown with the full skirt and three yard train had been an invention of Kimberly's from her teenage days.  Trini had always loved it so much that she had kept a copy of it and had been used to create the gown she wore today.  Kimberly somehow managed to find out where Trini was having her dress made and got the designer to cooperate with their surprise-wedding plan. 

A long white laced veil that once belonged to Jason's grandmother had been placed on Trini's carefully coiffed hair, creating a vision in white.  A wreath of white morning-star flowers completed the ensemble.  

"Okay, since your mother provided the something old with your grandmother's pearls, we're going to complete the other parts of the tradition."  Aisha said with a smile.  "This pair of finally crafted silver ears was finished two days ago by a very good friend.  The design is something you will recognize if you look carefully.  This is your something new."

Trini took the earring into her hands.  They were delicate dropped earring with a pearl on top and a small silver disk on the bottom.  Looking carefully, Trini could just make out the symbol of the saber tooth tiger on them.  "Oh my god!"  

Aisha smiled with delight as Trini's eyes lit up brightly.  "I thought them appropriate."

"Thank you."

Kat and Tanya stepped forward and each put a silver bracelet around each of Trini wrists.  Tanya pointed to the circlet attached to her bracelet.  "It was a present from Billy before he left.  Don't lose it cause I want it back."

Kat touched the heart on her bracelet looked at Trini.  "It was my grandmother's lucky charm.  I want you to wear it today, but I want it returned.  These are your something borrowed."

Trini looked at the small silver chains on her wrists and felt honored that they would trust her with beloved gifts from their friends and family.  "Thank you, I'll make sure to take good care of them."

"And last but certainly not least."  Kimberly said as she moved toward with a huge bouquet of white roses wrapped by silver ribbons that trailed down her hand.  "Something blue."

"Kim," Aisha frowned at the flowers.  "That's not blue."

"Patience," Kimberly said with a wrinkle of her nose.  She turned the bouquet to the side, pinned to the handle was a small blue object.  "This was JD's hospital ID bracelet.  I thought you might like to have it for today.  It may bring you luck and fertility."

With eyes that shone with gratitude and wonder, she hugged her best friend.  "I don't know what to say to any of this."  

"Say you're happy."  Kimberly smiled and patted her friend's cheek.  "That's all we want for you and Jason."

Fighting back the tears, she nodded.  "I'm more than happy if there is such a thing.  I couldn't have possibly asked for better friends or a more miraculous Christmas present."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 24, 2002 – 8:51 p.m. PST

Angel's Haven Botanical Garden – Groom's Dressing Room

Angel Grove, California

"You look nervous."  Tommy commented as he helped to put the cuff links through his friend's sleeves.  "Stop fidgeting."

"Jason, what's wrong with you?"  Billy teased as he watched his friend stomp his dress shoes on.  "You look like someone pulled the rug out from under you."

"I'm just a little anxious."  Jason said swallowing hard.  

"It's going to be beautiful."  Adam said with a smile as he tied his tie on.  "Everything's been planed to the last T."

"This time tomorrow," Rocky said with a grin, "You'd be in bed with your wife."

"You think so?"  Jason asked nervously. 

"What' the matter with you?"  Tommy asked as he could see the panic in Jason's eyes now.  "I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is."  Jason's answer revealed his state of panic.  "I just hope to god that she doesn't change her mind about marrying me.  I don't know if I can handle it if she was to run out here and…"

"Jason!"  Tommy took his best friend by the shoulder and shook his arm.  "It's just pre-wedding jitters.  Trini loves you, she's going to marry you."

"Tommy, bro, I will be completely honest with you.  I would rather face an entire squad of Rita's Putties naked right now than get up in front our friends and family and not have Trini show up."

Rocky made a face.  "Great, that's an image that's going to haunt me for the rest of the night."

"Shut up, Rocky."  Adam said elbowing his friend.

"Jason," Tommy laughed.  "Once you see Trini dressed in her wedding gown, walking down the asile toward you, you are going to laugh at this."

Billy handed Jason some water.  "She's going to have that smile on her face that says 'you are the one.'  And you going to stand there staring until your lung burn and you're ready to pass out from sheer lightheadedness of happiness for the love you have for her.  It's going to be so beautiful."

"You guys think so?"

"Jason, we know so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 24, 2002 – 9:00 p.m. PST

Angel's Haven Botanical Garden

Angel Grove, California

Knowing Trini's horror for the traditional wedding march, Kimberly had instructed the string quartet to play something a little different, the canon from 'Ordinary People.'  It was soft and sweet without having been over played.  

Jason stood in the front with the justice of the peace looking very nervous as the music began.  Tommy stood behind him watching his son with Jason's parents.  Billy stood behind Tommy with his hands clasped in front of him and a serene smile on his face.  Adam stood behind him looking at the crowd with obvious anticipation.  Rocky stood behind Adam with a grin that threatened to split his face.

Tanya came down the aisle first dressed in marigold with yellow daisies in her hair.  She smiled at the crowd as she sprinkled dark yellow rose petals on the walkway.  Aisha came next dressed in sunshine yellow with sparkling eyes and reflected her happiness in life.  She carried with her a basket similar to Tanya's sprinkling yellow petals of a slightly lighter shade on the walkway.  Kat came next dressed in a pale yellow gown that reached her ankles.  She smiled as she too sprinkled rose petals of a pale yellow on the ground as she came down the aisle.  Kimberly followed her fellow former pink ranger.  The matron of honor was clothed in a barely yellow dressed that was tied over her now almost completely deflated stomach.  She came down the aisle slowly dropping white rose petals on the ground and had eyes only for her husband

"You look great."  Jason said as Kimberly came near.

"Thanks but I don't think you're going to notice me in a few more seconds."  Kimberly replied with a grin.

"Why would you say…"  Jason's breath caught in his throat as the Trini stepped into view.

"See?"  Kimberly said for the now deaf ears of the groom.

She stood completely in white.  Jason's heart felt too big with love in his chest as he watched her step up slowly behind her father who turned with seriously sad eyes and handed his only child over to the man that obviously adored her.  "Take good care of her."

Jason swallowed the limp in his throat and could only nod as he took Trini's delicate hand into his own.  

The justice of the peace stood there beaming at those that have come to see their friends be joined.  "Dearly beloved, we are gathered today…"

Jason couldn't hear anything but the thumping of his heart. It was his wedding day; he was going to marry Trini, the most wonderful, beautiful woman in the world.  

Trini stood her with heart in her eyes as she gazed at her friend and lover.  She never thought that this day would come.  Nor had she ever expect to feel so loved and to have so much love to give to one person.  

"If there's anyone present today, who can give any reasons why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Rocky snickered.  "Like anyone would be stupid enough to object."

The men all turned as one.  "Rocky!"  The women merely laughed.

The Justice of the peace looked at the two in front of him.  "I believe Mrs. Oliver said something about you wanting to say a few words?"

The groom nodded his head and swallowed audibly.  "Trini, I have never known love until the day I woke up and realized that I loved you.  You have so much spirit and goodness that you challenge me everyday to be the best man that I can be.  I love you with all my heart and soul.  As friends, I valued your opinion and your judgment.  As lovers, I wake up everyday knowing that I want to spend more time with you than do anything else in the world.  As your husband, I am going to spend the rest of my life treasuring you and giving you everything within my power to give.  I stand before our friend and family and I put myself at her feet.  If you will have me, I am forever yours."

The bride cried silently with a smile that could break a man's heart.  "Jason, you and I have seen and done things that I can honestly say that few have.  We were friends for so long and this love has been growing for such a long time that I didn't even know when I fell in love with you.  When you came to London, you gave me so much strength in your conviction that I would succeed.  You had more faith in me that I had in myself; I wanted to make it right for you.  You are my strength, my heart, and my soul.  Without you, I don't know how to go on.  Today, in front of everyone that's ever known me, I commit my body, heart and soul to you.  If you will have me, I am yours forever.  

"Do you, Jason Lee Scott, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Trini Kwan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do.'

"The rings please?"  The exchanging of the wedding rings was accompanied by many sniffles and fond smiles.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife.  You may kiss the bride."

Jason smiled.  "The best part of the ceremony."  

A wild cheer accompanied the kiss that was hot enough to scorch those seated in the last roll.  

"I present to you, Mister and Misses Jason Scott."

"Hey, shouldn't it be Mister and Doctor Jason Scott?"

"ROCKY!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End…


End file.
